DOS SÁDICOS (OKIKAGU)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: La vida de Okita Sougo había sido aburrida hasta ahora, la única diversión era cuando luchaba con Kagura, que era de vez en cuando. Pero alguien que lo conoce mejor que él mismo aparecerá y le querrá quitar todo, hasta a su rival. el sujeto no es otro más que el Okita Sougo del manga.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger (Si la vista no me falla xD). **_Sólo la historia es_** ** _mía._**

Aclaraciones: 

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- Aunque en este capítulo no, el fic contendrá insinuaciones sexuales, lenguaje sexual explícito (lemon uwu), advertiré antes de todas formas.

\- Espero que les guste este primer capítulo!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

*Narrador omnisciente*

En Edo los días pasaban sin mayor problema. Los disturbios que se ocasionaban normalmente eran en el distrito Kabuki, más específicamente en la oficina de la Yorozuya o, con algunos de sus integrantes involucrados. Por otro lado era pan de todos los días ver o escuchar la bazooka del capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi atentando contra la vida del pobre subcomandante Hijikata Toushiro.

Pero es que Sougo, a pesar de sus veinte años, seguía siendo bastante infantil e inmaduro, el joven se aburría de su rutina. Lo único que lo sacaba un poco de su aburrimiento era cuando en algún problema que tenían estaban involucrados los del Shinsengumi y la Yorozuya.

Él se divertía peleando con la chica china, además algunas veces se encontraban y no perdían oportunidad de joderse el uno al otro, después de todo sus peleas terminaban en empate, estaban igualados en fuerza por más que Kagura fuera una yato. No dejaban de insultarse nunca.

La vida para Okita transcurría sin mayor problema, pasando su día a día entre rondas por los barrios, intentos de homicidio para Hijikata-san y las trifulcas que tenía con la bermellón de la Yorozuya algunas veces. Pero él no sabía lo que se le venía encima. Un competidor a su altura, alguien capaz de quitarle todo. A menos que empezara a aclarar un poco más sus sentimientos y los demostrara. Sino ese le arrebataría todo.

CAPÍTULO 1

*Narra Sougo*

Hoy es otro día aburrido en el Shinsengumi. Me escapé del cuartel y empecé a vagar por ahí buscando algo con qué divertirme o por lo menos algún lugar donde reposar.

Camino por las calles y llego al parque donde suelo tomar una siesta. Hay algunos pocos niños, supongo que debe ser porque están en la escuela todavía. Voy hacia mi banca preferida para dormir. El sol no está fuerte hoy. Me recuesto y me coloco mi antifaz rojo con ojos, cruzo una pierna por encima de la otra y pongo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para hacer de almohada. Cierro mis ojos y me los tapo para sumergirme en mi mundo de sueños sádicos donde puedo matar y torturar a Hijibaka-san, entre otras cosas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero deben haber sido un par de horas cuando sentía el vibrar de mi teléfono en el pantalón incesante. Con mucha pereza y maldiciendo al que no ha dejado de marcar veo que tengo diez llamadas perdidas. Todas son del cuartel, se mezclan entre las de Kondo-san, Hijikata-san y Yamazaki. Las elimino todas. Cuando estoy por guardar el teléfono, suena nuevamente, es Hijibaka-san, ruedo los ojos y atiendo.

—¿Qué querés Hijikata-san? Estaba ocupado —le digo bostezando y guardando mi antifaz.

—SOUGOOOOO, TE HEMOS LLAMADO MOCOSO CIENTOS DE VECES, TE NECESITAMOS AQUÍ EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, HA HABIDO UN ATENTADO EN EL BANCO Y HAY REHENES —me grita furioso desde el otro lado—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? YAMAZAKI TE FUE A BUSCAR —pregunta apurado.

—Estoy en el parque del distrito Kabuki —respondo neutro.

—Ya aviso a Yamazaki, no tarda. —y corta.

Espero tranquilo sentado todavía en el banco, poco dura mi tranquilidad cuando siento los bocinazos y gritos de Zaki.

—¡CAPITÁN OKITA! ¡CAPITÁN OKITA! —me grita desaforado, me levanto y arrastro mis pies hasta el coche, subo de copiloto y Zaki sale a toda velocidad para el banco.

—Okita-san lo hemos estado buscando, hay una situación bastante complicada en el lugar, y para sumarle el jefe de la Yorozuya junto a Shinpachi-san y la chica china están ahí, Kondo-san dio la orden de que usted junto a su división entre con los Yorozuya, por eso tanta insistencia en encontrarlo. —me explica en el camino—. Pero los de la Yorozuya no querían esperarlo, el Danna se puso a discutir con Hijikata-san diciendo que ellos tres podían solos pero el subcomandante se niega a hacerse cargo de ellos si les pasa algo y bueno... todavía deben estar peleando... —termina de contarme.

No emito palabra, estoy molesto porque podrían haberle ordenado la misión a otra división, pero qué se le va hacer, por algo me consideran el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi.

El resto del recorrido transcurre en silencio pero a máxima velocidad. Llegamos al lugar y Yamazaki frena estrepitosamente, haciendo rechinar las ruedas del auto y que la tierra vuele alrededor.

Nos bajamos rápido, hay más autos rodeando el banco. Kondo-san está hablando por megáfono intentando negociar con los bandidos.

—Señores, ¿saben cómo se sentirían sus madres si supieran lo que están haciendo? —dice el comandante por el megáfono. Hijikata-san se tapa la cara de vergüenza, yo río al verlo.

De pronto siento un golpe en la cabeza, me doy vuelta y frunzo el ceño al ver que es Hijibastardo.

—¿Porqué me pegas Hijikata-san?

—Por irresponsable, te escapaste de tus obligaciones, seguro estuviste durmiendo Sougo —me reclama.

—Ya, ya estoy aquí, deja de llorar Hijikata-san, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —le pregunto aburrido.

—Tienes que entrar por detrás y detener a los ladrones antes de que empiecen a dispararle a los rehenes, se cree que hay unos veinte de la organización ilícita y unos diez rehenes, para nuestra mala suerte, los de la Yorozuya ya están a punto de entrar así que apurate —me explica tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

—Okey. -afirmo y me apresuro a saltar para llegar al lugar por detrás. Como dijo Hijikata-san, están el trío de la Yorozuya, la china en especial me mira con enfado.

—MALDITO CHIHUAHUA, NOS CANSAMOS DE ESPERARTE, NO SÉ PORQUÉ NO NOS DEJARON EL TRABAJO A NOSOTROS, NO NECESITAMOS A NINGÚN ASQUEROSO CHIHUAHUA —me grita la china, el Danna permanece en estado de alerta preparado para entrar y el de lentes intenta calmar a la bestia china que no deja de insultarme por mi tardanza.

—Ya cálmate perra, apuesto a que golpeo más hombres yo que tú que sos una bestia —gruño enojado—.Vamos, entremos y terminemos con esto. —desenvaino y me coloco en posición para proceder.

—Sí seguro bastardo, ya verás que la gran Gura-sama barrera el piso con esos malditos —dice con sorna.

—Ya Kagura, Souichiro-kun, me debes un parfait por esperarte, a la cuenta de tres entramos —nos detiene Danna.

—Uno! —empieza Danna.

—Dos! —dice el cuatro ojos.

—Tres!! —decimos al unísono con la china, ella me mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

—YO TENÍA QUE DECIR TRES!! NO TÚ!! MALDITO BASTARDO!! —me rezonga, pongo los ojos en blanco, es tan inmadura.

Los otros dos sin previo aviso patean la puerta y entran, me adelanto a ellos rápido, miro el panorama y todos están asustados por el alboroto.

—NADIE SE MUEVA O LOS CORTO EN TIRAS FINAS, CAPITÁN DE LA PRIMERA DIVISIÓN DEL SHINSENGUMI OKITA SOUGO —anuncio con sonrisa macabra.

Pero la idiota de la china tenía que arruinar mi gran presentación disparando con su parasol por todos lados imitando con burla mi presentación.

—SOY EL CHIHUAHUA, ME HAGO EL MALO PORQUE NO TENGO AMIGOS —dice imitando mi voz y mirándome burlona—. ESCUCHEN BASTARDOS, LLEGÓ LA REINA DE KABUKICHOU, LA GRAN KAGURA-SAMA DE LA YOROZUYA PENDEJOS, UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y LES VUELO LA CABE...—no pudo terminar porque el Danna le dió un leve golpe.

—Cállate mocosa, ahora vamos a tener que presentarnos nosotros con Patsuan —le dice Gintoki.

—Soy Sakata Gintoki, amante del azúcar y la leche de fresa, soltero para las señoritas —le dirige una sonrisa ladina a un par de mujeres rehenes—. Y este es Shinpachi Shimura —señala los lentes del cuatro ojos, río por lo bajo.— Otaku virgen si les interesa —todos se largan a reír.

—GIN-SAN!!! ESOS SÓLO SON MIS LENTES!! —el otaku le dice avergonzado.

—Patsuan, tus lentes son tu mayor atractivo, un 99% de tu esencia, tu alma

—le explica el Danna con tono de obviedad.

—Ya basta de tantas estúpidas presentaciones —se precipita un ladrón a decir con una pistola en mano— no me interesa quiénes sean, sólo queremos todo el dinero que hay aquí y no me importa empezar a matar a los rehenes para que me den lo que quiero —apunta su arma a una de las mujeres, se la coloca en la cabeza a modo de advertencia.

El hombre carga el arma, pero la china impulsiva dispara con su sombrills a esta y el revólver sale disparado. El malviviente intenta ahorcar a la mujer pero el Danna, el cuatro ojos y yo nos lanzamos a atacar, en un momento veo a la china golpeando al que intentó ahorcar a la víctima y yo para hacerla rabiar le arrojo al imbécil que tengo en frente de un espadazo contra ella, el cuerpo del hombre vivo le golpea la cabeza a la china y pierde un poco el equilibrio.

Se reincorpora y furiosa se lanza a tirarme patadas y puñetazos, yo dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y nos ponemos a pelear, apenas y nos logramos golpear, siempre hemos estado a la altura en lo que habilidades se refiere, supongo que es porque nunca peleamos a matarnos sino más bien por aburrimiento y porque no tenemos rival que nos siga el ritmo.

Veo de reojo que el jefe y el otaku ya han terminado de dejar inconscientes a los malechores, y aunque era mi misión dar aviso a mi división y superiores cuando podían ingresar, no lo he hecho por pelear con la china. Estamos destruyendo todo el lugar, en una ella dispara y el tiro da en un vidrio del frente, este cae en pedazos y después entran desesperados Hijikata-san, Kondo-san y los demás, su cara cambia cuando ven que los hombres de la Yorozuya se han encargado de todo mientras yo no dejo de esquivar e intentar golpear a la china. Hijikata-san se palmea la cara en señal de desacuerdo por mí actitud, no le doy importancia.

Golpes van y golpes vienen cuando el Danna e Hijibaka-san nos toman de la ropa y nos separan como si fuéramos unos críos. La china rezonga.

—Gin-chan, ¿no ves que le estoy dando su merecido al estúpido chihuahua este? —le pregunta enojada.

—Kagura, han destruido todo el banco con su pelea, si quieren seguir peleando váyanse a otro lugar, si nos llegan a cobrar por los daños, te lo voy a descontar de tu sueldo, a menos que Toshi pague todo ¿no cierto Toshi? —le dice Gintoki a Hijibastardo, él rechista y le dice que no le diga Toshi.

—Pero Gin-chan tú nunca me pagas -le dice la bestia china.

—Toshi se hará cargo de todo —la consuela el jefe.

—Ya te dije que no me digas Toshi —le recalca Toshi, perdón Hijikata-san.

—Perdón Toshi, no lo haré de nuevo Toshi. —Danna le responde sonriendo ángelicalmente.

—Mejor váyanse Yorozuya, ya terminó su parte, nosotros nos encargaremos de los delincuentes, gracias por su ayuda. —Kondo-san interviene antes de que otra riña comience.

—¿Y mis honorarios?¿piensan que trabajamos gratis o qué? —lo detiene Danna.

—Los honorarios que podrían haber ganado serán tomados por los daños que ocasionó la chica china, a Sougo también se les descontarán del sueldo —le explica Kondo-san, ahora culpa de la china me van a descontar del sueldo, maldición.

—JAJÁ, TE VAN A DESCONTAR MALDITO CHIHUAHUA, ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESA CARA? ES QUE AHORA NO TE VA A ALCANZAR PARA TU DOG-CHOW? JAJAJAJA —la maldita vio mi rostro de fastidio y ahora se burla.

—POR LO MENOS A MÍ SÍ ME PAGAN, Y AUNQUE ME DESCUENTEN ME ALCANZA, NO COMO A TI CERDA —le refuto y ella pone cara de disgusto, já, ahí tienes china.

—ERES UN MALDITOOOOOO —me grita e intenta abalanzarse contra mí, me preparo para contraatacar pero es detenida por el Danna y los lentes.

—Ya cálmate Kagura-chan que nos van a meter presos por daños y perjuicios —le dice Shinpachi sosteniéndola de un brazo.

—Ohh, china tal vez debería escuchar al otaku y meterte tras las rejas, así quizás te domesticarías un poco bestia —le digo sonriendo sádicamente y acercándome para provocarla.

—Ya basta Sougo, deja a la chica Yorozuya en paz.. por lo menos por hoy —me detiene Kondo-san, lo miro y después de sacarle la lengua a la china me alejo, otro día le daré su merecido.

Los Yorozuya se van arrastrando a la china, afuera ya es noche, yo me retiro y quedan los demás apresando a los ladrones, los rehenes habían sido liberados por el lentes y se habían retirado a sus casas después de rendir declaración.

La noche está silenciosa, hay algunas estrellas asomando y la luna brilla, siento algo extraño, como si alguien me vigilara, pero después de llegar al cuartel me olvido. Ceno algo con algunos de los que están ahí y después me voy a bañar para irme a dormir.

*En otro lado, en la oscuridad de Edo*

*Narrador omnisciente*

—Vaya, vaya, parece que aquí el idiota todavía no reacciona, creo que deberé hacerlo sufrir un poco haber si lo hace, sino el botín de aquí será también mío —comenta un encapuchado de negro, observando al capitán y las peleas que tiene/tuvo con Kagura, sonríe perversamente al mirar a la chica de dieciséis, mañana tal vez haría su aparición frente a ella— Prepárate Okita Sougo, porque si pensabas que no tenías quién te hiciera frente, ahora lo tendrás y desearás que nunca hubiera venido.

El joven se retira entre las sombras, hoy se divirtió bastante mirando a su otra versión, se resguarda entre la oscuridad sonriendo sádico. No podía esperar a aparecerse frente a él y la china.

Continuará...

NOTAS:

-Bueno, este es el primer capítulo del long-fic que estoy escribiendo. Es corto (2536 palabras) por ser el primer cap pero los siguientes capítulos variarán su longitud (no creo que sean más cortos que este). No sé cuántos capítulos serán pero supongo que unos diez más o menos (dependerá de como vaya desarrollando la historia)

-Primeramente había pensado hacer de esta historia un oneshot para el último día del Okikagu Week 2018, pero me parecía daba para extenderla más y bueno aquí está xD.

-Según el largo de los capítulos tal vez pueda tardar un poco más de una semana para actualizar. Pero trataré de que no para no fallarles (el segundo está previsto para el viernes siguiente )

-Espero que les guste, más adelante habrá lemon uwu 7u7.

-Si hay algún error de ortografía o gramatical, agradezco si me lo dicen para corregirlo .

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y DEJAR SUS VOTOS EN ESTA Y MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!! Tienen un lugar en mi cora .

-Creo que eso es todo xD.

Nos leemos.

28-09-18

FlopyRuffini.


	2. El otro sádico

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger (Si la vista no me falla xD). **_Sólo la historia es_** ** _mía._**

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- En este capítulo se rompe la 4 pared (apenas) si no gustan de eso, son dueños de decidir si siguen o no leyendo.

\- Aunque en este capítulo no, el fic contendrá insinuaciones sexuales, lenguaje sexual explícito (lemon uwu), pero advertiré antes.

\- Espero que les guste!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!

El otro sádico.

En Edo un día lleno de sol ilumina la ciudad. Las calles están llenas de movimiento de las personas que van de un lado hacia el otro, niños juegan, hombres y mujeres conversan, todo está tranquilo.

A Sougo eso lo aburre, su día empezó temprano con las insípidas reuniones que tienen en la mañana. El sólo escuchar la voz del subcomandante lo duerme. Después de que se reparten las tareas en las divisiones (a la suya le toca patrullar por el centro de Edo) sale en el auto con dos hombres más rumbo al lugar designado.

La mañana se le hace eterna y cuando llega la hora de comer, inventa una excusa y se escapa, obvio comería algo pero no volvería a estar ahí sentado en el coche a punto de dormirse del aburrimiento.

Se va a un restaurante de ramen, en el lugar apenas y hay personas, conversa con la dueña amenamente mientras come. Siente que es vigilado, se da vuelta pero no hay nadie en algunas de las ventanas del local, sigue con su labor.

Después de una hora, se retira, rumbo al parque al que siempre va, en busca de recostarse en el banco habitual, espera que nadie le haya usurpado el lugar.

Para su suerte la banca está vacía y en el parque hay apenas un grupo de niños. Después de ponerse su antifaz de dormir y acomodarse, se duerme.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el sol todavía está en su punto cuando siente unos ladridos seguidos de una voz que reconoce al instante para su mala suerte ahora. Se despierta y apenas y mira por debajo de la máscara a la dueña de esa voz. La chica está concentrada en jugar con su perro y no se ha percatado de él, Okita sonríe con maldad y empieza a imaginar cómo puede molestarla.

De pronto se le prende el foco y se le ocurre algo. Se levanta con sigilo y busca entre el suelo y los árboles una rama, visualiza una y la toma. Sonríe sádico y mira en dirección de la china y su perro monstruoso, y la lanza directo a ella.

El palo golpea la nuca de Kagura que está de espaldas arrojándole una pelota a Sadaharu, cuando siente el impacto se da vuelta instintivamente para ver al sádico ojicarmín. Este le grita:

—Ven china, traele el palito a tu amo como la perra que eres, chist chist, traelo —él lo dice haciéndole señas como si llamara a un perro, una sonrisa sádica cubre su cara.

Kagura con la pelota en mano a punto de hacerla explotar se la arroja con toda su fuerza a la cara de Sougo, éste la esquivó y desenvainó la katana para ir contra ella. La pelirroja furiosa también arremetió contra él. Katana y parasol se encontraron y sacaron chispas, en el parque los pocos niños que habían salieron corriendo, ya sabían que corrían peligro cuando ellos se cruzaban. Okita se divertía luchando con ella, pero sentía una mirada en su nuca, quería mirar pero no podía.

La yato tiene oportunidad y lo agarra de un brazo lanzándolo contra un árbol, el castaño se golpea la espalda pero se levanta para devolvérsela a la bestia roja que tiene en frente mirándolo con soberbia. Salta con la espada en posición para devolver el ataque pero...

Alguien se interpone entre los dos y detiene su ataque.

Mira sorprendido a la persona.

De la impresión los dos se separan por un par de metros, él otro sonríe altanero y se va acercando a Kagura.

—China, no te aburres de pelear con ese? ¿No te gustaría cambiar de sádico por uno mejor? —le dice el joven sonriéndole con los celestes orbes.

Kagura mira extrañada al chico, el uniforme, su cara, todo es casi idéntico al sádico que está ahí mirando la escena con asombro.

—¿Quién eres? —inquiere la pelirroja demandante.

El ojiceleste sonríe socarrón y mira de reojo a ojicarmín antes de responder.

—Yo, china, soy Okita Sougo, o el bastardo sádico como me llamas. —responde haciendo hincapié en el nombre.

Los otros dos quedan en silencio pero Sougo se acerca enojado a él frunciendo su ceño.

—Mira, maldito imbécil, acá hay un solo Okita Sougo y ese soy yo, no sé de dónde sacaste ese uniforme pero no me importa —le toma del pañuelo del uniforme con fuerza, el joven le sonríe enarcando sus cejas y toma la mano del ojirubí para soltarse, mirándolo sin un ápice de cambio en su expresión juguetona.

—Aww, pues no, yo también soy Okita Sougo capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, pero con la GRAN diferencia de que yo provengo del manga, en pocas palabras YO soy el Okita Sougo original, y tú, bueno del anime —le explica pasando su vista de arriba a abajo rebajándolo.— en el manga yo tengo ojos celestes y el uniforme del Shinsengumi es con plateado —termina diciendo fijando su vista en Kagura que observa la escena en silencio.

—O... o.. ó sea que ahora hay dos sádicos? —habla entrecortada intercalando su azul mirada entre los Okita.

—Sí china, ahora hay dos, dime ¿con cuál preferís pelear ahora? —le sonríe perverso.

Sougo del anime frunce más su entrecejo.

—Espera un momento, si sos del manga ¿cómo terminaste aquí? —cuestiona el castaño de rojizos orbes.

—Estaba aburrido, así que me salí para venir a joderte la vida aquí, entre otros planes que tengo hasta que decida regresar —el ojiceleste sonríe falsamente.

—Así que porque estabas ABURRIDO dijiste? Qué irresponsable, me das asco. —responde el ojirubí.

—Guarda, lo dice el que se escapa para irse a dormir al parque, no seas hipócrita. —le responde él rodando los ojos.

El sádico ojicarmín calla.

—Eh, yo tengo una pregunta —dice Kagura observándolos— Si ahora va haber dos sádicos ¿cómo hago para cuando insulte a uno en específico? —pone expresión pensativa— YA SÉ! Hagan piedra-papel o tijera, él que gane lo llamaré sádico solo y el otro Sádico 2.0 —sonríe malvada la yato.

—China, el sádico 2.0 es él, él es el que acaba de llegar, no yo —contesta Okita del anime.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo se perder? —lo reta el ojiceleste.— tienes miedo de que te quite tu lugar? Yo soy el original, no tú, Sougo 2.0 —lo mira desafiante, recalcando el 2.0.

—Tsk, está bien, hagamos ese estúpido juego y acabemos con esto. —Okita ojicarmín se coloca con las manos en posición, el Okita ojiceleste también.

-Un dos de tres ¿de acuerdo? —salta a decir Kagura.

—Las que tú quieras china, de todos modos voy a ganarle —le dice altanero el sádico de ojos claros.

Sougo del anime tiene un deje de enojo en su inexpresiva cara. *¿Por qué ese imbécil se comportaba así con la china?¿acaso pretendía ser más que un rival ahora que estaba aquí?* —pensó—, algo muuuuuy dentro de él se removió.

—Bien, acá vamos. —anuncia el policía de plateado.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! —dijeron al unísono.

Y el sádico ojicarmín perdió.

—PERDISTE CHIHUAHUA 2.0 POBRECITO NO TE SIENTAS TRISTE SÁDICO 2.0 —Kagura trataba falsamente de consolarlo, burlándose de él con el otro Sougo a su lado con igual expresión burlona.

—Era obvio que iba a ganar, sé mejor que tú qué ibas a elegir. —explica altaneramente el ojiceleste.

El sádico 2.0 se sentía incómodo, pero como acostumbraba no mostró cambio en su expresión.

—¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?¿Dónde te quedarás? —Sougo ojicarmín intenta cambiar de tema.

—Ahora voy a disfrutar de mi estadía aquí, en el cuartel obvio, tengo dinero pero quiero ver la cara de Hijibaka-san cuando vea que hay dos Sougo ¿no sería divertido? —le contesta Okita ojiceleste.

—Mmmm ahora que lo dices sí. —por un segundo el ojirubí pensó que no sería TAN malo el que este otro estuviera, podrían jugarle bromas a Hijikata-san entre los dos.

—China, todavía tienes deseos de pelear o ¿lo dejamos para otro día? —le pregunta el uniformado con plateado sonriéndole.

—Mejor para otro día, todavía no digiero que ahora va haber dos chihuahuas a los que patearles el trasero, y además yo estaba jugando con Sadaharu cuando este imbécil me arrojó una rama, ahora no sé dónde está mi Sadaharu, ayudenmen a buscarlo sádicos roba impuestos—demanda la chica al último enarcando una ceja.

—Está bien china, yo no he dormido muy bien por seguirlos y arruinarle la diversión a Sougo 2.0, busquemos a tu perro. —el Sougo acepta sin problemas y mira a la pelirroja sorprendida.— Ahh china olvidaba decirte que no sólo vine para joderle la vida a Sougo 2.0 sino también para otras... cosas. Pero es mejor que no las sepas. —le guiña un orbe color cielo y la bermellón se sonroja levemente, mira a otro lado para ocultarlo.

El castaño rezagado mira esa reacción de su rival mujer y aunque su cara no demuestra nada, en su interior algo se le remueve, siente una sensación molesta, le parece parecida a la que sentía cuando Hijikata estaba con su hermana, pero descarta el pensamiento, seguro es por el golpe que le dió antes la china, *sí eso debe ser* —piensa—.

Kagura empieza a caminar por el parque con el sádico ganador de cerca, el otro decide muy a su pesar seguirlos. La china grita el nombre de su perro varias veces pero no recibe respuesta.

—SADAHARUUUUUUU!!!! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —grita la yato.— Maldito sádico 2.0 culpa tuya no sé dónde se metió Sadaharu, SADAHARUUUUUUU, ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉS CON ALGUNA PERRITA ¿SI? —llama de vuelta.

Sougo 2.0 rueda los ojos, observa que el Sougo metido mira mucho a la china desde atrás. Frunce su ceño y se adelanta para taparle la vista.

—Eh, china estúpida, tu pulgoso perro tal vez regresó a la casa ¿Por qué no vas a ver ahí y dejas de gritar como una loca? —tira su idea el de rojizos orbes.

—China, Okita 2.0 tiene razón, tu perro puede haber regresado o haberse ido con alguna perra ¿quieres ir a verificar a la Yorozuya? —se mete el de acielada mirada sonriendo pacífico.

—Mmm, bueno, me voy a casa, de todas formas ya se está haciendo tarde y Sadaharu sabe regresar por si solo. —la bermellón toma su sombrilla morada y se dirige a su hogar caminando tranquila.

El Sougo ojiceleste la mira encaminándose a su casa, sonríe y habla.

—¡Espera China! Te acompaño, estoy aburrido y quiero ver la cara del Danna cuando vea que ahora somos tres los sádicos —la detiene, mira al ojirubí como pensando en algo.— Vienes Sougo 2.0? Vamos a acompañar la china y de paso veamos como reacciona el jefe.

El castaño molesto por que cada vez que lo nombran le agregan el 2.0 rechista, pero al igual que el otro, él está aburrido y sin ganas de regresar al cuartel, con las manos en los bolsillos empieza a caminar lentamente posicionándose al extremo derecho de la china y el otro a la izquierda.

El camino se vuelve silencioso, incómodo. El ojicarmín no emite palabra alguna, ni la china ni el otro. La pelirroja observa el atardecer incipiente que de a poco va dando lugar a la noche, observa las tiendas y saluda a la gente conocida del distrito. Las personas -sobre todo mujeres- miran al par de muchachos que caminan a su lado. Algunas les echan miradas encantadas de ver a los apuestos policías que parecen escoltar a la joven.

Ningún Sougo muestra interés en las damas, uno sólo observa la calle por la que transitan y el otro observa cada movimiento de la yato.

Después de unas calles, llegan a la Yorozuya. Kagura ingresa y para su alivio Sadaharu le da la bienvenida con un ladrido y lamiéndole la cara.

—¡Sadaharu aquí estabas! ¡Te busqué por todo el parque! —la joven abraza a su perro.

La puerta de la oficina/living se abre y de esta salen unos lentes cargando a Shinpachi.

—Kagura-chan bienvenida. —saludan los lentes.

—Ya estoy en casa Patsuan. —responde la chica bermellón.

El ambiente parece muy normal, hasta que Shinpachi nota a los dos policías detrás de Kagura.

—Buenas tardes Okita-san? —saluda extrañado el ojimarrón mirando al otro sujeto idéntico.— Quién es él Kagura-chan?

—Ahh Pachie, es el sádico del manga, según él en el manga tiene los ojos celestes y su uniforme es con plateado, dijo que va a estar un tiempo por aquí —explica restando importancia.

—O sea que también es Okita-san? Buenas tardes entonces... que sorpresa, ¿cómo se van hacer llamar para diferenciarse? —pregunta dudoso el castaño oscuro.

—Patsuan, sólo es agregarle el número 2 al chihuahua que conoces de siempre ya que él no es el original ¿no chihuahua 2.0? —Kagura lo dice socarrona mirando al ojicarmín.

—No creo que eso sea correcto Kagura-chan, más bien es de mal gusto. —Contesta el joven de lentes tratando de corregir a la pelirroja.— Okitas-san ¿les molesta si los diferencio por el color de ojos? Los llamaría Okita-san celeste y Okita-san rojo —pregunta amablemente.

Los Sougos se miran y miran los lentes.

—Nos parece bien. —responden al unísono.

—Ohh, que aburrido eres Patsuan -refunfuña la yato.

—Nada de eso Kagura-chan, por cierto ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí con ella? —pregunta curioso Pachie.

Son darle tiempo a que los policias contesten la pelirroja se adelanta.

—Estaba jugando con Sadaharu cuando el bastardo éste —Kagura señala al ojicarmín— me tiró un palo golpeándome, cuando me di vuelta furiosa al saber que era él tratándome de perra, le tiré con la pelota, el imbécil la esquivó, nos pusimos a pelear, le pateé el trasero haciendo que quedara entre unos arbustos y cuando quizo golpearme el sádico —señala al ojiceleste— se interpuso y... ahora quizo acompañarme para saber si Sadaharu estaba acá y de paso ver la cara de Gin-chan —la adolescente cuenta rápido.— bien ahora váyanse sádicos.

—Espera Kagura-chan, voy a despertar a Gin-san que está durmiendo porque le duele la cabeza de la resaca todavía para que conozca al Okita-san celeste —Shinpachi va a la habitación del peliplateado mientras que Kagura y los policías se sientan en los sillones del living —Kagura sola de un lado y los otros dos juntos al frente—.

Se escucha la voz de los anteojos llamando al amante del azúcar, y unos quejidos de dolor.

A los instantes sale Patsuan, se va ala cocina para preparar té. Y luego de unos largos minutos de la habitación sale un adormilado Gintoki.

Los tres jóvenes sentados en silencio lo miran.

—Hola Gin-chan, al fin te levantaste flojo. —saluda con una sonrisa su hija de corazón.

—Hola Kagura —el peliplateado se saca las lagañas de los ojos, todavía no ha notado al par de Sougos. Gintoki se sienta con pesadez al lado de la pelirroja y cuando levanta su bordo mirada se da con el escenario.

—Vaya, parece que todavía no se me va la resaca porque estoy viendo doble jaja —ríe el samurái mayor.

El Sougo ojicarmín se decide a hablar.

—No está viendo doble Danna.

—Jaja, no juegues Souichiro-kun. -ríe nervioso frotándose los párpados con fuerza.— No puede haber dos Souichiros, no, no, no ya serían demasiados sádicos en este fic jaja ¿no es cierto escritora?

—A mí no me metas, yo sólo escribo.

—Gin-chan ahora hay otro sádico más aparte del bastardo, sólo que este es del manga ¿no ves la diferencia? —Kagura señala los ojos y uniformes de ambos, el Sougo 2.0 se siente raro.

—Lo que faltaba, ahora aprenderme otro nombre. —se queja el ricitos.

—Danna pero si tú nunca me llamas por mi nombre, ni siquiera sé si lo sabes —contesta monótono el ojirubí.

—Claro que sí lo sé Sofa-kun —responde rápido.

—Es Sougo jefe. —responden los dos.

—No, no, no. A ti -señala al ojiceleste- te diré Souichiro-kun porque sos el del manga, y a ti —ahora al ojicarmín— Sofa-kun —declara Gintoki.

—Por lo menos podría a alguno llamar por el nombre —reclama el ojiceleste.

—Cállate sofa-kun. —demanda el permanentado.

—Pero dijo que era Souichiro-kun, Danna.

—Aquí no importa que nombre tengan, después de todo yo soy el protagonista en esta historia ¿cierto escritora?.

—O sea que ENCIMA QUE NO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA, ¿QUIERE QUE ME APRENDA EL NOMBRE DEL SÁDICO ESTE Y QUE SEPA DIFERENCIARLOS? —Gin-san intenta largar lágrimas falsas.

-Mmm, pues sí, si vas a estar de borracho por lo menos sabé diferenciarlos.

—ESTÁ LOCA, LOCA, ¿ME ESCUCHA? —grita el de permanente plateada.

—Mira Gintoki, tú a mí me estás haciendo sufrir esperando hasta diciembre *se larga a llorar, ni siquiera te iba a meter en la historia, y encima tienes el tupé de reclamarme, ahora voy a hacer que se repita lo que pasó con Madao. -declaro.

—NOOOO, PERDÓN, TODO MENOS ESO POR FAVOR, HAGO CUALQUIER COSA PERO MENOS ESO, MADAO ME VA A PEGAR TODA SU MADAONEIDAD —suplica Gintoki.

—Habla con el gorila-sensei y dile que haga canon el Okikagu y asunto arreglado.

Gintoki ensombrece su mirada y mira hacia abajo.

—No sé qué es eso del Okikagu pero, ¡ME VOY A JUGAR PACHINKO KAGURA, SHINPACHI! ¡ADIÓS! —se levanta rápido y se va como un rayo.

—OYE, ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUE ES EL OKIKAGU!? ¡OYE! NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA MALDITO PERMANENTADO!

—Ya se fue a jugar con Madao escritora pero... dígame algo —dice Kagura y pregunta curiosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué es el Okikagu?

Prosigamos.

Después de la escapada del ricitos de plata (me las va a pagar), Shinpachi llega con la bandeja con las tazas de té y galletas.

—Qué lástima que Gin-san se fue, había preparado té para él, pero bueno. —Patsuan se sienta al lado de Kagura que tiene el ceño fruncido porque no respondieron a su pregunta. Pero se olvida (gracias a Kamisama) al instante de la cuestión cuando ve las galletas y el té calentito.

Pachie le pasa la bandeja con las tazas para que cada Sougo tome una, van por la misma, se miran desafiantes, y Kagura se las quita.

—Decidan rápido sádicos, no voy a esperarlos —dice tomando té.

Los castaños fruncen el entrecejo y eligen entre las tazas que quedaron.

La habitación queda en silencio mientras los cuatro beben y comen galletas. Es un escenario bastante... inusual. Hasta que el sádico ojicarmín tenía que interrumpir esa rara paz.

—Oii china, no te comas todas las galletas maldita perra tragona. —le suelta mientras Kagura se manda 5 galletas juntas a la boca.

La bermellón se las saca y se las deja frente a él.

—No sabía que no te daban de comer en tu trabajo, aparte de chihuahua, chihuahua muerto de hambre, comételas si tanta hambre tienes sádico 2.0 —le dice soberbia Kagura.

—Sos una asquerosa, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de una china ilegal no? —responde de igual forma el chihuahua ojicarmín.

Kagura se levanta brusca para golpearlo pero el ojiceleste se para y la detiene.

—China, no le hagas caso, está enojado porque ahora él pasa a ser el segundo para todo y tiene que molestarte —le dice mirando de soslayo a su "clon".— y tú puedes dejar de comportarte como un imbécil, estás en casa ajena y aunque la china es medio bestia no deja de ser una señorita —Kagura frunce su entrecejo por las palabras pero en cuanto cruza sus zafiros con los acielados ojos de él, el calor sube a sus blancas mejillas.

La pelirroja por esa vez decide dejar pasar los improperios del chihuahua 2.0, vuelve a sentarse para seguir bebiendo té y le agarra las galletas que le había puesto para mandárselas de a una a la boca. El ambiente a quedado un poco tenso, y para apaciguarlo el castaño de lentes se acomoda la garganta para hablar.

—Eh, Okita-san celeste ¿qué planes tiene en lo que dure su estadía? ¿Cuánto cree que se quedará en este mundo? —preguntan los lentes.

—Tengo varios planes, que involucran a... —mira rápido a la yato para darse cuenta de que ella lo está mirando expectante.- varias personas, vine en realidad con una misión pero no quiero decírtela, se arruinaría, y tardaré lo que tenga que tardar, hasta que no esté satisfecho no me iré. —el joven de ojos aguamarina divaga un poco en su respuesta pero la concluye seguro.

Sougo de uniforme dorado apenas y escucha, está concentrado mirando las miradas furtivas que le hecha su otro yo a la bestia pelirroja. Ya sé está viendo venir que uno de los objetivos del otro Okita es la china pero piensa *"¿qué pretenderá? ¿Quitármela como rival? Eso no lo permitiré, él debe tener a la china del manga se supone, ¿o querrá intentar otra cosa? No creo, ¿a quién podría interesarle ese monstruo violento?*.

—Y qué piensa hacer mientras efectúe su plan? ¿trabajará en el Shinsengumi? —esa pregunta por parte de Shinpachi saca de su ensueño al de rojiza mirada y espera atento la respuesta.

—Sí, pretendo hacer rabiar a Hijikata-san, no puedo esperar a llegar y que vea que ahora son dos los que intentarán matarlo, seguro me darán que trabaje en conjunto con él o que intercalemos días con la división pero eso no me interesa —sonríe macabro para cambiar a una inexpresiva cara.

—Oye, no puedes llegar y pretender que todo será así de fácil ¿cómo vas a hacer con el sueldo? —salta el ojirubí.— No pienso compartirte del mío. —sentencia.

—Ya veremos Sougo 2.0... —le responde con una mirada fría.

La mesa vuelve a quedar en silencio después de eso, Kagura termina su bebida y toma el té medio frío de Gintoki. Aburrida del silencio toma el control de la televisión y la prende, los chicos la miran mientras ella se ríe y queja de los protagonistas de la novela que mira. El ojiceleste mira la hora y se ha hecho tarde son más de las nueve de la noche. Termina de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de la infusión y se para.

—Ya es tarde, vámonos Sougo 2.0, quiero ver la estúpida cara de Hijibaka-san. —demanda.

—Tú a mí no me mandas infeliz. —contesta bruscamente el sádico ojicarmín.

—Bien, si te quieres quedar con la china quédate, yo le digo a Kondo-san que te escapaste de tus obligaciones para irte a dormir al parque y molestar a la china. —le sonríe sádicamente mirando la bermellón cabeza de Kagura. Shinpachi no habla.

—Oye, yo no quiero quedarme aquí con esta perra, pero no quiero que tú me mandes ¿entiendes Sougo? —responde sombrío.-

El castaño de escarlata mirada se levanta y para al lado del de celestes ojos. Los jóvenes que parecen mellizos agradecen la comida al castaño de lentes.

—Adiós China, espero encontrarte para que peleemos —se despide Okita rojo con una sonrisa que la bermellón no ve por tener su mirada puesta en la novela.

—Adiós China perra, espero la revancha. —el otro Okita se despide pero se arrepiente por las últimas palabras *"eso sonó como que la esperaba, y yo no la espero, sólo me divierte pelear con ella, ahora se creerá mucho la muy perra"* piensa.

Kagura se da vuelta y mira a los tres dirigirse a la puerta.

—Adiós sádico, voy a patearte el trasero cuando luchemos; adiós sádico 2.0, espero que te atropellen de camino. —la jovencita se despide con una sonrisa malévola.

Los sádicos se retiran de la Yorozuya, caminan en silencio hasta los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. Sougo de ojos celestes va con su expresión imperturbable, tranquilo. Pero él de carmesí mirada siente incomodidad, presiente que el otro trama algo y no muy bueno, pero quiere evitar pensar.

Los castaños llegaron a destino y por la hora que era supusieron que los demás estarían en el comedor. Así que se dirigieron allí, no sé habían cruzado a ninguno de los hombres de la fuerza. Se miraron por un momento antes de poner sus distintivas sonrisas sádicas. Y abrieron las puertas, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlos y el bullicio que se había escuchado fue suplantado por un silencio sepulcral.

Hijikata Toushiro que estaba concentrado en su bandeja llena de comida cubierta con su aderezo favorito levantó la vista por el cambio de sonidos. Los Okita se acercaron a él que estaba sentado a un lado de Kondo y Yamazaki, portando todavía sus expresiones de sadismo.

—Buenas noches Hijikata-san, ¿Qué tal todo? —dicen al unísono.

El de azabache cabello quedó enmudecido.

—Sougo ¿quién es él y por qué porta un uniforme parecido al nuestro? —el comandante Kondo Isao habla primero al ver la reacción de Toshi.

—Kondo-san soy yo, soy Okita Sougo, pero el del manga. El Sougo que convive con ustedes fue uno de los pocos que fue modificado para la versión animada , nuestros uniformes originalmente son con plateado. —el joven ojiceleste contesta a su preciado superior.— estoy de... visita... por así decirlo. —miente.— Y desde ya anuncio que no me iré por un tiempo. Hijikata-san ¿no te hace feliz saber eso? Ahora tendrás que lidiar con dos Sougo —el de ojos claros sonríe perverso y al ojiazul del vicecomandante un escozor le recorre desde la nuca.

—Vaya... —dice Kondo-san sorprendido.— no sabía de eso, bueno pues bienvenido Sougo... —el hombre pone una mano en su barbilla a modo de pensamiento.— ¿cómo los diferenciaremos?

—Gracias Kondo-san, eh haber Sougo 2.0 ¿cómo nos diferenciarán aquí? —Sougo celeste cuestiona al Sougo rojo.

—Eh, como quieran mientras no me pongan el "2.0" de la estúpida china de la Yorozuya, el cuatro ojos nos diferencia por el color de ojos —declara Sougo ojicarmín.

—Okitas-san yo los llamaré igual que Shinpachi-kun —habla Zaki en voz baja.

—Bueno. —responden.

—Mmm... yo también —acepta Kondo.

—Hijikata-san ¿Qué pasa? ¿te atragantaste con mayonesa? —lo indaga el sádico de ojos carmines.

Toushiro se coloca las manos en su cabeza en señal de incredulidad ante la situación.

—Kondo-san exigo como vicecomandante que envíe al capitán Sougo celeste de vuelta a su mundo, es que acaso ¿no sabe el martirio que será para mí el tener que soportar a estos dos sádicos que intentan matarme cada 5 minutos? —dice el ojiazul casi suplicante.

—Ay Toshi pero eso era antes, Sougo al no tener a nadie de su edad se aburría y por eso te molestaba, pero ahora con el otro Sougo aquí, no lo harán ¿cierto? —les pregunta con una sonrisa amable el hombre.

—No Kondo-san —responden fingiendo ser unos angelitos.

—¿Ves Toshi? Ahora sigamos comiendo que mañana la jornada empieza temprano. —declara el gorila.

Los jóvenes recién llegados se sientan en la misma mesa, comen y conversan amenamente con los demás, algunos saludan y se van retirando a sus aposentos. Quedan nuevamente ellos cinco al último. A Hijikata algo le carcome el pensamiento y se decide a hablar.

—Sougo celeste ¿dónde dormirás? ¿Qué harás con las tareas que tienes para con la división? ¿Harán las cosas juntos o intercambiarán días? —pregunta el pelinegro.

Los Okita miran al vicecomandante y entre ellos.

—En mi habitación no obvio. —responde rápidamente levantando la voz Sougo rojo.

—Obvio que dormiré en mi habitación ¿dónde más? Esa es mi recámara también. Sólo necesito un futón. —responde el ojiceleste serio y de reojo mira al otro Sougo.— y lo otro lo veremos mañana ¿no Kondo-san?.

—Sí Toshi, mañana se verá que se decide. -Kondo declara y se levanta para retirarse.— Buenas noches chicos. —se despide y se va.

Los cuatro restantes hacen lo mismo y después de colocar las bandejas para lavar, se retiran a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Los sádicos pasan a su habitación, Okita ojicarmesí se desviste y coloca el pijama, se acuesta sin pronunciar palabra. El otro busca en el armario el futón y ropa de cama. Lo coloca a unos metros de donde está el otro castaño, y hace las mismas acciones sólo que este se olvidó del pijama, se levanta y le saca uno al ojirubí.

—Ese pijama es mío y no te lo presto, pide las cosas antes si vas a necesitarlas desgraciado o trae las tuyas. —habla en tono duro el sádico 2.0.

—Uy pues que lástima porque ya me lo puse, no seas un mocoso berrinchudo, lo que no me prestes, lo tomaré sin permiso. —declara imperturbable el ojiceleste.

—¿Ah si? Pues ya que estamos dime, ¿qué demonios pretendes hacer aquí? Porque no te creo nada eso de la "visita" y que quieres molestarme, anda, responde. —Okita de rojizos ojos se endereza y mira al otro esperando la verdad.

—JAJA, ¿te estuviste aguantando todo el día para hacerme la dichosa pregunta cierto? —ríe falso el sádico.

—Responde de una maldita vez.

—Mmm, bien. Vine con la misión que me encomendé a mi mismo de hacerte reaccionar respecto a algo, si lo haces me iré rápido pero si no... voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno. Te quitaré el puesto de capitán, será sólo mío. Te robaré la atención y cariño que tengas. Te seguiré adonde quiera que vayas, y... la china sólo me querrá a mí de rival, te dejará a un lado; olvidado, y no sólo eso, pretendo mucho más de ella mientras esté aquí, tengo que aprovechar y hacer lo que tú no haces. —Okita Sougo de ojos color cielo le responde con una expresión sádica, soberbia, malvada.— Okita Sougo 2.0, prepárate porque en ti está la respuesta, sino desearás no haber nacido cuando te haya arrebatado todo.

El de claros ojos termina de hablar y se acuesta. Dándole la espalda al anonadado de ojos rojos.

—Ya veremos si será tan fácil, no creas que no lucharé maldito bastardo. No sé porqué tanto interés en esa bestia china —le responde al ahora rival Sougo que está de espaldas.

El de aguamarinos orbes sonríe de lado al escuchar el apodo de la yato, pero no responde a las provocaciones del otro.

El ojirubí murmura algo, seguro un improperio al ver que ha sido ignorado. Se acomoda nuevamente ahora dándole la espalda al ojiceleste.

Sougo ojicarmín antes de dormir repasa que su mal presentimiento fue cierto, ese no pretende nada bueno, aunque se pregunta a qué se refería cuando le dijo que tenía que reaccionar, *¿reaccionar respecto a qué?* piensa y un último pensamiento se refleja en su mente.

¿Mañana empezaría mi tortura?.

El ojiceleste se duerme rápido, con una sonrisa ladina porque mañana empezaría con su plan y diversión.

Continuará...

NOTAS

-Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado , algunos capítulos tendrán número y otros palabras como título (?).

-Perdonen si sobretodo Sougo (el del anime) tiene mucho Ooc :( pero necesito por estos primeros caps que sea así para desarrollar la trama.

-El capítulo cuenta con 5351 palabras en total.

-Si hay algún error de ortografía o gramatical me gustaría que me lo hagan saber para corregirlo a la brevedad :).

\- Tal vez el próximo capítulo se suba un poco más tarde (a la noche) pero sí el viernes sin falta (quiero adelantar/terminar con las secuelas de algunos fics pendientes ).

¿Se le vendrá la noche al Sougo ojicarmín? ¿cuánto sufrirá él por culpa del ojiceleste? ¿aprenderá Gintoki el nombre del sádico o logrará no confundirse cuando los nombre?

Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos de "Dos Sádicos" xD.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CORAZONES!! Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi cora 3.

Nos leemos :)

5-10-18

Flopy


	3. Tres son multitud

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger (Si la vista no me falla xD). **Sólo la historia es mía.**

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- Aunque en este capítulo no, el fic contendrá insinuaciones sexuales, lenguaje sexual explícito (lemon uwu), pero advertiré antes. Agrego que un capítulo tendrá material Gore, para más información lea las notas al final. xD

\- *cursiva* para los pensamientos.

Espero que les guste!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!

Tres son multitud.

*Narra Sougo rojo*

Estoy recostado en mi futón con mi antifaz rojo puesto, estoy despierto desde hace rato pero tengo pereza para levantarme a escuchar a Hijkata y sus aburridos sermones de toooodos los días. No siento presencia a mi lado, creo que el otro Sougo ya se levantó, seguro que intentará chuparle las medias a Kondo-san e Hijibaka. Y qué casualidad que justo pensando en el bastardo ese, la puerta se abre y entra.

—Oii, Sougo 2.0 levántate y desayuna que se hace tarde y Kondo-san con Hijikata-san quieren dar las tareas para hoy. —me dice, puedo sentir que está parado frente a mí.

Me hago el que me estoy despertando, estiro mis brazos y bostezo. Me quito la máscara de dormir.

—Desde tan temprano me empiezas a marginar? Deja de mandarme imbécil, como si no supiera a que hora son las dichosas juntas —le digo mirándolo irascible.

—Yo vine porque Hijikata-san me mandó no porque me importe si vas a o no, has lo que quieras. —me responde tosco. JA! IMBÉCIL! él sale cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Medio molesto me levanto y pongo el uniforme, alzo mi preciada katana y salgo rumbo a los baños para lavarme la cara y los dientes. En los baños hay algunos de los chicos a los que saludo. Después de orinar y lavarme me dirijo al comedor para desayunar. Ahí también hay algunos hombres que me dan los buenos días atentos, les respondo y después de servirme café me siento a tomarlo tranquilo. Yamazaki aparece y mira como buscando algo o alguien, y para mi mala suerte es a mí. Se dirige hasta donde estoy.

—Buenos días capitán Okita. —me saluda, les respondo con un asentimiento y observo en su expresión una especie de duda o miedo. Sigo tomando el café

—¿Qué pasa Zaki? Escupe lo que tengas que decir. —digo dejando la taza de café fuerte en la mesa.

El pobre Zaki da un salto asustado.

—Ehh, Kondo-san e Hijikata-san lo requieren con urgencia, quieren anunciar algo para dar las órdenes de hoy, tiene que ver con el otro Okita-san... —Yamazaki dice titubeando.

Ruedo los ojos, de un sorbo me terminó el café. Me levanto a dejar la taza sin producir palabra, me pregunto porque tanta la urgencia, seguro debe ser sobre la división que tengo a cargo.

—Vamos Yamazaki. —le digo saliendo del comedor caminando rumbo a la habitación, junto a mí va Zaki y detrás vienen los chicos que quedaban por ahí.

En el cuarto ya están todos reunidos, frente al comandante Kondo y subcomandante Hijikata, están sentados los capitanes de las divisiones y detrás de ellos los que pertenecen a cada una, noto que donde tengo que estar yo, está el "Sougo celeste", aprieto mis puños.

Me siento con pesadez al lado de este, haciendo que la vaina de mi katana le hinque una pierna.

—Imbécil ten más cuidado. —dice lanzándome dagas con sus ojos.

—Uy perdón, no me di cuenta. —respondo encogiendo los hombros y falso.

Saco la katana de mi cinto y la dejo a mi lado. No me di cuenta que estaba siendo observado por Kondo-san, Hijibaka-san y todos los demás.

—Buenos días chicos. —saluda Kondo-san.

—Buenos días a todos. —Hijikata-san saluda y se acomoda la garganta. —Bien, tenemos un anuncio que hacerles, como saben ahora hay dos Sougo, y el recién llegado también quiere hacerse cargo de su división. Por eso esta reunión tiene el propósito de avisarles que la primera división tendrá dos capitanes por un tiempo, y si la visita se alarga se tomarán otras medidas. Bien ahora les daré las tareas para hoy. —el subcomandante Hijibastardo soltó todo de una, tal vez por eso hoy querían que me reuniera con ellos antes, pero no me quedaré con la duda y pregunto antes de que siga con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Perdón Hijikata-san pero ¿cuáles serían esas "otras medidas"? —pregunto curioso haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

Antes de que él responda, el gorila que tengo de comandante lo detiene para hablar él, esto tiene mala pinta viendo la reacción de Kondo-san.

—Verás Sougo rojo, está mañana bien temprano —ahora ya eran cerca de las 9— hablamos con el viejo Matsudaira sobre esto... y dijo que por ahora los dos permanezcan a cargo del escuadrón y evaluemos el desempeño... pero que si la estancia del Sougo celeste se extendía que... uno de los dos tiene que dejar el puesto... pero... la buena noticia es que no dijo nada sobre si ese Sougo sería ascendido o degradado, así que yo les propongo que los dos se esfuercen al máximo así ninguno dejará su puesto. —Kondo-san es amable y sé que esa "buena noticia" está un poco disfrazada, si esto sigue así seguro uno sería degradado, transferido o lo peor despedido... pienso que también sería una posibilidad el cambiar de división pero... eso perjudicaría a otro capitán.

—Está bien, de todos modos hay dos posibilidades ¿no? Primera: puedo matar al Sougo usurpador o segunda: matar a Hijikata-san y quedarme con su puesto. —sonrió sádico.— pero... esas serían las medidas que tomaría yo si se diera que el Sougo celeste no se fuera. —respondo inexpresivo.

—JA! Matarme a mí? No digas estupideces, no podrías Sougo 2.0. —responde sarcástico el imbécil celeste.

—Bueno ya basta de tanta charla, eso se verá después, ahora Toshi da las tareas para hoy que tengo que ir a la casa de Otae-san a cuidarla pero que no me vea. —dice Kondo-san, Hijikata-san hace expresión de fastidio.

—División 1, hoy les toca hacer control de tráfico en las calles cercanas del distrito Kabuki, NO QUIERO ENTERARME QUE USTEDES SON LOS QUE LOS OCASIONAN ¿entendido Sougo rojo y Sougo celeste? Porque sino seppuku. Bien prosigo, la división dos... —Hijikata-san siguió hablando pero yo dejé de escucharlo, me di cuenta cuando todos se levantaron que él ya había por fin terminado, hice lo mismo y me dirigí a los coches para tomar uno. Pero el que siempre usaba ya lo había agarrrado el bastardo celeste, pero sonriendo altanero me subí de copiloto.

—Oh, no sabía que iba a tener chófer ahora, a ver, ¿puedes llevarme a comprar pan de yakisoba y después ir a donde debemos cumplir nuestro deber? —le digo mandón y sonriendo de lado.

—No empieces con tus berrinches, agarré el coche este porque es el que siempre uso, si quieres me bajo y lo manejas tú. —me responde frío.

Me coloco el cinturón y él arranca. Salimos de los cuarteles y atrás nos siguen los otros chicos del escuadrón. Veo que él de a tanto mira de reojo a mi dirección, tiene seguro algo que quiere decir pero no sabe como encarar el tema.

—Si tienes algo que decir sólo dilo y deja de mirarme que empezaré a dudar de tu sexualidad, aunque ¿quién no se enamoraría de mí? —le suelto enarcando una ceja gracioso.

—Ya que lo dices... creo que alguien todavía no ha caído ante tus encantos sádicos... por cierto hoy nos toca el distrito de la china ¿crees que la encontremos? —me responde sonriendo con sadismo.

—Yo que sé, no soy un acosador como Kondo-san y ser el acosador de una bestia china no está en mis planes... —respondo neutro pero un pensamiento cruza mi mente.— no me digas que tu quieres encontrártela —le digo socarrón.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo pendiente pelear con ella, a parte ehh... me gusta verla, al igual que nosotros ella creció, ya no es la niña de catorce que conocimos hace mucho, ¿acaso los golpes que ella te ha dado te han atrofiado la cabeza? —me dice mirando al frente y sonriendo, frunzo el entrecejo molesto.

—Habrá crecido de altura pero sigue siendo la misma china tragona y malhablada de siempre, no sé porqué tanto interés. Y el único atrofiado aquí eres tú. —termino por decir tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero no me deja de bullir la mente, quiero encontrar a que se refería con que había crecido, lo único que notaba cambiado era su altura, su cabello y que ahora su fuerza ya me había pegado varios golpes imprevistos.

—Vaya, qué ciego, tú te lo pierdes. —responde con una sonrisa ladina, y cuando estoy por responder llegamos a donde estaremos hoy, el para el auto y se baja sin esperar mi contestación.

También me bajo, estamos en una de las calles céntricas, en otras esquinas se puede ver a los demás parados con los silbatos y las luces para regular el tránsito.

La calle está bastante transitada por ser que todavía es temprano. La mañana comienza, aburrida, las multas que hicimos eran la mayoría a mujeres que nos preguntaban si éramos mellizos y nuestra situación sentimental. Respondí siempre diciendo que busco una sumisa para tenerla de mascota, muchas se sorprendían pero después se sonrojaban dándome sus números.

Por otro lado, mi "mellizo" respondió que estaba interesado en buscar una mujer que fuera difícil de controlar, de carácter fuerte, porque así era más difícil y emocionante el tratar de entrar a ella, una persona más bien "bestia" pasó por mi cabeza que entraba en esa descripción, sentí una punzada en mi pecho que dejé pasar. Las mujeres se mostraron curiosas por esa respuesta y le preguntaron si ya tenía a alguien que le gustara con esas especificaciones y el bastardo respondió sonriendo ladino y diciendo "quién sabe" haciéndose el misterioso. Las damas rieron nerviosas y luego de darle ánimos en su búsqueda y darle también sus números se fueron.

El medio día nos alcanzó, el sol empezaba a pegar fuerte, y a la hora de almorzar llamé a Yamazaki para que tome nuestro lugar. Con el imbécil nos vamos a comer por ahí cerca, nuevamente somos el centro de atención por parte del público femenino, sobre todo él llama la atención porque nunca lo habían visto antes, inventó que había sido transferido y yo le agregué burlón que era porque extrañaba a su hermano (se supone que soy yo) las presentes emitieron un "Awwww" porque les pareció tierno.

Después de escaparnos del restaurante diciendo que se nos había terminado la hora del almuerzo, ambos salimos caminando con dirección al parque para echarnos una siesta, el sol estaba fuerte, deberían ser como las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Llegamos al parque y aunque suene inmaduro, salí corriendo para llegar primero al banco donde siempre me siento, el Sougo celeste se largó a reír dirigiéndose al banco que estaba del otro lado al frente, murmurando "pobre, ahora tiene que luchar hasta por el banco del parque", se piensa que no lo escuché, maldito bastardo, después me vengaré diciéndole a Hijikata-san que estuvo durmiendo y no se toma el trabajo en serio.

Rechiste de enojo, y sentándome con expresión de fastidio vi que el infeliz se había puesto el antifaz de siempre y se había recostado cruzando brazos y piernas. Yo hice lo mismo y aún medio molesto, bajé mi antifaz rojo para que me tape los ojos y no me moleste el sol, de a poco me fui durmiendo.

*Narrador omnisciente*

Muy cerca del parque, el trío de la Yorozuya regresaba de hacer un trabajo, Gintoki traía el sobre con el dinero sonriendo, pensando en gastarlo en el pachinko esa noche, pero Shinpachi y Kagura, sabiendo de las hazañas que hacía el hombre con el dinero que también pertenecía a ellos no se quedarían esta vez sin nada. Así que le tenderían una trampa y le sacarían su parte.

—Sacamos bastante dinero con las fotos que le conseguimos a la señora de su marido infiel —venía diciendo el peliplateado con una sonrisa mientras contaba el efectivo, aunque él pensaba en no darles nada y gastarlo todo, tal vez esa noche tendría suerte y se sacaba el pozo en las máquinas de pachinko.

Los jóvenes se miraron cómplices, pondrían su plan en marcha.

—Sí Gin-chan, y lo mejor es que como empezamos desde la mañana no sufrí tanto el sol. —dijo Kagura sonriendo ángelicalmente con su parasol en mano.

—Ay Kagura, tú te acuerdas de tu acordes predeterminados cuando te convienen, las veces que corres al sol y no te ha pasado nada —dice el samurái mayor en tono de reclamo.— ¡y no quiero ni acordarme de tu falsa muerte mocosa! ¿sabes lo que sufrí? —ahora se hace el melancólico con una falsa lagrimita.

—Gin-chan querías meter mis cenizas en una lata y dejarlas en un estacionamiento ¡¡¡MALDITO PERMANENTADO!!! —la yato le grita acordándose de esa vez, aunque ese enojo venía también porque ninguno de los dos hombres con los que pasaba más tiempo se dieron cuenta, y apareció el bastardo del sádico arruinándole todo, siendo el primero y único en notar su "actuación", además de que le dijo esas extrañas palabras... "si te aman, lo notarán" ¿qué quiso decirle esa vez? ¿Que él la amaba? El sólo pensar en eso hizo que a la bermellón sus entrañas se le removieran de forma rara...

La mente de la pelirroja empezaba a divagar cuando la señal de Patsuan la devolvió ahí.

—Ya, eso ya pasó, olvidemoslo...mira GIN-SAN!! ES KETSUNO ANA EN TOPLESS!!!! —le grita el chico de lentes señalando una dirección cualquiera.

—¡¿DÓNDE?! ¿¡DÓNDE!? —grita el hombre mirando a todos lados.

—¡¡¡AQUÍ MALDITO EXPLOTADOR!!! —le grita la joven encestándole un golpe que lo deja en el piso.

Los yorozuya menores agarran a su jefe y le sacan del sobre lo que les corresponde, apenas dejándole migajas al permanentado. Kagura sale corriendo a comprarse sukonbu, y Shinpachi se dirige a la Yorozuya arrastrando a su jefe inconsciente.

La yato se dirige feliz de tener por fin algo de dinero para gastar en su golosina favorita, va a la tienda de siempre y compra varias cajitas, decide guardarse algo del dinero para tener después, sabía bien que con la mayoría de los trabajos que hacían no ganaban mucho porque siempre hacían desastre o su tacaño jefe no les daba nada.

Cuando salió del negocio decide ir al parque a sentarse un rato, el sol empezaba a bajar de a poco y no quería regresar tan pronto para no escuchar los sermones de Gin-chan, aunque siempre podía solucionarlo noqueándolo.

La joven yato llega al parque. Y lo primero que sus azulados ojos ven es no a uno sino a dos estúpidos chihuahuas durmiendo en las bancas que ella suele utilizar. En el lugar hay poco y nada de movimiento por ser que el clima es bastante agradable. De su bolsita con cajas de sukonbu saca una de estas para comer. Camina un poco alrededor del sitio, si estuviera Sadaharu podría jugar con él pero el perro se quedó con Otose en lo que ellos regresaban.

Kagura aburrida se acuerda de que el día anterior dejó una pelea pendiente con el sádico de ojos celestes, no podía olvidar la sonrisas y miradas que este le echaba, se había puesto un poco nerviosa porque lo primero que pensó fue que ese bastardo se comportaría igual que él chihuahua ojicarmín pero no había sido así. La pelirroja decidió que ese era un buen momento para pelear, estaba aburrida y apenas y se veía gente alrededor.

Pero había un pequeño problema.

¿Cuál de los imbéciles que estaban durmiendo era el sádico ojiceleste?. Una forma de saberlo zurcó su mente, sonrió sádica.

Kagura se acercó a una de las bancas donde un Sougo reposaba, ella esperaba que fuera el de ojos color cielo. Conteniendo la risa, la joven sádica tomó el antifaz que cubría los ojos del sujeto y tiró de él lo máximo que daba el elástico para después soltarlo.

La reacción del Sougo que se despertó de un sobresalto la hizo quebrar de risa.

—AHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA PERRA BASTARDA!!! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? DESGRACIADA ESO DOLIÓ!!! —le gritaba furioso el Sougo despertado.

La bermellón se reía sin mirar al policía, pero al mirar al samurái su risa se esfumó, y con ella una voz hace presencia.

—Ah eres el sádico 2.0 —dice la joven mirando con indiferencia al Sougo de ojos carmesíes.

Al castaño ojirubí le molestó eso, demasiado para su gusto. No sólo lo habían despertado de forma abrupta sino que ni siquiera era a él a quién buscaba la china, otra punzada fue sentida en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡¿qué son esos gritos?! —el castaño ojiceleste se había despertado y quitado el antifaz.— China! ¿qué haces aquí?

—Cuando llegué al parque ustedes malditos infelices me usurparon los bancos donde me suelo sentar. Estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió que era un buen momento para la pelea que quedó pendiente ayer, ¿qué dices sádico? —dice la bermellón sonriendo retadora dándose vuelta a mirar al policía de plateado.

El Sougo 2.0 quería vengarse y rápido agarró su katana para sacarla de la vaina y arremeter contra su rival.

Pero la yato lo paró con su parasol sin ni siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

—Sorry sádico 2.0 pero tres son multitud, no tengo interés en pelear contra ti hoy, tal vez... otro día. —le dice la chica encogiéndose de hombros, con falsa expresión de lamento.

El ojicarmesí de nuevo sintió una punzada pero esta fue más profunda, le hirió un "poco" su sádico orgullo. El ojiceleste sonrió al verle la cara.

—A ti china, te digo sí a todo. —le contestó el castaño ojiceleste con una sonrisa perversa. Se levantó del banco para desenfundar y atacar a su contrincante.

El policía de plata y la yato comenzaron con su pelea, los dos se movían con movimientos ágiles intentando golpear al otro, Kagura hacia uso tanto de su sombrilla como de su habilidad innata de pelea, se movía con gracia, al ojiceleste le gustaba ver ese largo cabello bermellón mecerse con ella, y esas largas piernas torneadas tratando de patearlo, lo único que no le gustaba era esa capa que tapaba toda su parte superior, él quería verla y mostrarle al Sougo rezagado lo que se perdía, lo ciego que estaba, aunque si este seguía así no dudaría en quitársela del todo.

Por otro lado Sougo rojo... había quedado sentado mirando a su rival luchar con el Sougo celeste. La china sonreía mientras intenta encestar algún golpe, y obvio que el otro le devolvía las sonrisas, estaba muy enzañada con él. Los movimientos eran rápidos pero ninguno daba de lleno, patadas, puñetazos, choques entre la katana y el parasol que sacan chispas.

El castaño 2.0 miraba el espectáculo con una cara que por fuera no demostraba nada pero por dentro...

¡Esa maldita china! ¡¿cómo se atreve a dejarme de lado para pelear con ese?! ¿¡qué se piensa?! ¡¿qué encontrará a alguien mejor que YO para luchar?! Ah, esperen... parece que sí. ¡no! Ese no puede ser más fuerte que yo! Los dos tendríamos que estar al mismo nivel! Pero porqué la estúpida bestia roja está tan interesada en pelear con él? ¿Por qué pone esa sonrisa tan grande? ¿acaso yo no le era suficiente? —piensa el Sougo 2.0, ver que su rival ni una mirada le echaba, le molestaba mucho, más de lo que quisiera admitir.

El de ojos claros se había dado cuenta del rostro de su igual, y sin dejar de luchar con la pelirroja, le habló.

—¿Y china? ¿qué piensas? ¿quién es más fuerte? ¿el pobre idiota que está ahí sentado o yo? —le pregunta a la yato, ésta ríe.

—Mmm, son lo mismo, no noto diferencia... pero no me viene mal practicar pateándole el trasero a otro sádico —sonríe altanera Kagura.

—¿Así que lo mismo eh? Tal vez tenga que mostrarte en qué nos diferenciamos... —responde con una sonrisa lasciva el ojiceleste.

La bermellón frunce su ceño. Y por fin le logra dar una patada al ojiceleste que lo manda contra la banca en la que está sentado el Sougo olvidado. La fuerza de la yato los envía a los dos hasta el árbol más cercano quebrándolo. Los policías se quejan del dolor, aunque la peor parte se la llevó el Okita rojo al dar de lleno contra el árbol. Kagura se ríe de los sádicos que se paran adoloridos. El ojiceleste sonríe contento.

—Vaya china, cada vez más fuerte, debí tomarme más en serio la pelea, creo que me distraje... —el castaño de uniforme con plateado le sonríe a la bermellón que para de reírse para mirar al dúo molesta.

—Eres un imbécil. —le dijo furiosa la bermellón acercándose a ellos.— ¿Qué te distrajo maldito chihuahua? —la joven lo señala con su sombrilla desafiante.

—Ja, tus fabulosas piernas china, tú sonrisa al pelear. —le contesta Sougo celeste con una sonrisa ladina—. Ahora debemos tener una revancha ¿no te parece? —le pregunta expectante.

La yato se sonroja y maldice.

—La próxima vez no saldrás vivo si peleas igual que hoy, ayuda al sádico 2.0 que debe tener rota alguna costilla, perdón Chihuahua 2.0 pero me olvidé que estabas ahí. —la chica china mira el horizonte y está atardeciendo—. Adiós perros roba impuestos.

Kagura con su parasol en su cabeza toma su bolsa con sukonbus y se retira.

Sougo ojicarmín se paró y se sacudió la chaqueta y pantalón las hojas y tierra. Le duele el abdomen pero su orgullo de sádico más, el Sougo celeste le está quitando a la rival con la que llevaba tanto tiempo peleando.

—Eu necesitas ayuda? ¿te duele algo? —le pregunta el usurpador, porque eso era para él, un usurpador que le estaba lentamente quitando todo.

—No necesito tu ayuda, y no, no me duele nada. —el ojicarmesí respondió tosco, sentía un fuerte dolor en su espalda pero lo ocultaría, ya no faltaba tanto para que terminara la jornada de ese día. Cuando llegara al Shinsengumi se tomaría algo, él siempre había sido de los que se recuperan rápido, así que no sería problema.

—Está bien Sougo 2.0, como digas, no hace falta que te hagas el duro, recuerda que soy tú también y sé cuando queremos fingir que estamos bien —le dice el de ojos aguamarinos poniéndolos en blanco—. y tú... bueno aparte de la espalda lastimada... te dolió lo que dijó la china ¿no? Jaja —el ojiceleste se ríe burlón.

—Cállate desgraciado, a mi no me importa lo que diga esa bestia china, ya vámonos. —le contesta el ojirubí caminando a zancadas.

El dúo de sádicos sale rumbeando al lugar donde estuvieron a la mañana, las luces de bares y clubes empezaban a adornar la ciudad, cuando llegaron, vieron que Yamazaki justo estaba haciendo una multa. El ojicarmín sentía dolor todavía por lo que se metió al coche, total la ronda estaba terminando y pronto otra división tomaría ese lugar por la noche.

El de cristalina mirada conversaba con el inspector mientras este reprendía al hombre multado. El moreno quería averiguar dónde se habían metido los capitanes y porque el capitán Okita rojo había regresado con esa cara esquiva.

—Capitán Okita celeste, ¿puedo saber dónde estuvieron? Y... ¿por qué el capitán Okita rojo está molesto? —pregunta en un susurro para que el Sougo que se encuentra dentro no escuche y algo temeroso, aún no podía confiar del todo en el recién llegado.

—Yamazaki, estuvimos cumpliendo con nuestro deber por aquí cerca cuando nos distrajimos un poco y terminamos en el parque. Ah y a tu otro capitán está molesto porque una mujer le hirió el orgullo... —responde el de uniforme con plateado seguro, y después sonrió acordándose de la china, se había divertido luchando con ella, pero le gustó mucho cuando ella ignoró al Sougo 2.0, que la chica hiciera eso le facilitaba un poco las cosas para su plan, pero el verla le hacía lo hacía perder un poco el control, era hermosa y él tenía que hacer que el otro imbécil recapacitara.

—Ahh... —responde Zaki, pero no termina de creer en todo.— por cierto, Hijikata-san vino a ver que tal iba todo y quería hablar con los dos, yo le mentí que se habían ido a entrenar un rato.

—¿no sabes que quería? —cuestiona el castaño de ojos cristalinos.

—Creo que puede ser sobre un caso que es reciente, dijo que esta noche o mañana hablaría con ustedes. —contesta el moreno.

—Bien, ¿ya has terminado? El idiota de adentro debe tomar algo para aliviar el dolor. No sé si no tiene algo quebrado. —pregunta Okita celeste.

—Sí capitán, deje que avise a las demás patrullas y podemos retirarnos. —contesta fuerte y claro Sagaru. Este hace las llamadas y anota datos de las multas de ese día en su libreta.

Terminadas las llamadas, los policías se suben al auto quedando Zaki en el asiento trasero y Sougo celeste en el piloto.

—Buen trabajo Okita-san rojo —saluda el inspector.

—Eh, buen trabajo Zaki. —responde Sougo 2.0, no sabe si el inspector lo dijo en broma, porque ese día apenas hizo su trabajo unas 2 o 3 horas, esperaba que el otro imbécil no lo hubiera embaucado sólo a él.

Después de eso, los tres samuráis se dirigieron a los cuarteles, en el camino la conversación fue entre el inspector y el capitán ojiceleste, hablaron cosas triviales como qué habrían almorzado los que estuvieron en el cuartel, sobre las multas de ese día, entre otros temas igual de nimios.

Okita que iba de piloto miraba por el espejo retrovisor al otro que trataba de mantenerse con su expresión imperturbable. El golpe debe dolerle pero no tanto como el orgullo de sádico.

El trío llegó al cuartel y mientras el dúo de ojiceleste y moreno iba con Hijikata, Sougo 2.0 lo pasó por alto cuando lo cruzó en uno de los pasillos, el subcomandante demoníaco lo llamó, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del capitán.

Toushiro extrañado miró en la dirección por la que iba el castaño.

—¿Qué le pasó? Yamazaki contesta.

—EHHH subcomandante ¿por que yo? —pregunta sorprendido el inspector.

—Porque tú estuviste con ellos. —responde Toshi con obviedad.

—Ehh, a Okita-san rojo lo hirieron... eso contó el capitán Okita-san celeste... ¿no es cierto? —responde el espía del Shinsengumi.

—A Sougo una mujer le hirió el orgullo subcomandante, y además la espalda, pero eso fue en parte culpa mía. —interviene el ojiceleste.

El pelinegro pone expresión cansada.

—¿Pelearon con la chica de la Yorozuya no? —pregunta Hijikata.

—En realidad yo luché con ella, la china ignoró a Sougo 2.0 para centrarse en pelear contra mí, y yo recibí una patada de ella que fue parada con la espalda de él contra un árbol. Por eso está molesto. —cuenta el de cristalinos orbes.

—O sea que ese árbol que se terminó por caer fue POR CULPA DE USTEDES QUE SE SALTAN EL TRABAJO, LOS VOY A SUSPENDER A LOS DOS —el subcomandante reprende al ojiceleste que apenas y lo escucha—. A ti también Yamazaki.

—SUBCOMANDANTE ¿POR QUÉ YO? —lloriquea el moreno.

—Porque sí, los muchachos me dijeron que te pusiste a practicar bádminton. —le dice el ojiazul.

Yamazaki queda en silencio, no podía argumentar nada ante esa lógica.

—Bien, como el otro Sougo no está presente, lo que tenía que decirles se los diré mañana, ahora vayamos a cenar. —termina el de flequillo en V de decir.

En las duchas del cuartel Sougo ojicarmín está bañándose, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado en el día, muy a su pesar acepta que le dolió que la china lo prefiriera al otro, pero cambiaría eso, demostraría que él era el mejor rival para ella. Aunque otro sentimiento quería empezaba a dejar marcas en él, lo ignoró. _No eso no podía ser_ se dijo.

Después de salir del baño, se dirigió a su habitación, iría a comer algo cuando todos se hubieran ido a dormir, de paso tomaría un analgésico para el dolor. Al otro día tocaba entrenar a la mañana y quería estar al cien de sus facultades.

Pasaron unas horas y el ojiceleste apareció en la recámara, el se hizo el dormido. Sintió que buscaba algo y después salió, a la media hora regresó y al cabo de unos minutos el Okita celeste estaba acostado.

El de carmesíes orbes esperó a que se durmiera, aunque con el antifaz puesto era difícil saber eso a la primera, tenía que esperar que su respiración se volviera calmada. Cuando sintió eso, se levantó y fue a la cocina, comió y tomó una pastilla. Su espalda apenas y le dolía pero si se forzaba mucho sus movimientos le molestaba.

De regreso en su futón, escuchó que el que dormía al lado murmuraba entre sueños.

—Chi... chi... na... china... —el ojicarmín sintió por milésima vez una punzada en su pecho, pero se dió vuelta y la imagen de la yato fue lo último que vino a su mente antes de dormirse. Mañana sería otro día y no podía dejar que ese le quitara todo.

Okita Sougo no sabía lo que se aproximaba, era algo que lo haría reaccionar por las buenas... o por las malas...

NOTAS:

-Aquí tuvieron el tercer capítulo!! Este cuenta con 5196 palabras en total.

\- Espero que les haya gustado!!. Si notan algún error o de coherencia, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber :).

\- Espero poder terminar el siguiente capítulo para el viernes, me gustaría terminar con otros one-shots o segundas partes que tengo a la mitad pero si escribo esas no me queda tiempo para terminar con el capítulo de este fic :'v

\- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJAR UN CORAZONCITO Y COMENTAR!!! SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO . (Me animan a que siga escribiendo y que mejore :))

Pdta.: se viene un capítulo algo fuerte, no creo que sea el siguiente sino como 6 o 7, y después... bueno seguir desarrollando los sentimientos de Sougo rojo y la chaina.

Pdta 2.: Perdón chihuahua pero vas a sufrir aún más :'v

Nos leemos .

12/10/18

Flopy.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger. **Sólo la historia es mía.** Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- Este capítulo tiene unas leve parte insinuaciones con carácter sexual.

\- El fic irá "subiendo" de nivel con respecto al lenguaje subido de tono (lemon uwu), advertiré antes de todas formas. Agrego que un capítulo tendrá material Gore.

\- *cursiva* para los pensamientos.

\- Creo que es todo (?)

Espero que les guste!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!

CAPÍTULO 4.

Pov Sougo rojo*

Hoy me levanté temprano sin que el imbécil me despertara, estamos desayunando tranquilamente junto a los demás. Supuse que Sougo celeste les había contado sobre ayer porque sabiendo lo exigente que es Hijikata-san y que no me haya preguntado nada es porque ya sabía lo sucedido, la duda que me queda es si le mintió en algo o me

humilló exagerando. El bastardo usurpador me miraba de soslayo mientras desayunábamos, son una sonrisa ladina. Lo mire con bronca a lo que él habló por sobre el ruido.

—Y bien Sougo 2.0 ¿te sientes bien de la espalda? —dice mirándome fijamente.

—¿La espalda? A mi nunca me dolió la espalda, no sé de qué hablas. —me hago el desentendido

—Ah cierto, perdón, reformulo la pregunta. ¿Cómo está tu orgullo? —se echa para atrás con una sonrisa burlona.

—No sé, dime tú, la china te ganó a ti no a mí —le contesto de igual manera. No voy a dejar que me humille el infeliz.

—Me ganó porque dejé que me ganará, sabes que nuestras habilidades están a la par. —su cara es neutral, con un ápice de soberbia— a parte yo lo decía porque ella básicamente olvidó que estabas ahí, si sigues así, desaparecerás de la vida no sólo de ella sino de todos. —termina su cháchara, todos han quedado en silencio.

—Eso no sucederá. —me levanto a enfrentarlo.

—Espero que por tu bien sea así, sino te tendrás que buscar una nueva rival y vida JAJAJA —sus brazos cruzados están detrás de su cabeza con expresión lobuna.

—Chicos ya basta, llévense bien. —Kondo-san interviene— si competirán por quién será el rival de la chica china háganlo en otro lado, aquí no. —el comandante tiene una mirada severa.

—Tiene razón Kondo-san discúlpenos —él se disculpa sinceramente, y teniendo los ojos de Hijibastardo sobre él sonríe maquiavélico—. Aquí Sougo 2.0 podemos competir por quién mata a Hijikata-san ¿qué te parece? —espera expectante mi respuesta a lo que sonrió sádico.

—Vaya hasta que al fin propones algo interesante, sí, me parece bien —los dos miramos sádicamente al subcomandante.

—Me alegro que intenten llevarse bien, así será mejor la convivencia. —Kondo-san sonríe aliviado.

—KONDO-SAN ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHA? ¡ENTRE LOS DOS VAN A INTENTAR MATARME! —Hijikata-san pone sus manos sobre la mesa y le dice sorprendido al gorila que tenemos de comandante.

—Toshi, no te estreses, son travesuras de niños, sin importancia, ¿cierto Sougos? —Kondo-san levantado le coloca una mano en el hombro a Hijibaka-san intentando calmarlo.

—Cierto Kondo-san —respondemos al unísono sonriendo inocentes como un par de angelitos.

—Bien chicos, entonces si ya han terminado de desayunar, vayamos a entrenar para después empezar con las labores de hoy —Kondo-san se retira y los demás hacemos lo mismo.

Estamos en el patio de los cuarteles entrenando, Hijikata-san está al frente mientras Kondo-san se cerciona de que lo hagamos bien pasando al lado. A mi derecha está el imbécil de ojos celestes, cuenta las repeticiones en voz alta presumiendo de cuántas va haciendo, yo voy por el mismo número porque empezamos juntos, escucho como los que lo rodean lo alaban por su resistencia, él les sonríe altivo.

—Pff, yo también voy por las dos mil estocadas y no lo ando gritando a viva voz, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿cinco? —le digo mientras sigo practicando con la shinai*.

—Compitamos para ver quién hace más sin cansarse —responde sin mirarme.

—Está bien. —acepto sin rechistar—. Pero hagámoslo más interesante y cada vez que lleguemos a mil agreguemos más peso ¿qué te parece? —lo observo retándolo.

—Como quieras —acepta mi propuesta.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres. —digo poniéndome en posición.

— 1!!

— 2!!

— 3!! YA!!

Empezamos con la "competición", contábamos tan rápido como era posible hacer las repeticiones, pasamos las mil y agarramos troncos que nos tendieron los chicos, ahora el ritmo al aumentar el peso se hizo un poco más lento pero constante. No dejábamos que el otro nos superara, el entrenamiento había terminado hace unos minutos, Kondo e Hijikata-san se habían retirado y los chicos algunos seguían practicando peleando entre ellos, Yamazaki estaba con su raqueta de bádminton.

Pasamos las mil y ahora teníamos unos troncos del doble del tamaño que los anteriores. Vi que Kondo-san regresaba junto a Hijibaka, nos faltaban doscientas para completar las mil. Pero en cuanto nos vio Mayora fue y nos quitó los troncos.

—Hijikata-san estábamos practicando ¿por qué nos interrumpe? —le pregunto.

—Sí Toshi, los Sougo estaban ejercitándose, por cierto ¿dónde está Zaki? —Kondo-san nos defiende y con su pregunta distrae a Hijikata-san que busca con la vista a Yamazaki.

—Yamazaki está jugando al bádminton Hijikata-san. —Sougo celeste lo señala.

—YAMAZAKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! —el subcomandante sale corriéndolo.

—HIJIKATA-SAAAAAAN NO ME HAGA NADA!!!!! —Zaki sale despavorido pero Hijikata-san lo alcanza y lo taclea para patearlo.

Los presentes nos reímos de la desgracia de Sagaru.

Kondo-san nos espera en la sala de reuniones para darnos las labores de hoy, me ha quedado un mal sabor de boca el que Hijibastardo nos haya interrumpido nuestra competencia. Nos da las tareas, hoy decidió que nos separemos, dijo que nos quedáramos después de que los demás se fueran para decirnos el porqué, supongo que tiene que ver con lo que quedó de decir ayer. Yo iré para la zona del puerto mientras el otro imbécil irá al centro.

—Bien chicos, esto es reciente de ayer y por lo que... pasó, decidí dejarlo para hoy. —Kondo-san me miró momentáneamente, y yo miré de reojo al bastardo de mi lado y al del frente—. Toshi, da los detalles.

Hijikata ha colocado un cigarrillo sin prender entre sus dedos.

—Intentaron secuestrar a una prostituta en Yoshiwara, y aunque la jefa del Hyakka la rescató, los culpables huyeron por lo que dieron aviso aquí. No sé sabe mucho más y como sucedió en ese barrio no se ha hecho mucho ruido, debemos buscar pistas y por eso hoy se dividirán para abarcar más terreno. Tal vez sólo fue ese caso pero por ahora investigaremos para estar seguros.

—Eso es todo chicos, cualquier otro dato que llegué se lo haremos saber. Pueden retirarse. —Kondo-san nos despide con un saludo.

Salimos rumbo a los coches, vamos en silencio.

—Creo que han exagerado con lo del secuestro, seguro no fue nada, pero quieren hacernos "trabajar" —me dice Sougo celeste, y no sé qué responder porque yo pensaba lo mismo.

—Sí, pero Hijikata-san es exagerado, esto nos ayudará para demostrar quién es mejor ¿no crees? —le digo ladino.

—Mmm sí, aunque esto tal vez retrase mis planes... —me responde pensativo.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras. —llegamos a los coches y tomo uno de los que quedan, los de la división ya se han adelantado, el otro auto restante lo toma él, arranco y salgo rumbo al puerto, debería encontrarme con alguno de los de mi división allí. En efecto, encontré al golpeado Zaki y otros más rondando la zona. Dejé la patrulla al lado de la otra en la que vinieron. Me bajé y fui con Yamazaki.

—Zaki ¿has hablado con alguien de la zona?

—Okita-san, sí hablé con varios trabajadores y respondieron que no sabían nada.

—Mmm le preguntaré al jefe de aquí si sabe algo, y hoy patrullaremos la zona por si vemos algún indicio de algo.

—Entendido, avisaré a los demás. —él sale en dirección a donde se encuentran sus compañeros .

Narrador Omnisciente*

Por el lado del Sougo ojiceleste este caminaba pasivo por las calles centrales de Edo. Observando a los transeúntes por si notaba algo raro. Su mañana y medio día pasó bastante rápido entre que preguntó en algunos lugares como bares o clubes y para su mala o buena suerte los dueños y trabajadores dijeron que todo se mantenía calmo.

Se alivió, porque eso significaba que podía vaguear el resto del día, en sus planes rondaba cierta pelirroja tragona, recordaba la pelea de ayer y sonrió sin pensar. Sería muy oportuno encontrársela hoy que no estaba el ojicarmín.

Ya las primeras horas de la tarde asomaban, Okita ojiceleste estaba sentado en la patrulla escuchando música, sumamente aburrido, los demás seguían patrullando. De pronto sintió una voz, inconfundible y sonrió lobunamente.

La china venía caminando sola y había saludado a una de las señoras de las tiendas. Estaba con su habitual qipao rojo, este resaltaba las crecientes curvas de ella, y el parasol característico. No lo pensó mucho. Era una oportunidad para él y después sacaría provecho de lo que pasara para restregárselo en la cara al ojirubí. Dejó que pasará por el lado sin que ella lo viera.

Se asomó por la ventanilla del auto y con una sonrisa autosuficiente le habló.

—China —la llamó con una suave voz.

Kagura miró a su alrededor buscando la procedencia del llamado.

—Estoy detrás tuyo china, en el auto. —La joven se dio vuelta para enfrentar al dueño de esa voz.

—Sádico! —ella lo miró ladeando su cabeza, como buscando saber cuál de los chihuahuas era dado que a esa hora el sol irradiaba justo en su azulados orbes—. Ah eres el sádico solo, pensé que eras el sádico 2.0.

—No, hoy nos mandaron a distintos sectores de la ciudad, ¿por qué?¿querías ver a Sougo 2.0? —él le cuestiona escrutándola con sus cristalinos ojos.

—Ah ya veo, y no, para lo único que querría ver a ese chihuahua pulgoso es para darle una paliza. Todavía me cuesta asimilar un poco que hay dos bastardos a los que patearles el trasero —ella contesta tapándose del sol—. ¿qué quieres sádico? ¿otra pelea para saber quién es el más fuerte? —ella sonríe desafiante.

—No, al contrario china bestia. —el ojiceleste se bajó del coche y paró frente a ella haciéndole sombra, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia asomó en su rostro al registrar a la yato—. ¿Tienes hambre china tragona? —preguntó.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —la chica de los Yorozuya lanza una mirada sospechosa al de ojos color cielo.

—Mmm estoy aburrido y todavía falta para terminar la jornada de hoy así que pensé... te invito un helado ¿quieres? —al ojiceleste un tenue rubor le tiñó las mejillas, dudoso de la respuesta de la jovencita.

—¿Cómo sé que no intentarás envenenarme? —ella achica sus párpados para observar detenidamente el rostro de Sougo, en busca de alguna señal sospechosa.

—China, nunca intentaría envenenarte aunque no lo creas, yo te considero más que una rival. A lo mucho pondría salsa de tabasco como a los pasteles pero hoy no es el caso. Dale decide china. —el joven policía la mira sincero, esperando una respuesta.

—Es un helado, obvio que quiero. —Kagura mira para un costado, evitando cruzar sus zafiros con las aguamarinas de él—. Además empiezo a sentir calor por el maldito sol. Vamos sádico, pero no pienses que esta invitación cambia algo. Todavía quiero hacerte papilla. —la joven se da la vuelta decidida a emprender su marcha por ese aperitivo helado.

—Me alegro que sepas aprovechar las oportunidades china —Sougo celeste sonríe a Kagura desde atrás ladino. Lo que dijo iba más para él que para la pelirroja.

—Vi una heladería aquí a la vuelta, vamos china glotona. —Okita enpieza a caminar a su costado del lado de la calle. Es algo que se hace para proteger a los menores y mujeres, la yato se da cuenta de esa acción, y aunque Gin-chan y Shinpachi lo hacen cuando van juntos, que él lo hiciera hizo que la temperatura subiera a sus pálidas mejillas.

Obvio que se tapó con su sombrilla, no debía dejarse engatusar por ese idiota, seguía siendo un sádico.

Los jóvenes caminaron sin emitir palabras, Sougo veía que las jóvenes que pasaban al lado de ellos cuchicheaban acerca de la linda pareja que hacían. Kagura se tapaba el sonrojo con su parasol, el castaño sonreía por la reacción "tierna" de la pelirroja.

—Y dime china, ¿qué hacías caminando sola? ¿el Danna, el cuatro ojos, tu perro? —el policía interroga a la yato con curiosidad.

—Gin-chan se fue con Madao al pachinko, Shinpachi está en su casa y Sadaharu se quedó durmiendo, estaba aburrida y salí a dar una vuelta. —la jovencita cuenta en tono aburrido, va observando las tiendas—. ¿Tú qué hacías?

—Trabajando obviamente china, no todos somos vagos como tú.

—¿Llamas trabajar a estar sentado durmiendo mientras escuchas música? —ella ríe sarcástica—. Yo también trabajaría de chihuahua roba impuestos si tengo que hacer eso.

—China yo cuido de las personas de Edo, el que yo haya estado en el coche no quiere decir que no esté haciendo mi trabajo. Que tú puedas caminar tranquila es gracias a mí china. —él le sonríe triunfante.

—Sí lo que digas, no necesito de ningún perro del gobierno para que me cuide. —sentencia.

Okita piensa por un momento en lo que dijo Toushiro esa mañana sobre el caso en Yoshiwara, pero rápidamente descarta el pensamiento, no debe haber sido nada.

El dúo llega a la heladería y como el caballero que es Okita celeste, le abrió la puerta a la chica yorozuya para dejarla pasar primero.

La pelirroja pasa sin decir nada, no quiere demostrar lo que esas pequeñas atenciones provocan en ella. La pareja se sienta en una mesa para dos frente a frente, una camarera llega y después de mirar a Kagura detenidamente pide la orden.

—¿Qué quieres pedir china? —Sougo fija sus ojos en el rostro de ella.

—Quiero un parfait de chocolate sádico. —responde sin dudar.

—Señorita, dos parfaits, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla —él pide y la mesera anota para salir a pedir la orden.

Mientras esperan la bermellón mira la televisión del lugar y Sougo la observa detallando su pálido cutis. De pronto la yato al sentir esa mirada sobre ella lo mira.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? Disfruta de tu tiempo con la gran reina de Kabukichou sádico. —Kagura le sonríe altanera.

—Tenés un moco reina de Kabukichou. —le responde burlón mirándola intenso, aunque obvio ella no tiene nada.

—Eso es mentira, no siento tener mocos colgados ni duros en mi nariz —la joven cruza sus mares sobre su nariz buscando, a Sougo ese gesto le provoca ternura, esa china es mal hablada para algunas cosas y en otras sigue siendo algo tonta —piensa— apoya un codo sobre la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en él y sonreír ante la imagen de la yato.

—Ay china que eres tonta. —le dice sonriendo y mirándola a esos zafiros hermosos de ella.

Ella está a punto de contestar cuando localiza la mesera que viene a su mesa con los parfaits, a Kagura se le cae la baba al ver su postre. La camarera llega y ni mira a la pelirroja, sus ojos están pegados al castaño.

—Aquí tiene su orden oficial —ella le sonríe coqueta mientras le pone el helado frente a él, Sougo está con su semblante neutro.

La chica ahora coloca el postre restante a Kagura, mirándola con enojo. Pero la bermellón ni se inmuta de la mirada envidiosa de la chica mesera. Sus ojos brillan como un par de estrellas, ansiosa por comerse el postre que le invitó el sádico.

—¿Necesita algo más oficial? —la joven pregunta directo a Okita.

—No, pero pregúntele a la señorita que me acompaña —le responde, él si se percató de como la joven miraba a la china.

—¿Quieres algo más? -le pregunta tosca a Kagura, ella ya se mandó una cucharada del helado a la boca.

—Despkf quieldo otl mss —trata de pronunciar con la boca llena.

—Señorita, no le entiendo lo que dice —la camarera rueda los ojos.

—Dijo que después quería otro más —interviene el ojiceleste contestando cortante.

—Está bien, después se lo traigo. Que disfrute perdón disfruten su helado. —la chica se aleja con la bandeja bajo el brazo.

—China, podías esperar a que la mesera se retirara para ponerte a tragar. —el joven se lleva la cuchara para empezar a comer su parfait.

No hablan mientras comen, pero el silencio no es incómodo entre ellos, Kagura está muy metida en comer su helado, aunque cada tanto mira su entorno. Su acompañante la mira mientras él degusta su postre, ahora parece un poco más femenina comiendo más lento y no como si estuviera en una carrera, también muestra con movimientos un poco más delicados y femeninos.

Kagura se termina el helado y con un movimiento de brazo pide el siguiente. El castaño ríe suspicaz.

—China te invité a UN helado, no te aproveches de mi generosidad.

—Ay sádico, tu sueldo lo pagan las personas de Edo, aparte ¿para qué me invitas si ya sabes cómo soy? —le contesta ella obvia.

—Tienes razón china, ya sé que sos una tragona por naturaleza, vas a tener que conseguirte un marido millonario para que mantenga tu estómago no más —el ojiceleste le sonríe de lado, burlón.

—Pff, soy una reina, lo menos que espero es un rey que esté a mi altura. —ella se mira las uñas desinteresada.

—Así que un rey... ¿Podría ser... el rey de los sádicos? —clava sus orbes claros en ella.

—Jaja, muy gracioso sádico, el helado te afectó el minúsculo cerebro se chihuahua que tenés —ella responde media titubeante, la mesera aparece con el parfait y se retira sin emitir palabra.

—¿Por qué gracioso china? Ya una vez te dije que te tomaba como esposa... bueno... era el otro Sougo pero puedes tomarlo de mi parte también —él le guiña un ojo, y la ojiazul baja su mirada y se concentra en su segundo helado.

—Eres un bastardo, dejá de bromear. —suelta ella.

—Claro china, ya comete tu helado que mi ronda de patrullaje termina y tengo que regresar, si quieres otro día te invito de vuelta... —Okita bromea apurándola, aunque poco le importa si llegan los demás y él no está, esos momentos valían toda la pena para llevar a cabo su plan, estaba entusiasmado por contarle su día al Sougo 2.0., si esto no afectaba a ese sádico, él tomaría las riendas y se adueñaría de la rival de este.

Kagura le saca la lengua como una niña de cinco años se tratara y se pone a engullir su postre, el resto del tiempo pasa ameno, sólo se escucha el ruido de las cucharas chocar con el vidrio. Los dos terminan sus parfaits a la par.

—Ya terminé sádico, me podría comer otros cinco pero te voy a dejar pobre y tenés que comprarte el Dog chow. —la yato se ríe bajito por su insulto.

Okita mira que la ojiazul tiene un poco se crema en la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí dejame algo de dinero que tengo que comprar dog chow para una perra tragona ilegal —él le sigue el juego sonriendo sádico—. Por cierto china, tienes crema en tu boca.

El ojiceleste acerca su mano a la comisura del labio inferior de Kagura sin decir nada y con delicadeza se lo quita antes de que ella reaccione precipitadamente. La pelirroja quedó helada por lo que hizo él, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Pero se vio en la obligación de reaccionar para no quedar como una estatua.

—Ahhh pues que mala suerte porque esta perra sólo come Royal Canin, o sea, tengo que cuidar mi pedigrí, no como tú chihuahua callejero. —la pelirroja enarca sus cejas y lo rebaja con la mirada.

—Te recuerdo que este chihuahua te invitó dos helados —Sougo se lame la crema que le sacó a ella y con su otra mano en la barbilla sonriendo altanero antes de que Kagura responda, pide la cuenta.

La mesera que los atendió llega como un rayo, ella observó todo y siente envidia de que esa despatarrada chica tenga la atención de un oficial, ruega en su mente que se vaya.

El capitán paga la cuenta y se levanta junto con Kagura para abandonar el lugar. De nuevo él abre la puerta para que la yato pase primero, esta sin decir nada sale afuera.

El sol está cayendo y eso anuncia el final del día para el Sougo celeste que debe regresar al cuartel, de todos modos no había conseguido nada de información nueva, pero el día le había dado una compañía ruidosa pero agradable.

El par camina recorriendo el trayecto que habían hecho con anterioridad, Okita llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, la bermellón tapaba su rostro con su sombrilla aunque no era para protegerse del sol, quería evitar sentir ese raro movimiento en su interior.

Llegaron a la patrulla estacionada del de ojos de cristal, Kagura se sentía un poco incómoda, el pensamiento adolecente de que lo que había pasado podía considerarse una "cita" la hacía estremecer. Pero no quería quedar como una desagradecida, así que fingiendo que no estaba nerviosa, habló.

—Eh, gracias sádico por invitarme los helados, pero... no pienses que se me olvida que tenemos una pelea pendiente eh, no te vas a salvar de que te haga puré si vuelves a hacer lo mismo ¿entendiste maldito bastardo? —la yato termina por darle un leve golpe en el hombro a Sougo a modo de agradecimiento.

—Por nada china, fue divertido ver comer una cerda, otro día te invito a comer otra cosa si quieres -él le responde viéndola desde atrás porque la pelirroja a emprendido su viaje de regreso a la Yorozuya, sin embargo ella escuchó lo de "cerda" y le levanta la mano haciéndole "Fuck you". El castaño sonríe para sí mismo y se sube al coche.

Observando como la china se aleja, el enciende el auto y sale rumbo a los cuarteles sonriendo.

*Pov Sougo celeste*En las habitaciones del Shinsengumi*

Estamos en la habitación con Sougo 2.0, acomodando la ropa para mañana y juntando la sucia, todavía no le conté nada sobre mi encuentro con la china. En la cena apenas y hablamos con Kondo-san e Hijikata-san, ninguno de nosotros consiguió nada de información hoy, si siguiera así, la investigación se cierra y seguimos como siempre.

Estoy doblando mi uniforme, a unos metros Sougo rojo haciendo lo mismo. Se lo ve inexpresivo como siempre, así que lo molestaré, me doy vuelta hacia donde está.

—A que no adivinas con quién me encontré hoy y qué hice —le digo haciéndome el misterioso.

—No sé, ni me interesa —responde.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Me encontré con la china —le cuento.

—¿Y? ¿pelearon? —pregunta. Puedo sentir cierto interés en su tono.

—No. La invité a tomar helado, y como sabes lo tragona que es obvio aceptó. Fue divertido verla hacer caras al disfrutar del parfait, me pregunto —hago una pose pensativa y sonrío lascivo—. Que expresiones pondría teniendo sexo.

Vi un cambio abrupto en el semblante de Sougo rojo ¡Bingo! Eso era lo que buscaba, aunque rápido el volvió a su expresión de desinterés, sé muy bien que el finje que ese pensamiento mío en voz alta no lo afectó.

—Mira vos. —responde en un fingido tono neutral.

—¿En serio no te afecta? Tu rival dejará de serlo si sigues así, aunque eso sería bueno para mí, porque tendría más oportunidad de hacer mi mascota a la china ilegal por no decir otra cosa. —le respondo fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo también podría invitarla con algo, ya dije que no me robarás nada, serás el "original" —me dice haciendo el ademán de comillas—. Pero la china con el que ha luchado tanto espalda contra espalda tanto tiempo es conmigo, eso no se borra de un día para el otro. —el termina de hablar y me mira rebajándome.

—No me dejaste terminar, también tuve oportunidad para rozarle con mis dedos su carnoso labio inferior porque tenía crema, jaja, hubieras visto su cara, estaba roja como tus ojos. —le termino de contar con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ah debe ser por el calor que hizo, no creo que ella con lo bruta que es reaccionara así —me suelta, siento una mínima duda mientras emite esas palabras, bien, esa son las reacciones que busco, aunque por un momento por mi mente pasa el pensamiento de que necesito que él actúe, porque ver y tener a la china para mí solo me llevará a que terminé quedándome para siempre, aunque ¿eso sería malo?.

—Sí, puede ser... —le respondo con la imagen de Kagura todavía en mi cabeza—. Ya terminé, apurate así apagamos la luz. Buenas noches Sougo 2.0, que sueñes con la china. —con el pijama puesto, me acuesto en mi futón y doy la espalda a Sougo rojo.

—Deja de mandarme imbécil, y ¿quién carajos quiere soñar con esa bestia? Prefiero soñar maneras de matar a Hijikata-san. —me responde, puedo sentir ira en su tono, y sé bien que es por lo que le conté más que por mandarlo.

—A mí me gustaría, es indomable pero en mis sueños podría hacer que sea mi fiel mascota —le respondo sonriendo, siento su mirada pegada a mi espalda.

—Mmm sí eso sería interesante... —siento sus pasos y se ve que ha terminado porque apaga la luz y no dice más nada. Aunque según mis cálculos, en su mente debería estar la china, si le removí algo en su sádico corazón, llegará a soñar con ella.

Y sonriendo porque mi plan está empezando bien su curso, me duermo.

*En la Yorozuya* *Pov Kagura*

Estoy acostada en mi cuarto/armario, la cabeza no me deja tranquila recordándome lo que me sucedió hoy, nunca pensé que este sádico me invitaría un helado o... nada. Acepté porque estaba aburrida y me habían dejado sola, y como decía el dicho "Más vale mal acompañada, que sola" creo que era así ¿no?, el chihuahua se había comportado como alguien totalmente diferente, fue caballero conmigo y sus palabras y acciones... me hacían sentir muy extraña, era un revoltijo de tripas mi interior.

Quedé muda cuando el pasó sus dedos por mi labio, mi cerebro hizo cortocircuito por un segundo, y como si fuera una de esas tontas adolescentes de novela, me sentí hervir las mejillas. MALDITO SÁDICO, sabía que el que él viera mi actitud lo hacía sentir bien, era un sádico bastardo después de todo.

Lo que me ponía aún más nerviosa era que no dejaba de mirarme, pensé que tenía un moco o algo, pero no era así. Reflexionaba sobre si nuestra "relación" cambiaría a partir de eso. Porque yo por mucho revoltijo de tripas que sintiera seguía siendo la misma con mi habitual vocabulario y él por muy caballeroso que se portara era un chihuahua sádico. Y tampoco ayudaba que las personas pensaran que éramos pareja cuando nos veían, vi su sonrisa triunfante, disfrutando de la atención y comentarios que recibíamos. Para el final me despedí de él dándole un golpe y con unas palabras propias de mí, sin mirar atrás me encaminé a casa y le levanté la mano con señal de "Fuck you" cuando me dijo que era una cerda.

Me dormí pensando en cómo le patearía la cara la próxima vez que nos encontráramos.

 **Continuará...**

*Shinai: espada de bambú que se utiliza para entrenar.

NOTAS:

-Bueno, aquí les traje el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, juro que pensé que no llegaría a terminarlo de escribir para hoy porque tardé mucho buscando una palabra que no me salía (y no me salió :'v) me detenía el progreso pero bueh me las arreglé con un sinónimo (?) (ya estaba preparando las disculpas como Sorachi xD). Menos mal que no fue así (?).

\- El capítulo cuenta con 4972 palabras en total.

\- Disculpen si hay algún error de ortografía o gramatical, agradezco mucho si me lo hacen saber para corregirlo a la brevedad.

\- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER, COMENTAR Y VOTAR!!! Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro.

\- Creo que es todo (?)

Nos leemos

19/10/18

Flopy


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger. Sólo la historia es mía.

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- El fic irá "subiendo" de nivel con respecto al lenguaje subido de tono (lemon uwu), advertiré antes de todas formas. Agrego que un capítulo tendrá material Gore.

\- Creo que nunca aclaré las edades, Kagura tiene 16 y los Sougos 20.

\- *cursiva* para los pensamientos.

Leer aviso al final en notas por favor.

Espero que les guste!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Dedico este capítulo a ShiawaseDay ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! :)

CAPÍTULO 5

*Pov Sougo rojo*

Ha pasado una semana desde que nos dieron aviso de esos fugitivos que intentaron secuestrar a la prostituta de Yoshiwara, pero al ver que no conseguimos más información se fue dejando a un lado. En la semana nos la pasamos haciéndole bromas a Hijikata-san con Sougo celeste, y aunque todavía sentía ese escozor en mis entrañas por lo que dijo sobre la china, no puedo negar que me he divertido con él.

Le hicimos un montón de "travesuras" —como decía Kondo-san— al subcomandante demoníaco, iban desde despertarlo con la bazooka, hasta poner laxante/veneno en su mayonesa, tirarle "sin querer" sus cigarrillos o escribirle "muérete" en su chaqueta, entre otras inofensivas bromas. La mayoría de los demás días me mandaron con unos pocos de mi división a distintas zonas de Edo para buscar información, pero... parecía que nadie sabía nada o visto algo.

El bastardo celeste siempre estuvo rondando la zona céntrica, sólo un día extrañamente pidió ir para el lado del puerto, cuando dijo eso respondí que yo ya había estado por allí y no vi nada. Pero él insistió en ir y Kondo-san estuvo acepto diciendo que él tal vez ver la algo que yo no, refunfuñando no me quedó otra más que callarme.

Hoy tenemos el día libre, es el primero desde que él llegó, no tengo nada en concreto para hacer aparte de dormir todo lo que quiera pero mis planes se ven arruinados cuando a la hora de mi siesta diaria llega el bastardo a la habitación, por cierto, el imbécil se compró un conjunto de kimono y hakama igual al que yo uso así que ahora vestimos igual y parecemos mellizos que se adoran. Él vino a invitarme sino quería ir a la piscina pública de Edo, no sé qué pretende, nunca he ido allí y ni había pensado en ir alguna vez. Pero una simple frase de él me hizo cambiar de opinión después de negarme, maldición.

—Sino quieres ir por mi bien, te pierdes de ver a la china en bikini, y lo digo porque la vi entrar junto al Danna y al cuatro ojos. Iba en top, pobre los días como estos deben ser un martirio para ella por su raza. —se encoge de hombros como haciéndose el preocupado.

No es que quiera ver a esa perra en top, era plana y debe seguir siéndolo porque siempre usa esa capa, pero no puedo dejar que el idiota este me arrebate a MÍ rival, todavía estaba un poquito dolido por la otra vez cuando la china me dejó de lado, ¡después de tantas peleas y cosas por la que queramos o no hemos pasado! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Se cree que me va a poder cambiar de un día para el otro! ¡Tengo derecho por antigüedad!.

Mi cabeza se va por las ramas, no, no, no, yo no quiero a la china para otra cosa, sólo necesito asegurarla para que sea mi rival y no del otro bastardo usurpador, aunque... por qué tiene tanto interés en sí va a estar de bikini o no? ¿Por qué no sé comporta como yo si somos el mismo? ¿Acaso pretende que la china se abra de piernas para él? ¡NO! Eso no puede ser... aparte él tiene que tener a su propia china... a menos que... lo haya mandado a volar? algo debe haber sucedido, pero lo peor es que si le pido explicaciones sé que no me las dará, es un sádico igual que yo y le gustará verme sufrir por intrigas.

—Está bien, iré, sólo porque ya me cansé de dormir y hace calor —le respondo intentando sonar despreocupado, tomo un bañador y dinero, salimos caminando y el sol quema, las pocas personas que andan en la calle nos saludan porque saben que pertenecemos al Shinsengumi y aparte porque estamos vestidos casi idénticos, el tiene un hakama verde petróleo y yo bordo, las mujeres mayores nos miran con ternura y yo sonrío incómodo. No quiero que me comparen con él. Algunas chicas nos saludan tratando de llamar nuestra atención pero como el bastardo va muy metido en sus pensamientos no responde, yo me limito a inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Llegamos a la piscina pública y por alguna razón que creo tiene que ver con la Yorozuya, no hay tantas personas como debería de ser. Vamos a los cambiadores y después de cambiarnos la ropa por los bañadores (el mío es negro con S en amarillo y el de él son S en gris claro) vaya ni siquiera así dejamos de vernos iguales.

Decido primero acostarme en una de las reposeras que están dispuestas al costado de la piscina, pude ver que el cuatro ojos andaba por ahí pero no me vio, no sé dónde se metió el infeliz celeste así que me echo un rato. Poco pasa cuando siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, no me hace falta saber que es Sougo celeste. Entreabro los ojos y trae bebidas con él, tres para ser exactos, supongo que querrá invitar a la china con una. A esa bestia por cierto no la he visto, seguro estará tragando comida por ahí.

Cierro mis ojos un momento, no puedo concentrarme para dormir por el bullicio de las personas que están por todo el lugar (parece que hubiera más gente de lo que en realidad hay) pero me trato de relajar un rato.

Escucho en un momento que el imbécil de mi lado habla con alguien, es el cuatro ojos Shimura, fingiendo dormir pongo más atención en lo que hablan. Maldigo el ruido del entorno porque se me dificulta chusmear, digo, escuchar. A mí no me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer la Yorozuya y la bestia china.

—Okita-san celeste, que raro que anden por estos lugares, están de incógnito o día libre? —le oigo decir en tono más bien bajo, vive gritando pero hoy tenía que hablar en voz baja el lentes andantes.

—Sí, estamos en nuestro día de franco... se puede decir. —le responde pero ¿por qué medio dudoso?—. Pero ustedes ¿qué hacen? ¿Un trabajo? Vi a Danna con Madao en la venta de bebidas, pero estaban más concentrados buscando con binoculares según dijeron "Miss Edo" —su tono es medio burlón.

—Sí, por medio de Hasegawa-san vinimos a ayudarlo, pero sólo Gin-san y yo, a Kagura-chan la dejamos que disfrute del agua así no sufre del calor ni sol con Aneue -el cuatro ojos tiene su tono amable de siempre, hasta puedo sentir que sonríe—. Si Gin-san decís que está buscando a Miss Edo, iré a reprenderlo, tenemos que evitar armar desastre, ahora que lo veo le está sangrando la nariz al idiota. —esta conversación es muy aburrida como el lentes.

—Danna es un idiota por buscar entre tantas mujeres a Miss Edo cuando tiene en sus narices a la candidata perfecta —el imbécil le contesta, ya sé de quién habla, maldición—. Supongo que el azúcar le afectan los sentidos —agrega.

—Okita-san celeste ¿de quién está hablando? —le pregunta el otaku, puedo notar curiosidad en su tono.

—Prefiero dejarte con la intriga Shinpachi-kun —puedo oír su risa sádica en su interior.

—Bueno Okita-san celeste veo que su sadismo no lo abandona, yo me retiro para quitarle los binoculares al par de allá. —dice decepcionado—. Ah! Miren allá viene Kagura-chan, no peleen por favor.

Entreabro mis ojos un poco buscando a la china inmigrante y Oh! por el Dios de todos los sádicos! Mis ojos se abren por completo, pero vuelvo a mi inexpresiva cara, no puedo dejar que la perra se dé cuenta de mi sorpresa y menos el bastardo de mi lado. Pero tarde porque él vio de soslayo mi cambio de expresión. Sonríe altanero para mirar en la dirección que viene la china.

Maldita zorra, se ha puesto una bikini de dos piezas roja, su piel nívea resalta, gotas de agua caen por ella delineando sus curvas, nunca me di por aludido que había crecido tanto. Siempre la vi con sus típicos trajes chinos y después empezó a usar esa capa que le cubre todo su torso. Siento mis pupilas dilatadas cuando bajo a mirar sus senos, son grandes, redondos, me pregunto si mis manos alcanzarán a cubrirlos. Quiero buscar en mis recuerdos en qué momento dejó de ser una tabla pero nada aparece.

La china llega hasta donde estamos, y puedo darle una ojeada a su figura, *así que esto es por lo que me llamaba ciego el idiota de mi lado* pienso y muy en el fondo admito que tenía razón, me obligo a quitar mi mirada de sus pechos y abdomen, no puedo permitirme mirar más porque mi amigo Sadomaru se pondrá feliz si empiezo a imaginar situaciones.

—Hola sádicos roba impuestos, ¿salieron de su cucha para dejar pulgas aquí también? —nos saluda mirándonos con soberbia.

El bastardo de mi lado sonríe juguetón. Maldito, dejá de sonreírle así a la china.

—Vinimos a disfrutar del paisaje que nos regala la piscina china. —musita el infeliz.

—¿Paisaje? Sólo hay críos malcriados correteando y... ahh lo dices por las chicas... que asco —la china pone mueca de desagrado.

—Te equivocas china en eso, mi mirada sólo admira las curvas de una sola mujer —él repasa el cuerpo goteando de la china, y la estúpida se sonroja.

—Sos un chihuahua asqueroso, le voy a decir a Gin-chan que te corra a ti y de paso al chihuahua 2.0 —ella me mira desafiante.

—Oye a mi no me metas, yo lo único que veo es a una perra tragona, dime ¿estuviste haciendo dieta para ponerte ese traje de baño? Porque con lo que comes no encuentro otra explicación —le devuelvo la mirada enarcando mis cejas.

—Esto es genética sádico 2.0, ya quisieras que alguien como yo suspirara por ti —ella ríe con altanería.

—Oye china, no me amenaces con decirle a Danna, mejor... —Sougo celeste agarra las tres bebidas—. Toma, te invito un refresco ¿si? —el le tiende la limonada (pude ver la etiqueta) haciéndose el angelito, maldito perro.

-Mmm bueno, es gratis así que sí -la china la toma y el bastardo sonríe.

—Ah tomá Sougo 2.0, después invitas vos algo —me tiende la otra y la acepto con brusquedad.

—Pero si al chihuahua a penas y le alcanza para el dog chow jajaja —se ríe burlona.

—Por lo menos a mi me pagan y no ando de inmigrante ilegal, perra sádica. —contesto.

—Ya, déjalo china y siéntate un rato a beber —él la invita y se sientan en la misma reposera al lado, apenas distanciados, mis tripas se revuelven. Me siento en la que estaba ocupando de costado, quedando frente a ellos y abro el refresco. Le doy un trago largo.

—Voy a beber la limonada rápido, no quiero dejar a anego sola. Quedamos en ir a los toboganes. —ella bebe rápido gran parte de la bebida, sólo nos limitamos a observarla con Sougo en silencio.

—China no has visto o escuchado algo raro por las dudas por tu zona? —le pregunta el Sougo celeste.

—Mmmm, creo que no, o por lo menos yo no he notado nada ¿por qué? ¿Hay algún asesino de bellezas exóticas como yo suelto? —se toca el bermellón cabello de ella, haciéndose la sensual... y no lo hace nada mal para ser una china bestia.

—No, sólo pregunto, nunca está demás averiguar más —responde con una sonrisa ladina. Siento que esconde algo, ¿será que tiene algún dato sobre los prófugos que hemos estado investigando? Pero no creo, no creo que se me haya pasado algo por alto, en eso soy muy minucioso en esas cosas...

—Ahh bueno —responde mirando a la piscina, toma lo que le queda de su bebida—. Gracias sádico por la bebida, pero voy a ir con anego a los toboganes porque debe estar esperándome.

—La hermana de Shinpachi está golpeando a Kondo-san, seguro estaba debajo del agua acosandola y ella lo descubrió, mira por allá —Sougo le señala la parte sur de la piscina y en efecto la gorila hembra golpea al gorila que tenemos de comandante, Kondo-san le grita ¡OTAE-SAN CÁSATE CONMIGO! ¡Eres la única que acepta mis pelos en el trasero!, la gente que está alrededor lo mira con asco mientras que otros se ríen de la escena.

—Ohhh, bueno entonces iré sola —la china se levanta y el idiota parecido a mí me echa una mirada de reojo y sonríe de lado.

—China, si quieres... puedo ir contigo. —él se levanta también, la china medio dudosa acepta la compañía de él, los dos me miran como si esperaran a que diga algo, tsk quisiera dormir bajo la sombrilla pero no puedo permitir que el imbécil intente algo con la china—. Tú Sougo 2.0 ¿Venís con nosotros o te quedas? —ese "nosotros" no me gustó para nada ¿por qué será? No son celos, soy un sádico, no puedo sentir celos.

—Voy a ir a ver como la ballena esta quita toda el agua de la pileta —le digo socarrón, ella frunce su ceño.

—Ojalá te ahogues chihuahua 2.0 —responde gruñendo y se da vuelta. Oh, me faltaba ver el trasero de la china, sin duda debe ser genética o algo por el estilo, sus nalgas blancas firmes y de buen tamaño sólo alimentan mi imaginación que nunca imagino más cosas con ella aparte de ganarle y hacerla mi mascota, supongo que le tendré que agradecer al bastardo de ojos celestes el que me haya invitado a venir.

Subimos por una escalerilla hasta donde se encuentran los toboganes, hay de distintos tamaños y formas, como sádicos que somos los tres nos vamos a largar desde el más alto y con más curvas.

—¿Quién va primero? —pregunta la china mirándonos.

—Yo digo que vayas tú china primero —le responde Sougo amable.

La china nos mira detenidamente, trato de sostenerle la mirada antes de que mis hormonas lleven a mirarle los senos, tan juntos y voluptuosos...

—Seguro quieren verme el trasero, malditos pervertidos. —contesta enojada.

—¿Quién quiere mirar ese culo flojo de vaga? —le respondo espontáneo, mi inconsciente me grita "TÚ, MALDITO SÁDICO TSUNDERE" porque sabe que estoy mintiendo descaradamente.

—A mí me gustaría... —añade por lo bajo el bastardo celeste.

—Bueno entonces primero ve tú sádico, y después tú maldito bastardo 2.0 y yo iré al último. —decide ella refunfuñando.

—Bien, como quieras china. —el idiota se tira agua con un balde que está para que no nos trabemos en la mitad del recorrido.

Hacemos lo mismo y él sin avisar se larga, espero unos segundos y me meto también, el tobogán tiene muchas vueltas y voy rápido, la bajada dura bastante pero me concentro en no marearme ya que es la primera vez que me subo a una atracción como esta. Llego por fin al final y salgo disparado al agua, no termino bajo el agua por lo que miro alrededor, no logro divisar al otro imbécil por lo que me doy vuelta.

Y tengo un par de pechos en mi cara.

Y no cualquier par de senos. La china ha terminado chocándome con sus tetas. Mi cara se hunde por un momento en esa delantera, y todos mis sentidos sobre todo la piel de mi rostro gritan ¡SÍ! al sentir esa suave y húmeda piel de esos firmes y redondos melones de tamaño medio, todo parece pasar en cámara lenta y estoy tentado a posar mis manos en ellos, aún sobre el sostén del traje de baño. Esto parece sacado de un manga ecchi, no me doy cuenta cuánto tiempo ha pasado porque perdí la noción del tiempo cuando fijé mis ojos y tacto en los senos de la china. Pareció una eternidad.

Un pisotón me despierta de mi ensueño. La china se ha separado de mí como un gato arisco y a colocado sus manos cubriéndose su senos, no emito palabra, todavía no lo creo.

—¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO COMO EL ESTÚPIDO QUE SOS Y DECÍ ALGO! —me grita regresándome a la realidad, todavía puedo sentir el tacto de esa pálida piel en mi cara.

Me obligo a regresar a ese momento y como él idiota que soy contesto:

—China! Tus pechos son reales!! Pensé que te habías puesto relleno!! —le digo burlándome ¿soy un idiota por decirle eso? Sí, lo soy, pero no puedo abandonar ese papel así como así.

—¡¡Maldito chihuahua pervertido!! ¡¡Hundiste tu asquerosa cara en mis fabulosas lolas!! ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! —me grita, todas las personas se han detenido a ver el numerito de esta gritona.

—¡Yo no hundí mi cara en tus tetas! ¡Tú las pusiste ahí como la perra que eres!! ¡Admite que querés ser mi mascota china!! ¡Aparte están todas flácidas tus tetas! —le contesto de igual modo, mi cerebro está cacheteándome diciendo "¿en serio no se te ocurrió nada mejor maldito imbécil?", pero... es que hacía bastante no discutíamos con la china...

—¡Te voy a mataaaaaar! —ella se acerca peligrosamente pero Sougo celeste se entromete.

—China, no armes escándalo que los van a correr, no gastes tu tiempo en él, nunca va a admitir que tus senos son... hermosos —el imbécil dice esa última palabra audible sólo para nosotres tres y mira hacia abajo sonrojado, ¡no puede ser! La china chasquea su lengua con molestia pero en esa piel blanca es fácil ver su rubor.

—Tsk, está bien, me callaré sólo porque necesito que le paguen al idiota de Gin-chan, ya me las pagarás maldito sádico 2.0 —ella mueve su cabeza disgustada y sale dejándome ¡OTRA VEZ! con la palabra en la boca, ese infeliz se está pasando...

El bastardo sale detrás de ella y veo que se van a subir de vuelta al tobogán, yo decido no ir, le pido al cuatro ojos que me pase un colchón inflable para ir por encima del agua acostado. Mi mente una vez que estoy en el inflable me recuerda los pechos de la china, esa suave piel mojada en mis narices. Sonrió para mí y me dispongo a dormitar un rato ahí.

*Narrador omnisciente*

El dúo de Kagura y Sougo ojiceleste pasaron el resto de la tarde subiendo en cada tobogán, al cabo de unas horas él de nuevo le invitó un helado, y mientras un sádico reposaba haciéndose el dormido pero molesto por ver la cercanía de ese par (aunque le doliera admitirlo) los jóvenes no hablaban mucho, pero algún que otro insulto por parte de ella por las insinuaciones que él le decía, aunque en sí no eran pecaminosas como el quisiera, se cuidaba porque rondaban los padres sobreprotectores de ella.

En un momento Kagura se da vuelta de pronto, como buscando algo o a alguien.

—¿Qué sucede china? —le cuestiona el ojiceleste con curiosidad.

—Ehh sentí que alguien me miraba. —responde ella todavía observando sus alrededores.

—Seguro debe ser el Danna o Shinpachi-kun —le responde él para que la chica no se preocupe.

—Mmm sí eso debe ser... pero sentí una sensación rara... y ya la había sentido cuando estuvimos en la piscina... —la joven bermellón pone expresión pensativa.

—Y bueno china, no estás excenta de que otros te miren, ya te alabaste tu misma tus pechos frente a todos... no va a faltar algún puberto que los mire —el policía sonríe tratando de que ella olvide el tema, él no dejaba pasar oportunidad de admirar la delantera desarrollada de ella cuando esta no lo mirara.

—Tsk no me lo recuerdes que quiero ir a matar al imbécil del sádico 2.0 —frunce su ceño refunfuñando.

—Jaja el que no lo hayas hecho le molesta más china, le da justo en el orgullo y dignidad —le dice riendo burlón el de mirada color cielo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Sí, le molesta que me prestes atención a mí y lo dejes a él olvidado. —explica el castaño.

—Pobre chihuahua 2.0 pero no es que te preste más atención, sos un sádico infeliz igual que él y quiero estrangularte para vengarme pero... tú me tratas distinto de él... —la pelirroja tiene rosadas sus mejillas.

—Yo te trato distinto porque pretendo cosas distintas, y como dice el refrán "No hagas lo mismo si esperas diferentes resultados" pero no espero que lo entiendas todavía china... eres tonta después de todo. —él le sonríe altanero—. Todo tiene un por qué. —le termina de decir el de acristalada mirada, y sí, es parte de su plan que lo tiene presente de a ratos, todavía envidiaba al Sougo ojicarmín por haber podido sentir los senos perfectos de Kagura, seguro fantasearía después con que era él que ponía su cara entre ellos.

Sougo ojiceleste sabía también que esa sensación que sintió la china cuando la miraban no era de alguno de sus padres, pero no quería alarmarla, mañana diría lo que había recolectado de información sobre el ya olvidado suceso, aunque no sé preocupó mucho, no podía asegurar nada hasta que esos malnacidos actuaran, tal vez... de verdad un par de pubertos tenían fantasías pecaminosas con el cuerpo de la bermellón tal como él y el ojicarmín que intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa.

La piscina cerraba las puertas entrada la noche, así que el dúo de sádicos se retiró después de conversar un rato con los hombres de la Yorozuya y Madao, Kagura y Tae habían ido a darse una ducha para sacarse el cloro del cabello. Gintoki todavía los confundía al nombrarlos. Los castaños agarraron a su comandante que estaba inconsciente y lo llevaron arrastrando ya que este tampoco había ido en el coche patrulla.

El trío de policías llegó al cuartel del Shinsengumi y dejaron a Kondo a cargo de Hijikata que mostraba una expresión fastidiada por su superior. El ojiceleste avisó al ojiazul de que mañana a primera hora daría los datos que había conseguido, el amante de la mayonesa asintió a esto y la dupla de Sougos salieron con vista al baño para al igual que las chicas sacarse el olor del cloro y demás mugre que tuvieran para irse a dormir limpios después de cenar con sus demás compañeros.

*Al otro día en el Shinsengumi*

El cuarteto de comandante, subcomandante y Sougos han quedado solos después de dar las tareas para ese día viernes, a pedido del castaño de plateado en su uniforme.

—Bien empezaré con lo que has recaudado de información, espero no te hayas olvidado añadir nada. —musita el subcomandante demoníaco con unas hojas en la mano—. Según tus averiguaciones lo último que se supo es que al parecer los responsables se dedican a varios tipos de tráficos pero sobretodo al de mujeres, buscan a las prostitutas o chicas jóvenes... eh buscan las de piel blanca para venderlas tanto a otras redes de prostitución como planetas, también que muchas culpa de la violencia que imponen no llegan a destino porque las matan antes o no pueden ser utilizadas por lo mismo... ¿Se puede saber cómo conseguiste esta información? —pregunta interesado Toshi.

—Mmm Hijikata-san no cuestione mis métodos, simplemente pedí amablemente si sabían los destinos de los barcos que estaban y las personas que los manejan, de todas formas esa información ya es vieja según lo que me dijo el hombre, tal vez los fugitivos zarparon a otro continente o planeta... —Se excusa el castaño ojiceleste.

—Ya veo... buen trabajo Sougo, bueno si decís que la información es algo antigua, mucho no se puede hacer más que mantenerse alerta. —dice Hijikata después de elogiar el trabajo de su subordinado—. Esperaremos una semana y veremos si es cierto que pueden haberse trasladado a otro lugar o actúan. Pueden retirarse chicos. —los Okita se retiran a sus rondas de patrullaje.

*Una semana después*

*Pov Sougo rojo*

Pasó una semana y parece que la información que reveló el idiota celeste era cierta, no ha habido movimientos raros por las zonas céntricas ni por el barrio subterráneo de Yoshiwara, el caso se cerrará y archivará como 'Inconcluso' ya que no llegamos a nada más.

Es una noche de viernes, hoy sólo yo tuve mi día libre, la noche está fresca por las tormentas que pasaron los días anteriores. Me encuentro en un restaurante cenando distintos tipos de comidas, son más de las doce de la noche y el lugar está repleto de familias, parejas, amigos y alguna que otra persona sola como yo. Mientras bebo un poco de sake mi mente se dispersa del bullicio exterior, y la maldita viaja al jueves pasado, cuando mi rostro terminó en el medio de los senos de la china, maldito inconsciente, desde ese día no ha habido otra cosa en mi cabeza, sólo la imagen de la china en traje de baño...

Y es que... maldita sea. Se veía malditamente bien. El color rojo le resaltaba esa piel tersa y blanca impoluta. Sus curvas en desarrollo no dejaban de aparecer una y otra vez. Estoy solo así que dejo que mi imaginación divague, que imagine lo que quiera mientras tomo otro vaso de sake.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve recordándola en mi cabeza, maldición, tendré que hacer algo para que deje de prestarle atención al otro bastardo, pero ¿por qué ella no se comporta igual a como lo hace conmigo? Será que le parece atractivo él? ese pensamiento zurca mi mente. Puaj, no, no puede ser me respondo negando con la cabeza vehemente, porque la única diferencia es la del color de ojos, más allá de eso somos idénticos... a menos... que a ella le gusten los hombres con ojos claros... El único que tiene ojos así es el idiota de Hijikata-san pero él es demasiado grande para ella... sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no le haya gustado o guste, Hijibaka siempre ha sido popular entre las mujeres... diuh, mi rostro se tuerce en una mueca de asco... alejo esos estúpidas cuestiones y cuando me decido a tomar otro vaso de sake, mi teléfono suena.

Lo dejo sonar, son las últimas horas de mi día libre, no pienso contestar. Pero noto la insistencia al ver que no cortan. De mala gana lo saco y veo en la pantalla que es el otro imbécil. Pienso unos segundos si responder o no, ni siquiera me dejan descansar tranquilo, después se quejan si salto el trabajo para dormir. Ruedo los ojos molesto. Abro el celular y le doy al botón de contestar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres imbécil? ¿es que no sabes que hoy es mi día libre bastardo? —hablo molesto.

Escucho una respiración nerviosa, entrecortada y un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal.

—La china fue raptada.

Continuará...

NOTAS:

-Este fue el capítulo de esta semana!! Espero que les haya gustado y que les esté gustando como va la historia .

-Este capítulo cuenta con 4929 palabras en total.

¿Cómo reaccionará Sougo rojo a la llamada del otro Sougo? ¿Irá a buscar a Kagura?¿Qué fantasías tenía para/con Kagura?¿será jugar a las cartas? xD

Todo esas respuestas y más en los próximos capítulos de "Dos Sádicos" ¡No se los pierdan! xD

Les tengo un anuncio:.

\- La semana que viene **NO** habrá capítulo de Dos Sádicos, ¿por qué? Porque tengo que escribir el oneshot para el especial de Halloween con una amiga. Dicho fic se subirá en Wattpad para que se encuentren mas fácil.

-Sin nada más que decir, las/os invito a participar/leer los oneshots para el especial de Halloween!! Habrá lemon 7u7 uwu ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMETAR Y DEJAR UN CORAZÓN!

Nos leemos :)

26/10/18. Flopy 


	6. PESADILLA

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger. _**Sólo la historia es mía.**_

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- El fic irá "subiendo" de nivel con respecto al lenguaje subido de tono (lemon uwu), advertiré antes de todas formas.

\- ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE GORE (o intento de él ya que apenas son un par de párrafos xD), violencia, temática de secuestro. Si son sensibles a esos géneros se recomienda discreción (?).

\- *cursiva* para los pensamientos.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!

 **CAPÍTULO 6: PESADILLA**

~Horas antes del secuestro~*

6 PM del viernes*

Pov Kagura*

Es una tarde bastante húmeda en Edo por las lluvias recientes. Después de hartarme de estar en casa junto a un idiota permanentado que se queja mientras lee la Jump y de un par de lentes que estaba secando la ropa, llamé a una de mis amigas para conversar y caminar un rato, quedé de juntarme con Mai-chan. Como siempre a la hora de salir me despedí del par de idiotas y Sadaharu (el se quedó durmiendo), Shinpachi me gritó que no llegara tarde y que tuviera cuidado ¡PUF! olvida que soy una yato y que me puedo cuidar sola.

Me junté con mi amiga Mai-chan, conversamos un montón pero la mayoría fueron temas banales como el clima, las vecinas, las novelas que veíamos. Estábamos sentadas en la tienda de dangos hablando sobre qué actor de novela era el más apuesto cuando Mai-chan nerviosa por algo se quedó callada.

—¿Qué te pasa Mai-chan? ¿te duele algo? —le pregunto preocupada. Ella se ve algo roja.

—Kagura-chan tengo que contarte algo... —me responde aún más colorada.

—¿Qué es Mai-chan?

—Me gusta mi vecino y... me gustaría confesarle mis sentimientos. —ella mira al piso nerviosa.

—Pues díselo —respondo con obviedad.

—Pero me da vergüenza, ¿y si él me rechaza? Siempre es muy atento y caballeroso conmigo pero no sé si lo hace porque le intereso o porque soy su vecina... —cuenta medio decepcionada.

—Mmm ya veo —respondo haciéndome la pensativa.

—¿A ti Kagura-chan no te gusta nadie? —me pregunta curiosa. Abro mis ojos sorprendida.

—Eh... la verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso Mai-chan —respondo sincera.

—¿Qué hay con el oficial Okita? ¿no te gusta o parece atractivo? —pregunta sonriente. Mi cara empieza a sentirse caliente.

—WHAT?! Qué cosas dices Mai-chan!? ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —respondo rápido.

—Es que varias veces los he visto pelear... Y parecen tan... felices luchando entre ustedes... —me responde tímida—. Dime algo Kagura-chan ¿él no te tira indirectas? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Mmm, ¿a qué tipo de indirectas te refieres?

—Como a que te diga lo linda que estás, que te halague el cabello... tal vez que eres fuerte en tu caso... algo parecido a eso. —explica.

Estaba tratando de recordar algo de todo lo que nombró mi amiga cuando frente a nosotras pasó el sádico de ojos celestes caminando. Él me vio y saludó atento sonriéndome.

—China!, ¿qué andas haciendo? Que raro que hayas salido en un día como este tan nublado...

—Me aburría en casa y me junté con mi amiga Mai-chan a conversar sádico... ¿tú que haces? —le respondí sin ser grosera porque él me trata mejor que él otro chihuahua bastardo. Veo que mi amiga lo mira rara. ¡Claro! Ella no sabe que hay dos sádicos ahora...

—Ahh ya veo, yo patrullo la zona... tengo que cuidar de que a cierta bella china sádica no le suceda nada. —me responde guiñando un ojo. Mai-chan ríe bajito porque mis estúpidas mejillas se tornaron rosadas—. Bueno china, sigo mi camino, dentro de un rato se hará noche así que les recomiendo que regresen pronto a sus casas.

—Tú no me mandas, bastardo idiota. Y no me vengas con que ahora cumples con tu trabajo —respondo molesta. Él levanta la mano saludando de espaldas.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable miré a mi amiga, ella sonriendo pregunta.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? Noté algo raro en el oficial Okita...

—Es que se me olvidó contarte que ahora... hay dos sádicos... él llegó hace como un mes. Lo puedes diferenciar porque este idiota tiene los ojos celestes y el otro adefesio rojos —le cuento.

—Son gemelos?! No sabía que tenía un hermano!! —responde con sorpresa.

—Ehh sí... son... mellizos. —dudo en si contarle la verdadera procedencia del segundo sádico así que la dejo como que son hermanos.

—Ya veo! Con razón es tan atento contigo! ¿Segura que no te tira alguna indirecta? Es muy apuesto Kagura-chan! —ella se ve demasiado... emocionada.

—Emmm el otro día el infeliz me dijo cuando le pateé el trasero que se había distraído con mis piernas y sonrisa pero sé que lo dijo porque nunca aceptará que perdió, es un estúpido. —le cuento y frunzo el ceño recordando esa vez, tal vez debería contarle de la vez que me invitó a un helado...

—Yo creo que te decía la verdad Kagura-chan, pero... si tu lo dices. —Mai-chan duda un poco en su respuesta—. Y... ¿qué hay del otro oficial Okita? ¿No te dice nada "raro"?

—Ay Mai-chan el otro día en la piscina de Edo me subí al tobogán más alto y bueno... la cosa es que ¡El imbécil del sádico 2.0 metió su cara entre mis pechos! Y sabes qué dijo el idiota? —me preparaba para imitar su voz de chihuahua— ¡Ay china tus senos son reales! ¡pensé que te habías puesto relleno! AHHHH LO QUISE MATAR AHÍ MISMO!!! —mi tono de voz se eleva y la gente alrededor mira.

—Cálmate Kagura-chan que nos miran raro —Mai-chan intenta que baje la voz—. Pobre oficial Okita, seguro le afecta que ahora lo hagas a un lado... Yo creo que le debes gustar... pero como tú dices que es un sádico, no debe saber de qué forma llamar tu atención sino es por medio de insultos o golpes... la verdad Kagura-chan no sé cómo operan los sádicos —ella piensa un momento—. Pero ahora con su hermano queriendo quitarle a su rival o... intentando algo más debe tener una guerra en su interior.

—Wow que profundo lo que dices Mai-chan, no sabía que un sádico podía sentirse así. —digo sorprendida, pero pienso un segundo en lo que dice ¿de verdad se sentirá así? La otra vez mostró cierta molestia cuando lo dejé a un lado... pero antes de ahondar en mis pensamientos Mai-chan me interrumpe.

—Eso es mi pensamiento Kagura-chan, pero ¿a ti no te produce nada lo que te dice el Okita nuevo? Yo si un chico como él fuera así conmigo, le daría una oportunidad... —Mai-chan ¿me está animando? Dios es como si supiera que omití lo del helado...—. a parte intenta cuidarte! Eso es super tierno!

—Mai-chan, creo que olvidas que es un policía roba impuestos... se supone que debe hacer eso. —le respondo obvia—. Creo que te afectó el amor que sientes por tu vecino y ahora ves amor por todos lados...

—Ay! Tu dices? Pero es que viendo en la forma en que te sonrió, bueno, supongo que es uno de los encantos que vienen con los sádicos jiji —ella ríe risueña, tengo que cortarla antes de que alargue esta conversación de más...—. Kagura-chan no te gustaría tener novio? Ya tenemos dieciséis... muchas chicas conocidas nuestras tienen o han tenido novio! Y es más! Yui-chan me contó que ella y varias de sus amigas ya... pasaron a tercera base con algunos chicos con los que salieron! —ella me cuenta todo eso super emocionada, yo me quedé en duda con lo de tercera base... ¿acaso juegan béisbol? Tendré que preguntarle a Gin-chan o Shinpachi.

—No sé Mai-chan, nunca había pensado mucho en eso... —respondo pero sólo pienso en _¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ES LO DE TERCERA BASE!? ¡QUIERO SABER!_ , pero no quiero preguntarle para no quedar más ignorante. Lo peor es que un recuerdo de él diciendo que también me tomaba por esposa nubla mi mente, y todas las veces que me sonrojé por lo que decía o hacía... maldición.

—Mira la hora que es Kagura-chan, hemos platicado un montón! Es re tarde, en mi casa van a matarme! Vayamos yendo... —Mai-chan me saca de mi burbuja, gracias a Dios.

Después de pagar, salimos caminando a paso lento, Mai-chan me revela que le gustaría que su vecino fuera su "primer beso" ya que nunca lo dio. Al ver que no respondo nada, ella sigue incomodándome con sus preguntas.

—Kagura-chan tú... ¿ya diste tu primer beso?.

—No ¿por qué? —musito con sinceridad.

—Porque no contestas, pensé que tal vez tú si lo diste y no quieres hacerme quedar como tonta... —me responde avergonzada.

—¿Qué dices Mai-chan? Tú sabes mucho más en esto que yo... y aunque así fuera, no te consideraría una tonta, cada una avanza a su propio ritmo.

—Ay, Kagura-chan tienes razón en eso. Pero dime algo ¿no te gustaría besar al oficial Okita? —mi cara se transforma en un tomate y abro los ojos anonadada cuando nombra el apellido de los chihuahuas—. Sobre todo al Oficial Okita de hoy, él se mostró tan tierno y protector contigo...

—MAI-CHAN CÓMO PUEDES DECIR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD, ME HARÁS VOMITAR AQUÍ NO MÁS —mi voz sube unos decibeles, necesito a toda costa que esta chica pare para que mi mente no empiece a imaginar esas... cosas.

—Pero Kagura-chan no te hagas!, la química entre ustedes es inigualable! Tanto con el oficial Okita de ojos rojos a pesar de lo que tú dices que es un sádico, como con el oficial Okita de ojos celestes que te trata como una reina! A parte, sólo sería un beso ¿no? Podrías probar y ver qué sucede, de cualquier forma obtendrías experiencia para después besar al chico que te guste... Y si fuera alguno de ellos ¡mejor! —ella levanta un pulgar animándome y sonriéndome con complicidad,

—Mai-chan tienes que dejar de ver novelas... imaginas cosas... aunque ¡te deseo suerte con tu vecino! Espero que vea lo buena y linda chica que sos! —respondo, ella se sonroja, bien creo que pude desviar el tema a ella.

Veo que en un reloj de una de las tiendas marcan casi las nueve, vaya en serio que se hizo tarde, Shinpachi me regañará seguro... lo bueno es que hay bastantes personas por la calle.

Llegamos a la esquina donde nos despedimos, Mai-chan vive del lado contrario al que queda la Yorozuya.

—Bueno, Kagura-chan muchas gracias por conversar conmigo, la pasé bien! Otro día nos juntamos ¿si? Ahora trataré de hablar más con mi vecino para hacerme más cercana a él!! -ella sonríe como adolescente enamorada de novela, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cálida de modo que sienta que la apoyo—. Nos vemos Kagura-chan! —nos saludamos amistosamente.

—No fue nada Mai-chan, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, y obvio! Otro día nos juntamos! Ah y... suerte con tu vecino —le sonrió mostrando los dientes, un poco dudando sobre lo último que dije.

Ella a unos pocos metros de mí grita:

—Suerte con los Okita! —saca la lengua divertida por su broma. Y se da media vuelta para seguir su rumbo.

Una vez sola, recordé la parte de la conversación con mi amiga, lo del "primer beso" y mi inconsciente me llevó a dar con las caras de los estúpidos chihuahuas, pero como iba sola dejé el sentimiento de "odio" hacia ellos y un montón de estúpidos pensamientos afloraron _¿qué se sentiría besar al sádico 2.0? ¿Y al sádico? ¿Besarían bien? ¿Me metería lengua?_ , voy sumergida en eso, no puedo evitar sentirme algo cohibida al respecto y que mis mejillas ardan de calor. No me doy cuenta cuanto he caminado hasta que choco con alguien.

—Señorita, mire por donde va maldición! —después de chocarme, porque estoy segura que él fue el que me chocó a propósito, malditos babosos.

—Sí claro, disculpe señor... -sigo mi camino. Todavía me quedan varias cuadras hasta llegar a la Yorozuya. Doy un par de pasos más.

Pero... empiezo a sentirme de repente con malestar... mis piernas comienzan a flaquear y mi vista a nublarse, ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Me arrimo a una pared para seguir por ella, pero cada vez me siento peor...

Siento el piso más cerca, mi cabeza parece que va a matarme...

Escucho unas voces distorsionadas culpa de mi estado que no logro reconocer.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es la chica de la Yorozuya!! Hay que llevarla pronto a su casa!!

—¡No se hagan problema! Yo sé quién es y donde vive, la llevaré! Ustedes no sé preocupen!!

—¡Muchas gracias buen hombre!

Sentí que me alzaban en brazos, la otras voces se callaron y sentía que me llevaban, ya no podía abrir mis ojos de lo mal que me encontraba pero lo último que escuché antes de caer en la completa oscuridad me hizo temer por mi vida.

—Vaya, eso fue demasiado fácil ¿Qué dices Kagura de la Yorozuya? ¿no que los Yato son la raza más poderosa del universo?... Nos vamos a divertir un montón antes de venderte...

Narrador omnisciente *

A las nueve y media* *En la Yorozuya*

Con un Gintoki recostado sobre uno de los sillones, Sadaharu durmiendo debajo del armario de su ama y Shinpachi en la cocina terminando la cena para comer con sus compañeros y después irse a su casa, ninguno ha notado la hora que es.

El castaño sale de la cocina y ve que ya están rondando las diez de la noche.

—Kagura-chan todavía no ha vuelto? —pregunta el joven de lentes con preocupación.

El de cabellera plateada se despereza para responderle.

—¿Qué hora es Shinpachi? Seguro se entretuvo conversando, ya sabes cómo son las chicas de su edad... —el permanentado le resta importancia.

—Pero Gin-san, son las diez de la noche, y le dije que regresara temprano... —el castaño empieza a sentirse incómodo por la tardanza de su compañera más joven.

—Ya estará por llegar Shinpachi, es Kagura, es una yato, nada le va a pasar. —el ojicarmesí responde medio adormilado todavía.

—Para estar seguro voy a llamar a la casa de Mai-chan, sino recuerdo mal Kagura-chan dijo que se juntaría con ella. —el de lentes se dirige al teléfono y entre la mezcla de papeles encuentra el número de la casa. Marca y espera a ser atendido.

Llamada*

—¿Sí? Habla con la familia Mayusawa. —responde una voz de mujer.

—Buenas noches, habla Shinpachi Shimura de la Yorozuya, ¿usted es la madre de Mai? —habla cortésmente el castaño.

—Sí soy yo ¿qué ocurre?

—Quería saber si Mai-chan ya regresó a casa, aquí Kagura-chan todavía no llegó y bueno... estoy algo preocupado por la hora... tal vez se les fue la hora conversando —Shinpachi quiere alejar el mal presentimiento que siente.

—Sí, aquí Mai-chan hace rato llegó a casa, llegó a las nueve porque como dijo joven, se entretuvieron hablando. ¿Kagura-chan no regresó aún? —la madre contesta sin vacilar.

A Shinpachi un miedo atroz lo envolvió, Gintoki que lo miraba desde el sillón pudo ver el cambio de su semblante calmado a uno que se volvía más pálido.

—Perdone señora Mayusawa, pero ¿podría hablar con Mai-chan? —pide con voz titubeante.

—Emmm, claro... ya se la paso.

Shinpachi no quiere alarmarse pero desde que Mai-chan había llegado a su casa, ya habían pasado casi una hora y media. Del otro lado se escuchó la voz de la señora Mayusawa para que unos segundos después hablara Mai.

—Hola Shinpachi-san ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Kagura-chan todavía no llegó? —una voz más joven pregunta preocupada.

—Mai-chan ¿Qué hicieron con Kagura-chan? ¿a dónde fueron? ¿No notaron nada raro? —el joven Shimura taladra de preguntas a la joven.

—Fuimos a la tienda de dangos y pasamos ahí la tarde hasta que vi que era tarde, conversamos mucho y... perdón pero estuvimos tan metidas en la conversación que bueno... por lo menos yo no noté nada raro. ¿cree que le pudo haber pasado algo a Kagura-chan? —Mai-chan responde cada pregunta tratando de recordar algún detalle que podría haber notado a su alrededor—. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora, caminamos hasta la calle donde nuestros caminos se separan, nos despedimos y yo me vine directo a casa. —la joven cuenta todo lo que más recuerda—. Ah, el oficial Okita la saludó cuando estábamos comiendo, pero él fue la única persona conocida que vimos.

—Ya veo, sabes a cuántas calles de donde está la Yorozuya se despidieron? Tal vez se encontró con alguien por ahí conocido...

—Mmm creo que es como a unas ocho cuadras, desde ahí tenemos la misma distancia cada una. —del otro lado se escucha el ruido de platos y de la madre de Mai-chan diciendo que la cena está lista—. Shinpachi-san lo siento pero tengo que cortar, y espero que sí, que Kagura-chan se haya encontrado a alguien conociso y por eso no haya llegado... por favor avíseme cuando Kagura-chan esté en casa.

—Así que ocho cuadras... bien, gracias por la información Mai-chan. Disculpe las molestias y buenas noches. —Shinpachi se despide y corta la llamada.

Fin de la llamada*

—Y ¿Qué sucedió Patsuan? Seguro recién llegaba la amiga de Kagura a su casa, ya pronto llegará ella —comenta Gintoki con un dedo en la nariz.

—Gin-san, la amiga de Kagura llegó a su casa hace más de una hora...

—¿Qué dices Shinpachi? ¿Y Kagura? —el peliplateado también empieza a alarmarse.

—Gin-san, voy a ir a buscar a Kagura, con suerte se entretuvo conversando con alguien más y la encontramos de camino... —el castaño va a la salida y se coloca las ojotas.

—Espera Shinpachi, yo también voy. -Gintoki se para de un salto y se coloca las botas para salir con Shinpachi—. Sadaharu tú quédate por si llega Kagura.

—Woof! -contesta el Inugami, él se despertó al sentir la tensión en la voz de ambos hombres.

Los hombres de la Yorozuya se dirigen hasta donde se supone Kagura y Mai se despidieron. Miraron por todos lados en lo que llegaban a dicho lugar para ver si hallaban a su hija/hermana pero no había rastro de ella.

El temor porque a Kagura le hubiera pasado algo aumentaba. Decidieron preguntar a los que rondaban por ahí.

—Señora, ¿no ha visto una chica de cabellos bermellón, casi de mi altura por aquí? —pregunta Shinpachi.

—No joven, yo sólo estoy caminando a casa, disculpe.

—Ah bueno. Disculpe por la molestia —responde el Shimura.

Entre los dos preguntan a varias personas pero nadie ha visto ni sabe nada, la cara de desesperación de ambos va en aumento. Uno de los dueños de un puesto de ahí, el cual conoce a Gintoki y la Yorozuya se da cuenta y se acerca a ellos.

—¿Sakata-san ocurre algo? —el hombre parece algo confundido por las expresiones de los hombres.

—Jefe ¿por las dudas no ha visto a Kagura? —pregunta preocupado el de permanente.

—¿A Kagura-chan? ¿no la llevaron a casa? —el hombre que había presenciado cuando la pelirroja perdía el conocimiento, esto le extrañó aún más.

—¿Cómo qué si no la llevaron? —preguntan al unísono ambos Yorozuya, exigiendo explicación al hombre.

—Kagura-chan se desmayó a un par de metros de aquí, con la señora de la tienda del lado la vimos y nos acercamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era ella, pero un... hombre dijo que la conocía y que sabía dónde vivía la Yorozuya, y... perdón Sakata-san, pero se la llevó... y ahora que recapacito, ese hombre nunca lo había visto por la zona... —el hombre se da cuenta del fatal error que ha cometido al ver los semblantes del par blancos como un papel al dejar que un extraño se llevara a Kagura—. En serio discúlpenme Yorozuya... culpa mía y de mi incredulidad... se llevaron a Kagura-chan.

El dueño muestra una real cara se arrepentimiento por su estupidez, ahora hasta que no viera a la joven Yorozuya no sé perdonaría si algo le pasaba.

Gintoki y Shinpachi tienen una mezcla de emociones: enojo por el hombre, furia por el maldito que tiene a Kagura en esos momentos y desesperación por encontrar lo más pronto posible. Y también culpa porque ¿cómo no sé dieron cuenta antes?

—No es su culpa, nosotros también la tenemos por haber pasado por alto la hora que era. Ahora nos vamos, gracias jefe por la información. Por cierto ¿se acuerda cómo era el hombre que se llevó a Kagura? —Gintoki trata inútilmente de calmar al hombre pero ni siquiera él puede estarlo ahora.

—Era de cabello negro, corto, ehh estatura media y buena complexión —el hombre responde tratando de recordar lo más posible—. Ah! Tenía en la campera en un costado una insignia de un barco negro... pero no sé si será importante eso... es todo lo que recuerdo.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vamos Shinpachi! —ambos samuráis salen corriendo, el menor siguiendo al mayor.

—¿Gin-san a dónde vamos? No tenemos idea de dónde pueden tener a Kagura-chan... —le dice mientras corren, no tienen tiempo de regresar por la scooter.

—¿A dónde más? Vamos al cuartel Shinsengumi, como roba impuestos que son pueden saber algo. Y... no sé a quién más pedirle ayuda para encontrar a Kagura... —el tono de lamento de Gintoki lastima más a Shinpachi

—Tienes razón Gin-san, ellos pueden saber algo y ayudarnos a dar con Kagura-chan... Mai-chan dijo que cuando estaba con Kagura-chan, Okita-san la saludó, seguro es el Okita-san celeste... deduzco. —el de lentes ruega en su interior que así sea.

El dúo corre a toda velocidad por las calles, buscan con la vista algun automóvil de la fuerza policial pero no se ve ninguno, llegan al cuartel, el cual por la hora que es no muestra mucho movimiento.

Llaman desesperados por la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza.

—KONDO-SAN!!!! —grita Shinpachi.

—GORILAAAAA, TOSHIIII —llama Gintoki.

No esperan más y Gintoki abre la puerta de una patada. Los dos entran al recinto pero nada más dar unos pasos, dos oficiales los detienen.

—Jefe de la Yorozuya no puede entrar así!!! ¡¿Qué le sucede?! —pregunta uno intentando pararlo.

—Llama al gorila que tienes de comandante, al mayora o algún Okita-kun, es una emergencia —exige mientras sigue caminando junto a Shinpachi, los dos policías tratan de suprimir el avance, uno decide correr a donde se encuentran Kondo, Hijikata y Okita celeste que por suerte no tomó el día libre que le correspondía.

El oficial sin tocar la shoji antes, abre y para su suerte todavía estaban los tres antes nombrados conversando. De fondo se escuchan los injurios de Gintoki furioso y desesperado.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido allí afuera? Y ¿por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar? —El vicecomandante se muestra molesto por la interrupción de su subordinado.

—Lo siento Comandante, subcomandante y capitán por entrar así pero el jefe de la Yorozuya viene directo aquí, parece que pasó algo porque está muy exaltado y a punto de perder la cordura... —responde el policía mirando con preocupación a los tres.

Antes de responder alguno, Shiroyasha entra a la habitación y en total sumisión, se agacha hasta dar su frente con el piso.

—Secuestraron a Kagura, por favor... encuéntrenla y traiganla de regreso. —implora.

Llega Shinpachi y su rostro no es mejor, ya con lágrimas en sus lentes mira al trío del Shinsengumi. Y se planta en el piso al lado de Gintoki pidiendo lo mismo.

Los tres oficiales se miran entre ellos, y en su cabeza sólo hay unos culpables, los traficantes del caso que justo el día de mañana iban a cerrar. No hizo falta más palabras, Sougo celeste sabía dónde tenía que dirigirse, así que tomo su chaqueta y katana y salió disparado no sin antes decirles unas palabras al dúo de la Yorozuya.

—Danna, Shinpachi-kun, prometo que traeré de regreso a la china, yo me encargo junto a Sougo rojo. —el ojiceleste va como alma que lleva el diablo a uno de los coches para salir a toda velocidad

—Nosotros también vamos! —gritan intentando salir ambos Yorozuya pero Kondo e Hijikata los detienen.

—Ustedes no pueden ir, es mejor que se queden aquí, en ese estado estropearán las cosas, no se preocupen que Sougo una vez que se junte con el otro se encargará de traer a la chica china. —le dice Toshi, para la suerte de él, estos dos padres preocupados entran en razón y se quedan ahí con ellos esperando noticias.

Pov's Sougo celeste*

Hoy había sido un día tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto, salí a hacer mi ronda de patrullaje, estaba un poco desilusionado al ver que lamentablemente el caso de esos traficantes quedaba en la nada, pero por otro lado también sentía alivio porque podía ver a cierta china bestia sin sentirme abrumado por si le sucedía algo.

Pero todo eso se había ido al carajo. Ahora la adrenalina corría por mis venas, maldita china, ¿cómo no pude ser más perceptivo? Seguro que la venían rastreando desde ese día en la piscina, pero con tantos hombres de diferentes edades y ella yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro se me dificultó el observar con más atención a los que la miraban.

Tendría que haber salido yo mismo en las noches y verificar los barcos que llegaban al puerto, maldición, no puedo dejar de sentirme agobiado. Si esos bastardos la lastimaban, pagarían con sus vidas. Sabía que algo no cuadraba del todo, esos infelices habían sido listos al dejar su actividad por una semana para no levantar más sospechas.

Estaba cenando con Kondo-san e Hijikata-san tranquilo, ya era tarde y me iría a dormir. Pero cuando Danna y Shinpachi-kun irrumpieron supe de inmediato que algo le había pasado a la china. Ver a esos dos que consideran a Kagura como una hija o hermana rogando para que la encontremos y la traigamos sana y salva me destruyó por dentro. Nunca había visto tales caras de tristeza y que un hombre tan orgulloso como Gintoki agachara la cabeza por segunda vez (porque ya lo había hecho una vez por Obi Hajime) significaba que el también se sentía culpable. Me alegró que Hijikata-san los convenciera para que se queden, así sería mejor.

No pregunté más nada, sólo salí como un rayo. Después me enteraría de los detalles, ahora manejaba a máxima velocidad, el puerto quedaba un tanto lejos de los cuarteles y tenía que apresurarme. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sougo, sé que el estaba en su día libre pero tenía que enterarse de la situación. Le había dicho a Hijikata-san que con él nos haríamos cargo, por suerte siempre cargábamos con nuestras espadas así que eso no sería un problema.

El problema sería si el se tomaba muy en serio su franco, el tono fue excesivamente largo y cuando estuve por cortar y decidir hacer todo solo, me atendió.

—¿Qué mierda quieres imbécil? ¿es que no sabes que hoy es mi día libre bastardo? —se oye molesto.

No sabía cómo lo tomaría, mi respiración se escuchaba entrecortada, así que así sin más solté lo justo y necesario.

—La china fue secuestrada*

No escuché una respuesta del otro lado, el silencio duró un eternos segundos hasta que sentí el ruido de platos y la voz de Sougo hablando con quien sea que estuviera. No corté y esperé.

—¿Cómo que la secuestraron? ¿dónde la tienen? —puedo escuchar que camina y para un taxi.

—No sé bien los detalles porque salí de inmediato al escuchar a Danna, seguro son los del puerto que estuvimos investigando. No sé movieron y esperaron a que bajáramos la guardia, lo más seguro es que la han estado siguiendo por varios días o hasta semanas. Ahora me dirijo hacia allí, no puedo permitir que pase más tiempo.

—Bien, nos vemos allí, ¿en qué zona tendrán el barco? Pronto serán las doce y a esa hora deben zarpar. —me pregunta Sougo y escucho que le demanda al taxista que lo lleve lo más rápido al puerto.

—De la central de control hacia el sur, el último debe ser, ese lugar cuando fui era el único desocupado. Nos vemos allí, yo ya estoy llegando. —corto la llamada.

Me tiemblan las manos, no quiero pensar en que pueden haberle hecho a la china. Me limito a imaginar que la deben tener con cadenas y seguramente todavía algo drogada.

Doy un volantazo para ingresar a la zona portuaria. Piso el acelerador a fondo y manejo hasta el sur del muelle. Y como suponía hay un buque de gran envergadura de color gris con una bandera en la cima de un barco negro. Aminoro el paso y zigzageo detrás de unos containers, estaciono atrás de uno en silencio y me bajo. Deben estar preparando todo para irse puesto que ya rondan las doce y no se ve a nadie vigilando. Tal vez piensen que nadie vendría a buscar a la china por ser una yato. Punto para mí.

Desenvaino mi katana y con sigilo me acerco a la puerta de embarque. Me escabullo entre las cajas, me da mala espina el no ver a nadie alrededor, veo una puerta negra al fondo y me dirijo a ella. Se empiezan a sentir voces de hombres, la mayoría riendo pero una me descoloca. Es un lamento, una llamada de auxilio.

Encaro a abrir la puerta despacio. Y debido a que a la gran cantidad de cajas que hay, los hombres no son capaces de vernos y están riendo muy entretenidos con algo... o alguien.

Antes de actuar escuchó su conversación:

—En serio es una yato? —pregunta una voz.

—Sí, acaso ¿no ves esa piel blanca como la nieve? —le responden.

—La verdad que consiguieras a una yato aquí en la tierra es una gran hazaña... ya cuenta ¿cómo le hiciste? —cuestiona otro.

—JA! Fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé, la perra venía distraída y la choqué, había puesto una mezcla de burundanga* y benzodiazepina* en el bolsillo de mi campera y nada más chocar con fuerza parte de su hombro y lado derecho, hizo que el efecto se dispersara. De ahí fui hasta la esquina fingiendo mi camino y fui tras ella. Fue una sorpresa ver lo rápido que surtió efecto y seguirla sigilosamente mientras se sostenía de las paredes, al final cayó al piso y aunque un par de viejos se acercaron diciendo que la conocían los convencí cuando dije que sabía dónde vivía y su nombre, el resto es historia. —el hijo de perra ríe maniático—. JAJAJA la levanté y ¡se terminó por desmayar! Es una lástima que no haya tantas yato! Se ve que la droga les afecta peor que a las demás razas!! JAJAJAJA —maldito desgraciado, puedo escuchar sus risas.

—Fue una buena idea de tu parte el mezclar las drogas! ¡Mira nomás lo que conseguiste! —uno lo felicita, quiero mirar pero también terminar de escuchar para recabar información—. Es una preciosura de chica... no sé si deberíamos venderla o quedárnosla hasta que nos hartemos de jugar con ella... —puedo sentir la maldad y perversión en el tono del infeliz—. Mira lo bien que adorna su sangre yato esa hermosa piel, y además... —siento que ríen en complicidad todos los que se encuentren ahí—. Sus tetas parecen dos grandes bochas de helado de crema americana — _Esperen ¿cómo dijo?¿sangre? ¿tetas?_ necesito salir de ese escondite y matarlos a todos.

Sentí de vuelta ese intento de grito, y mis ojos buscaron con desesperación de dónde provenían...Y en un gran pilar ubicado al centro. Un maldito hijo de perra tiene su asquerosa mano sobre uno de los senos de la china, le han rasgado el top que usa por la mitad junto con el sostén.

Y no sólo eso.

No les alcanzó con drogarla, la lastimaron. Tiene heridas por toda su piel, sobretodo en sus piernas... algunas se ven profundas y sale sangre de ellas. Esa visión y verla a ella tan hermosa y orgullosa como es siempre con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules mar, intentando gritar pero imposibilitada por la mordaza que le han puesto me redujo, me redujo a lo que soy. Un asesino. Siento a alguien a mi lado y es Sougo que se sorprende cuando cruzamos miradas, la suya, escarlata como la sangre que derramaremos brilla como el fuego al ver a la china, y la mía no sé qué transmitirá pero siento como el odio hacia esos hijos de puta implora por salir. No sé qué pasará por la cabeza de Sougo pero me mira de nuevo y asiente apenas. Salimos a la luz dejándonos ver.

Lancé mi espada sin importarme si quedo desarmado frente a esa gran cantidad de hombres. Mi katana cortó la mano de ese malnacido que ni cuenta se había dado hasta que litros de su inmunda sangre empezaron a esparcirse por el suelo y allí se tiró al piso intentando parar la hemorragia.

Pov's Sougo rojo*

Esta es la peor de las pesadillas, la frase de Sougo me descolocó, quedé en blanco y me tuve tomar el último sorbo de sake para volver en mí. Me levanté como un resorte y pagué la comida, dije que era una emergencia y salí del lugar.

—¿Cómo que la secuestraron? ¿dónde la tienen? —articulo, camino tratando de divisar un maldito taxi.

Me responde que no sabe bien los detalles pero me asegura que son los que estuvimos investigando del puerto, todavía me molestaba el saber que él consiguió información que yo no. Me enojó el que él estuviera en lo cierto. También me enoja el no haber estado cuando Gintoki fue.

Veo un taxi y me apresuro a subir a este, exijo que se dirija a máxima velocidad al puerto. No me queda otra que sin rechistar acudir al rescate de la china junto a Sougo celeste. Pregunto dónde estará el buque porque seguro él notó algo que yo no. Me responde que el último lugar del sur debe ser. Me despido con un "nos vemos ahí" y cortamos.

El conductor maneja a lo que da el auto. Maldición, espero que no llegue tarde y que hayan lastimado a la china, supongo que debieron drogarla con alguna sustancia que haga que pierda su fuerza y sentidos. Desgraciados infelices.

El muelle está un poco lejos de donde yo estaba, y aún a máxima velocidad, el taxi llegará en unos minutos o más, aunque lo cierto es que Sougo celeste ya esté allí o por llegar. Me pregunto cómo estará Danna y el cuatro ojos...

El taxista llega al puerto y avanza hacia el sur, le pido que aminore la marcha, ubico el bote y le pago al taxista saliendo corriendo hacia allí, me meto en el buque y busco indicio de actividad de esos desgraciados o de Sougo, veo una puerta y me acerco a esta. La abro cuidadosamente e ingreso, hay pilas de cajas esparcidas así que aprovecho eso mientras escucho lo que hablan y ríen. Están preguntándole al que debe haberse llevado a la china si de verdad es una yato. El presunto culpable responde que sí, que miren la piel blanca de ella. Después entre macabras risas preguntan cómo le hizo para traerla hasta aquí y el bastardo respondió que la chocó para que la droga que llevaba reaccionara, y al parecer lo hizo de maravilla para la suerte de esos malnacidos porque termina diciendo que la china se desmayó.

Apreto mis puños con fuerza y localizo a Sougo a unos metros, llego a su lado cuando escucho unas estrepitosas risas y lo que dicen después esos asquerosos infrahumanos me obliga a mirar en la dirección que están. No logro ver todavía a la china porque un imbécil tapa mi visión.

Una furia desmedida se apodera de mí, Sougo celeste se dio cuenta de que estaba a un lado. El sí logra ver a la china, no sé qué le están haciendo pero siento sus intentos fallidos de gritar. Miro a Sougo y me sorprende su mirada, esta parece un iceberg. Otro alarido por parte de la china se oye y le asiento a Sougo, él desenvainó y salió a la luz, los hombres no se han dado cuenta. Salí también y quedé a su lado.

El lanzó su katana y seguí la dirección de esta. Fue a parar a la mano asquerosa que osó tocar un seno de la china, todos los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor se dieron vuelta hacia nosotros mientras el bastardo ahora manco se tiraba al piso retorciéndose intentando parar la sangre que brotaba sin parar.

La imagen de la china con cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, medio desnuda, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, sangre de ella corriendo de los cortes que esos bastardos hijos de puta le hicieron que algo en mí accionara.

Me abalance sobre ellos junto Sougo a mi lado, el pateaba con toda su fuerza a los que se le cruzaban, recuperó la katana. Todavía no podíamos sacar a la china de esa pesadilla. Odié con todo mi corazón a esos malvivientes pero de ahora en más no verían de nuevo la luz de otro día. No podía mirar a la china, no así, cómo no investigué más, esto podría haberse evitado. Ella no merecía pasar por esto, verla tan vulnerable cuando conmigo es una bestia tragona y violenta fue demasiado. Sougo celeste miró directo a uno de los hombres y fue a él.

Se le tiró encima apuntándole con la punta de la espada. Deduzco que él debe ser el que secuestró a la china.

Escucho el tono mordaz, amenazante de la voz de Sougo.

—¿Dónde están las llaves maldito desgraciado? —escupe al hombre.

—Jajá ahora quieres hacerte el héroe, pero esta tarde estuve a metros de ti y de la zorra que intentas salvar y ni cuenta te diste jaja —escucho que contesta burlón, no quiero perder el hilo de la conversación pero las descargas de ira me enervan y miro a los hombres, tienen soberbia en su mirada y lascivia, siguen osando mirar el pecho desnudo de la china. Sonrío sádico.

Desgarré cuellos, corté brazos, piernas y los torsos mugrientos, le saqué los ojos, los torturé haciéndolos desear su propia muerte, asesiné a todo aquel que la miró y me tomé la libertad de castrarlos. Ya no dañarían a nadie más. El piso se convirtió en un mar de sangre y de diversas partes del cuerpo de esos traficantes.

Observo de nuevo a Sougo y está degollando como a un vil cerdo, el hombre grita que las llaves están en su bolsillo izquierdo. Él le termina de cortar el cuello, con el cuerpo dando sus últimos tirones, Sougo saca un manojo de llaves.

De pronto otra puerta se abre y de ella salen otros veinte hombres, se asombran al ver el hermoso paisaje sangriento a sus pies. Estos tienen cuchillos, río internamente *¿en serio piensan que con eso nos van a detener?* habían sido inteligentes en dejar que bajáramos la guardia y en el modo de secuestrar a la china, pero... su inteligencia terminó ahí.

Escucho a uno de ellos adelantarse y quedar frente a todos. Mira la escena y mira decepcionado los cuerpos.

—Les dije a los imbéciles que no hicieran nada hasta que la lleváramos a la base y entonces ahí sí podrían torturarla y follársela como quisieran, pero no pudieron aguantarse... bueno aunque yo... no veía las horas de llegar y hacer lo mismo jeje —¿en serio este viejo verde dijo lo que dijo? Seguro tiene que tomarse quinientas pastillas de viagra para que se le pare y ¿pensaba cojerse a la china?.

Sougo me llama y me pide que me encargue de los que quedan, no tengo otra más que aceptar. Está abriendo las cerraduras de las esposas (que no son las normales que usamos nosotros los policías sino una más gruesas con unos cinco centímetros de ancho). Primero le quita la mordaza de su boca y oigo a la china llorar débilmente, libera los pies descalzos y luego por fin las manos.

La china cae en sus brazos y él como su salvador le cubre la desnudez con su chaqueta y la toma envolviéndola, la carga como una princesa. Sé que le está diciendo algo pero lo logro escuchar qué. Quisiera ser yo el que actuó primero, el que le saque las esposas y cargarla para regresarla con los hombres que deben estar esperándola preocupados.

Otra vez me ganó, pero supongo que no puedo quejarme porque yo debería haber regresado al cuartel temprano y para no verle la cara de imbécil, me quedé, lo único que me quedó fue derramar la sangre de esos para aliviar mi culpa y vengar a la china.

Sougo con la china aún débil por las drogas me dirige unas palabras:

—Voy a llevarla al auto, llamaré a Kondo-san e Hijikata-san, les llevará unos minutos llegar, me quedaré con la china a esperarlos, traeré la patrulla aquí al frente. Cuando termines, ven al coche.

Asiento, me molesta que me mande como si fuera superior a mí. Me apresuro a cortar, despedazar, destrozar, desmembrar y exterminar a esos hijos de puta.

Terminé con algún que otro golpe y corte porque quisieron atacarme entre todos. Cuando llegué al cabecilla disfrute mucho el hacerlo rogar por que lo mate mientras lo apuñalaba en distintas partes de su inmundicia. Sólo ahí sentí que había vengado a la china aunque ese recuerdo de ella no se irá por mucho tiempo. El recuerdo de sus pechos sobre mi cara regresó a mí, pero no era momento para mis estúpidas fantasías, debía dejarlas para después, cuando pasara toda esta pesadilla.

Salí del barco, todo había terminado. Me dirigí a la patrulla y en el asiento de atrás estaba Sougo celeste con la china.

Narrador omnisciente*

Que alivio había sentido la pelirroja yato cuando el ojiceleste corto la mano del desgraciado que había manoseado su pecho izquierdo, se sentía sumamente débil. Cuando se había despertado su cabeza retumbaba y no sentía las piernas, la droga había afectado su sistema psicomotriz, luchaba por no volver a cerrar sus ojos, no sabía por qué le habían hecho heridas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, pero estas le dolían. Lloraba porque se sentía culpable por no haber hecho caso a Shinpachi y al sádico de ojos celestes, pensaba antes de que llegarán los Okita que nadie la buscaría y terminaría siendo drogada hasta que se volviera una esclava sumisa en algún planeta o muerta. Había visto mientras la llevaban para esposarla en el pilar a varias chicas jóvenes en jaulas, maltratadas y con la mirada desauciada. Todavía dudaba si algunas estaban vivas o no.

Kagura quería luchar pero los efectos habían alterado su visión haciéndola borrosa, no podía controlar su cuerpo por el adormecimiento y el reciente desmayo, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Pero cuando el que la secuestró, le rompió el top que usaba y el brazier, una corriente de miedo la recorrió. Se retorció tanto como le era posible para evitar a toda costa que la tocara pero eso sólo empeoró su situación, el hombre había sacado un cuchillo y por cada vez que ella intentaba esquivar inútilmente él la cortaba en sus brazos, piernas o abdomen. Algunas de esas heridas eran más profundas por los movimientos de la pelirroja al sentir el ardor y la sangre fluyendo por su piel.

Cuando más hombres se reunieron a su alrededor pensó que la violarían y torturarían, escuchó que se deliberaban por venderla o esperar un poco más y "jugar" con ella hasta que se hartaran.

Quería salir de ahí, ir a casa con Gin-chan, Shinpachi y Sadaharu. ¿Por qué si el día había ido tan bien con las conversaciones que tuvo con Mai-chan todo había terminado así?.

No sintió nada al ver tanta sangre derramada, lo valía por todas las chicas maltratadas y con mirada muerta que vio, y por ella, los que ella llamaba habitualmente "sádicos" más que sacar a relucir porque merecían el apodo, lo habían hecho por ella y sin saberlo por esas muchachas. Cuando Sougo ojiceleste le sacó las esposas, su cuerpo debilitado cayó en sus brazos pero dejó de sentir miedo. Sabía que podía sentirse segura en ese momento, cuando él la cubrió y envolvió con su chaqueta, otras lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos pero de alivio. Él como todo un héroe la reconfortó.

—Ya, ya, ya pasó china. Todo está bien ahora.

Ella cerró sus párpados para descansar de todo. Y sintió como la cargaba y llevaba fuera del calvario que había sentido. Su cuerpo aún sufría los síntomas de la droga, y tal vez efectos secundarios al ser una yato.

Sintió que Sougo celeste la colocaba con cuidado en el asiento trasero y él se sentó a su lado, acompañándola. Le sacó los cabellos de la cara y los peino con delicadeza.

—China, ya estás a salvo. Pronto llegará el Danna con Shinpachi-kun. —le decía suavemente el castaño.

Kagura quería agradecerle a ambos pero sobretodo a él, pero ahora al estar ahí ya sin sentir el apretón de las esposas, sus heridas le ardían y todavía salía sangre de algunas. Su cabeza la estaba matando y temía desmayarse de nuevo. Del otro lado, la puerta se abrió y entró Sougo ojicarmín, quedando Kagura al medio. Este tenía sangre sobre sus ropas. Y mirando apenas a la chica preguntó:

—Cómo está? —quizo acercarse más a ella y preguntárselo directamente, pero la notó media dormida, quería sacar la mano del ojiceleste del cabello de ella. Le molestaba eso y que la china estuviera apoyada en su pecho. Sentía punzadas en su corazón, tenía celos. Celos, su cerebro le gritaba que admitiera que sentía celos. El ojiceleste se había enterado primero, él había llegado primero, él la había visto primero, él mató al que había secuestrado la china, él le había quitado las esposas, él la cubrió con la chaqueta, él la había alzado como una niña pequeña en sus brazos y llevado; y él era el que la consolaba ahora y peinaba tranquilizándola.

El castaño de ojos celestes iba a contestarle al castaño de ojos rubíes pero la china se removió y levantó sus ojos para mirarlo a él ignorando la presencia de Sougo ojicarmesí.

—Sa... Sa... Sádico —Kagura debía decirle sobre las jóvenes antes de perder inevitablemente el conocimiento de nuevo. Sintió que nuevamente su visión se hacía borrosa y maldijo al bastardo que la drogó.

Su expresión de dolor fue notoria para ambos policías. La preocupación de ambos también lo era.

—¿Qué pasa china? ¿te duele algo? — preguntaron al unísono.

—Deberíamos llevarte al hospital a que te examinen... —propone Sougo rojo y Kagura lo mira momentáneamente— todavía puedes tener restos de la droga... y... los efectos secundarios...

—Sádicos —ahora los nombró a los dos—. En el... barco hay... —Kagura apenas podía entablar palabras pero hizo un último esfuerzo—. Hay... otras chicas... detrás de la puerta por... donde salieron... esos otros... hombres... —dice la pelirroja antes de dejarse vencer por el cúmulo de dolores.

Sougo celeste la cubre mejor con su chaqueta, el de carmesíes ojos piensa que también podría haberle cedido la suya pero tenía mucha sangre en ella.

Llegaron varios móviles del Shinsengumi y de uno se bajaron Gintoki con Shinpachi como rayos. El dúo de Sougos se bajan.

—¿Cómo está Kagura? ¿Dónde está? —los enfrenta el peliplateado.

—Danna, la china está en el asiento trasero del coche. Y... por las drogas que usaron que son de las más fuertes... ella se desmayó. Hay que llevarla para que la revisen y traten las heridas más profundas, esos hijos de puta la lastimaron... —responde el ojiceleste con tono culposo.

—Sougo celeste ve con los Yorozuya al hospital a que atiendan a la chica china, que Sougo rojo se quede aquí para el reporte —manda Kondo.

El de mirada celeste deja espacio a esos preocupados padres para que se reencuentren después de una fatídica noche. Él acata la orden y se sube de piloto. Antes de emprender la marcha hacia el hospital, baja la ventanilla.

—Gracias por acudir Sougo a ayudarme a rescatar la china, no hubiera podido sin tu ayuda. —agradece sincero el castaño ojiceleste, y acelera rumbo al hospital.

—Los estábamos esperando. —musita Sougo rojo después de ver irse el auto al comandante y subcomandante—. La china antes de perder el conocimiento nos informó que hay otras víctimas dentro del barco, al parecer todas chicas jóvenes. No sé el estado de ellas pero, no creo que sea muy bueno. —informa viendo que se acercan otros de sus compañeros para informarse.

—Bien, revisen el barco, tendrían que haber llamado a ambulancias en cuanto lo supieron, pero bueno, Toshi ¿puedes encargarte de llamar? —El comandante da las instrucciones y recibe un "entendido!" de parte de sus subordinados.

—Recién nos lo dijo la china Kondo-san, cuando estuvimos ahí dentro nos encargamos de matar a cada bastardo hijo de puta... hubieras... —Sougo no sabe si decir el estado en el que vió a Kagura pero de cualquier forma, sino lo dice él, ella tendría que decirlo o Sougo celeste, así que decide continuar—. Hubieras visto en el estado que se encontraba la china, la drogaron con burundanga y benzodiazepina para secuestrarla, y no sé si le inyectaron o hicieron oler de vuelta, pero... estaba debilitada. Y... le habían rasgado el top..., el sostén..., estaba desnuda de arriba... Y tenía sangre chorreando por las heridas que le habían hecho...

Sougo rojo vuelve a sentir ese deseo de matar al recordar, sus superiores vieron su expresión, era una mezcla entre odio, impotencia, culpa y preocupación.

—Está bien Sougo, buen trabajo, si quieres puedes irte al hospital si te preocupa el estado de la chica yorozuya o volver al cuartel y descansar, como prefieras. Mañana darán el reporte los dos. —Kondo-san le pone su mano en el hombro animándolo con una sonrisa cálida.

—Gracias Kondo-san, voy a irme entonces. Por cierto... el que creo era cabecilla del barco dijo algo sobre la base... tal vez si le decimos al... padre de la china... él puede darnos una ayudadita... ¿no? —sugirió Sougo.

—Me parece buena idea, cuando regrese le llamaré. —acepta el hombre apodado "Gorila".

Sougo se dirigió a uno de los coches y se subió, salió de ese maldito lugar y se encaminó al hospital. Quería saber del estado de la china, estaba preocupado, aunque obvio no lo aceptaba. Él iría con la excusa de que lo mandaron para saber el análisis toxicológico.

Llegó al hospital Oedo y pidió informe sobre la china, se sorprendió cuando la enfermera de entrada le pidió el nombre de la paciente que quería ver y él nunca había pronunciado el nombre de la china. Pronunció el "Kagura" lo mas rápido que le permitió su sádica lengua y sintió como su corazón se aceleró por esa estupidez, miro a un costado tratando de disimular la vergüenza (sonrojo en realidad, pero, no lo aceptaría) la enfermera disfrazó su sonrisa mientras le indicó la habitación.

Kagura estaba en sala intermedia, las enfermeras le habían puesto un tranquilizante para que durmiera mientras ellas se encargaban de sanarle las cortadas, sacarle sangre y examinar sus funciones vitales. Los resultados de los análisis estarían al día siguiente.

Sougo rojo se encontró con Gintoki y Sougo celeste afuera de la habitación, se preguntó dónde estaría el Shimura. Los dos estaban sentados en silencio. Se acercó y sentó al lado del permanentado.

—¿Cómo está la china, Danna? Lamento no haber estado cuando fueron al cuartel. Y lamento que tengan que pasar por esto...

—No te preocupes Okita-kun, ya pasó, me hubiera gustado ser yo el que los descuartizara por hacerle eso a mi Kagura, pero les agradezco a ustedes dos por haber actuado rápido y salvarla... Kagura está durmiendo, cuando llegamos al hospital recobró el sentido pero de una manera abrupta, al parecer pensaba que todavía la tenían secuestrada y eso la alteró mucho. Las enfermeras optaron por darle un tranquilizante... el doctor que nos atendió dijo que por como llegó y los síntomas que tenía, podía ser que la hubieran drogado otra vez más para debilitarla por completo o que algo en su sangre yato reaccionará así a las drogas... sólo queda esperar a mañana. -respondió el samurái mayor.

—Ya veo... pobre china... —acota el castaño de rojiza mirada. No sabía qué responder.

—Sougo, tú... ¿viniste por qué te preocupaba Kagura... o por algo más? —pregunta Gintoki.

—Ehhh... sí... tenía que informar a... Sougo de que la información que nos dió la china ya fue dada... Y... pedir para ver los resultados de los análisis. Por cierto ¿y el cuatro ojos? —desvió el tema por si no resultaba su mentira (aunque si era cierto lo de los análisis, eso sería importante para el informe del caso).

—Mandé a Shinpachi a su casa, aquí no hay nada que hacer hasta que Kagura despierte y podamos verla, le dije que no hacía falta que se quedara, él hizo mucho al llamar a la amiga de Kagura cuando ella no regresó, sino fuera por él, tal vez hubiera sido demasiado tarde... yo... yo... me había dormido y aseguraba que Kagura estaría por ahí conversando, y ella... ella... —Gintoki hablaba con culpa y tristeza, unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos se pez muerto—. Por Dios, como pude ser tan descuidado...

—Ya está Danna, en serio lo lamento. Pero ahora todo está bien, no quedó un alma en ese barco de esos malnacidos. Los dos nos hicimos cargo de que pagaran. —Sougo celeste consuela al peliplateado poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

—Gracias Okitas-kun, ahora no podré burlarme por decir que son ladrones de impuestos cuando hicieron tanto por Kagura y la Yorozuya —Gintoki intentó bromear aliviando el ambiente y a él mismo.

—Bueno... Sougo, nosotros debemos regresar a los cuarteles para mañana dar el reporte... ya hicimos lo que más pudimos por la china... Y mañana de seguro mandarán aquí a alguien para los de los análisis. —El ojicarmín castaño se levantó y miro al otro policía.

—Tienes razón —responde el de mirada clara levantándose—. Danna, mañana regresaré para visitar a la china...

—Emm, claro Okita-kun, nos vemos... bañense que apestan a sangre... —el Yorozuya los despidió intentando bromear y agradeciendo de nuevo.

Ya en sus futones, el dúo salvador de chinas, miraba el techo de madera en silencio, había sido un día largo y la última parte... horrible...

—Sougo 2.0 ¿qué sentiste cuando viste a la china así? —pregunta de pronto el ojiceleste.

—Mmmmm, sentí... muchas cosas... no sé si me explico, tú me viste. ¿Qué sentiste tú? —para el ojicarmesí le era más conveniente escuchar primero la respuesta del otro Sougo, el la había evitado, pero de verdad había sentido diversas emociones desde que el del lado le dijo sobre el rapto. Tendría que ordenarlas una por una, pero sin duda las que resaltarían más serían "preocupación", "desesperación" y "celos". Pero esa última la omitiría en el caso de tener que responder.

—Yo realmente quedé estupefacto cuando Danna y Shinpachi-kun se aparecieron pidiendo por favor que los ayudáramos, después sentí odio por obvias razones y tristeza por ver así a la china... —respondió con honestidad el ojiceleste.

—Ya veo, bueno... durmamos que... en horas nos tendremos que levantar de nuevo y hacer los reportes correspondientes... —bosteza el ojicarmín, se da vuelta y queda de espaldas al ojiceleste. Se duerme rápido.

Y sueña con que él es que salva a Kagura de la forma más heroica.

El otro Sougo se duerme pensando en lo que habría Sougo rojo, y qué tanto abarcaba el "muchas cosas" que contestó, suponía que una era los celos y el deseo de vengar a la china, pero vaya que era un hueso duro de roer ese sádico. Pero sabía que esta horrible experiencia junto a la china, ayudaría a que ese sádico empezara a mostrar más lo que sentía y a decirlo.

Sougo celeste también se durmió y en sus sueños apareció la imagen de Kagura, semidesnuda como el la vio, pero sin la sangre y ella con una expresión sádica mezclada de perversión.

Mañana los dos sádicos la irían a ver.

Continuará...

Notas de autor:

franco: día de franco o franco, es el día no laborable/libre. No sé si en otros países usan esta expresión, así que aclaro por las dudas.

sé que en el anterior capítulo usé la palabra 'raptada' pero me pareció mejor cambiarla en este capítulo y usar el 'secuestrada'.

burundanga: bueno aquí quiero aclarar algo. La burundanga en la realidad no puede ser suministrada vía tacto (como le sucedió a Kagura) eso es un mito, pero hice uso de ese "mito", la burundanga -nombre coloquial que se le dio en varios países de Latinoamérica- tiene un efecto casi inmediato, en cuestión de pocos minutos la víctimapresenta varios síntomas, entre ellos podemos destacar ladilatación de las pupilas(visión borrosa),estupor(estado de conciencia parcial en la persona) entre otros. Para los síntomas que presentó Kagura hice uso también de la droga que sigue abajo.

Benzodiazepina la cual entre algunos efectos parecidos a los de la burundanga también presentasomnolencia, malestarestomacal, visión borrosa, dolor de cabeza, confusión, trastornos de la coordinación, disminución de la psicomotricidad, temblor, debilidad, amnesia, sueños inusuales opesadillas. En el caso de Kagura usé lo de su sangre yato para que uno de los efectos fuera su desmayo.

NOTAS:

\- He aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado , me costó horrores escribir la parte "gore" (que no siento que haya sido muy gore xD ustedes dirán) porque no me decidía en que momento meter a Sougo rojo (al inicio, a la mitad o al final) decidí meterlo al inicio porque pobre chihuahua (?). De todos modos le falta por sufrir, con el cap de hoy lo hizo al no ser el primero en nada con respecto a Kagura xD.

-El capítulo cuenta con 10113 palabras en total. Lo quise hacer largo para recompenzar el cap que no subí el viernes pasado por haber escrito el especial por Halloween (pronto lo subiré aquí :)).

 _ **¿Qué pasará mientras Kagura esté en el hospital? ¿Sougo rojo la visitará en la habitación? ¿Sougo celeste ganará terreno en el corazón de la china? ¿le llevarán algo los Sougos a Kagura de presente por su recuperación? ¿Aparecerá algún día la otra Kagura? xD**_

 **Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos de "Dos Sádicos"! xD.**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO!.

Pdta: todavía no me acostumbro a fanfiction y que no puedo responder a los comentarios como en wattpad

:( pero agradezco muchísimo sus palabras .

Nos leemos .

9/11/18

Flopy


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger. **Sólo la historia es mía.**

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- El fic irá "subiendo" de nivel con respecto al lenguaje subido de tono (lemon uwu), advertiré antes de todas formas.

\- cursiva para los pensamientos.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y DEJAR UN CORAZÓN :)!

Espero que les guste el capítulo!!

CAPÍTULO 7: "Gardenia"

*Narrador omnisciente*

Es una linda mañana en Edo, la población nunca se enteró que esa noche anterior una sangrienta batalla por una chica se llevó a cabo en el puerto.

En el hospital Oedo, doctores de diferentes especialidades iban de un lado a otro, atendiendo en sus consultorios, haciendo estudios o revisando con colegas resultados. Enfermeras y enfermeros recorrían los pasillos con inventario médico, desayunos para los pacientes o ayudando a los doctores.

Un par de gafas acompañado de una gorila, se dirigen a la habitación de Kagura. Afuera un dormido Gintoki está a la espera de su niña, y de las enfermeras o del doctor con los resultados. Los hermanos Shimura se aparecen frente al somnoliento permanentado.

—Gin-san, Gin-san despierta! —pronuncia Shinpachi para que el peliplateado despabile del todo.

—Waaaaaaa —bosteza Gintoki, y frotándose los ojos mira a los hermanos.

—Buenos días Shinpachi, Gorila plana —los saluda.

Otae agarra de la melena a Gintoki y lo levanta del asiento.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que a Kagura-chan le pasara esto?! MALDITO PERMANENTADO VAGO!! —le grita la mayor de los Shimura, reprendiéndole furiosa.

—Hermana, cálmate que estamos en un hospital! Y por suerte esa pesadilla de no saber dónde o quién tenía a Kagura-chan ya pasó gracias al Shinsengumi y al cielo —Shinpachi interviene y mira a su hermana pidiéndole que se tranquilice.

Tae mira la expresión de su hermano y suelta la cabellera de Gintoki mufando.

—Ya me calmé Shin-chan, y bien estúpido permanentado, ¿cómo está Kagura-chan? —cuestiona la castaña con unos ojos fulminantes.

—Kagura sigue durmiendo, no sé si será por el tranquilizante que le inyectaron anoche o por qué tiene sueño nomás —responde el de rizos sobándose el cuero cabelludo—. Ni el doctor, ni las enfermeras han aparecido todavía.

—Tal vez todavía no tienen los resultados de los análisis. —opina Shinpachi.

—Ohh pobre Kagura-chan, espero que despierte pronto porque le hice el desayuno —dice la ojimarrón mostrando el "desayuno".

—Te recuerdo que queremos que Kagura despierte, no que se muera por intoxicación —responde el peliplateado—. Lo mejor para ella en este momento es el desayuno que dan aquí, ya que tiene los nutrientes necesarios para que se recupere. —añade rápidamente antes de que la gorila lo golpee.

—Gin-san tiene razón hermana, en todo caso... podríamos traerle... alguna caja de sukonbu —acota gafas flotantes.

—Mmm puede ser Shin-chan —dice pensativa Tae. Ella se sienta al lado del samurái mayor y Shinpachi del otro. Quedan en silencio.

Una de las enfermeras que recibió a Kagura aparece por el pasillo, viene con el médico que trae unas hojas en las manos, la enfermera viene con un carrito que contiene el desayuno del hospital.

Los Shimura y Gintoki se pararon al instante cuando los vieron llegando a ellos.

—Buenos días Doctor, buenos días enfermera —saludan los tres.

—Buenos días —responden los uniformados de blanco.

—¿Ya tienen los resultados de los análisis de Kagura? —pregunta Gintoki.

—Eh, sí y temo que Kagura deberá pasar unos días en el hospital... —responde el de bata.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué doctor? —cuestiona Tae preocupada.

—Los primeros resultados arrojaron que sí, Kagura fue drogada dos veces y la segunda vez fue en mayor cantidad por vía intravenosa para que ella se debilitara por completo, las heridas que le hicieron no están sanando bien por su sangre yato que provocó la disminución de glóbulos rojos, neutrófilos y plaquetas, lo que hace que su sistema inmunitario no funcione bien y no sane a la velocidad que debería —explica el médico—. Por eso, y porque faltan otros estudios, ella deberá quedarse hasta que su cuerpo se restablezca por completo. —termina su informe el hombre—. Eso sí, ella debería despertar, va a estar un poco cabizbaja porque le faltarán energías pero con sus seres queridos cerca se animará.

—Esos malditos bastardos —murmura el Yorozuya mayor por lo bajo, apretando los puños.

—Ahora pasaré a verla para ver como está, pero después de mí, ustedes pueden pasar a visitarla un momento. —les sonríe amable el de bata, y se introduce junto a la enfermera a la habitación.

A los minutos el médico salió con la enfermera y les dio paso al trío que esperaba impaciente afuera por pasar. Estos pasaron y no vieron que se acercaban los capitanes de la primera división del Shinsengumi. El de rojiza mirada venía con su típica cara inexpresiva, pero... sus ojos demostraban un cansancio de no haber dormido bien. El de ojos color cielo venía con un mejor semblante.

El dúo muestra sus credenciales al médico y este los mira raro al notar que ambas dicen "Okita Sougo". Sougo celeste se da cuenta y ante la extrañeza del doctor el dice:

—Éramos una familia muy pobre y sólo alcanzaba para un nombre. Somos mellizos pero yo nací primero así que puede nombrarme "Oficial Okita primero". —termina diciendo en tono de burla.

El ojicarmesí le da una mirada de reojo molesto pero prefiere ahorrarse los insultos por el lugar en el que están.

—Buenos días oficiales ¿vienen por los resultados de los análisis de la señorita Kagura? —pregunta amablemente el médico.

—Buenos días Doctor, sí, venimos a eso y para ver como sigue la víctima —responde el ojiceleste.

—Bueno, síganme al consultorio que aquí vamos a estorbar a los demás. —los tres hombres encabezados por el de bata caminan e ingresan a la oficina de este. Los tres se sientan, quedando el doctor frente a ellos con las hojas de los resultados en una mano.

—Bueno, para empezar: A la señorita Kagura luego de que se la llevó el secuestrador, le inyectaron nuevamente vía intravenosa una dosis de benzodiazepina para que se terminara por debilitar. La buena noticia es que en el transcurso de la noche los efectos de la droga terminaron, pero por otro lado... la droga causó un efecto secundario al reaccionar a la sangre yato de ella. Su producción de células inmunitarias y glóbulos rojos se vio afectada, lo que provocó que las heridas que tiene no sanen como deberían. —el médico los mira a ambos—. Ella tiene que permanecer en el hospital hasta que su sistema inmunitario y número de glóbulos rojos vuelva a la normalidad para asegurar una recuperación completa. Y también porque le haremos otros exámenes para asegurarnos que no hay ninguna otra secuela a nivel cerebral. —el hombre de bata termina su reporte, nota que el dúo de sádicos muestra un semblante de preocupación y acojonado.

—¿Se la puede visitar doctor? —Sougo celeste para su cabeza al preguntar.

—¿Ustedes son amigos de la señorita Kagura? —les cuestiona.

—Sí, puede decirse que sí doctor —responde el de uniforme plateado. El de carmesí mirada no dice nada a esto.

—Aunque la señorita Kagura estará un poco cabizbaja como ya dije antes, le hará bien que la visiten, eso la animará. —les sonríe el hombre—. Eso sí, debo pedirles que cumplan con los horarios de visita.

—¿Cree que ahora pueda pasar a verla? —Sougo celeste pregunta un tanto apenado.

—Si los tres que estaban con ella lo dejan o ya terminaron, sí, puede pasar... Oficial Okita... Pero sólo un momento por ahora. —le advierte el médico.

—Está bien, muchas gracias doctor, por cierto, ¿puede darnos una copia de los resultados? Es para llevar y adjuntar al caso. —pide el de cristalinos ojos.

—Claro, enseguida les traigo una copia. Si quieren pueden ir a visitar a la paciente. —el de blanco se levanta y los Okita lo siguen afuera, Sougo celeste ve por la puerta semiabierta que adentro de la habitación Gintoki está conversando con ella. Da dos pequeños golpes antes de abrirla por completo.

—Danna ¿puedo hablar un momento con la china? —dice mirando desde la puerta. Ve que la pelirroja tiene ojeras y está más blanca que la nieve. No puede evitar sentirse culpable y mal por verla así.

—Okita-kun no sé si este sea el momento adecuado... —le contesta el peliplateado, pero queda a la mitad cuando Kagura lo interrumpe.

—Déjalo Gin-chan —musita con voz suave, se nota la falta de fuerza en ella—. Yo también quiero preguntarle algo al sádico —la voz de Kagura sale en pequeños susurros.

—Sólo serán unos minutos jefe, debo regresar con Sougo 2.0 a nuestras tareas... —agrega el policía despacio. No sabe cómo se tomará la bermellón y Gintoki al saber que el otro sádico estaba en el hospital.

—Está bien Kagura, pasa Okita-kun —el samurái de pelo rizado se para de la silla donde estaba sentado para darle lugar al samurái castaño.

—¿Cómo te sientes china? —le pregunta el ojiceleste observándola. Ella mira hacia abajo.

—Mmm como si me hubieran pisado cien elefantes la noche entera... —responde Kagura débilmente.

—Lo lamento mucho china... no dejo de sentirme con culpa...

—Ya no importa, sino fuera por ti y... el sádico 2.0, tal vez no estaría aquí...

—Oi Kagura, no digas eso! ¡¿Te piensas que no hubiera hecho nada si te llevaban al espacio?! Si algo como eso hubiera pasado, habría llamado al calvo de tu padre! —Gintoki levanta la voz.

—Danna, tranquilícese que nos van a correr... —Sougo calma al permanentado—. Y... hablando de Umibouzu...

—¿Qué pasó con el calvo? —pregunta temeroso el peliplateado. Kagura se endereza más en su cama, expectante de lo que dirá Sougo.

—Verás, hoy a la mañana cuando desperté fui con Kondo-san y él me dijo que se había contactado con Umibouzu... le informó sobre lo del secuestro y... que te habían lastimado y drogado... —Sougo celeste duda en si seguir o no contando pero ni Kagura ni Gintoki le quitaban la vista de encima—. Antes de venir para aquí, Umibouzu informó que había destruido por completo la base de los traficantes.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —resuena en la sala por parte de Gintoki.

—Al parecer Umibouzu andaba por ahí cerca y cuando Kondo-san le contó todo, él no dudo en exterminarlos para hacerlos pagar y que ninguna otra joven más sufra... tu padre con ayuda de la subcapitana del Kaientai, se infiltraron para salvar a las mujeres esclavas y después él destruyó la base junto a todos los que pertenecían a la red, ellos traficaban con mujeres y drogas. —cuenta el samurái castaño.

—Ya veo, me alegro que papi se haya encargado de esos... gracias Sádico por contarme. —Kagura muestra un semblante más tranquilo—. ¿Qué pasó con las chicas que estaban en el barco enjauladas? —ella vuelve a mostrar tristeza.

—No te preocupes china, esas mujeres aunque estaban adoloridas por el maltrato que les dieron, ya solucionamos la situación de ellas... todas están regresando a su planeta natal, al parecer habían sido secuestradas hacía unos días. —Okita le sonríe tranquilizando a Kagura.

—Me alegro por ellas, me carcomía la cabeza el recuerdo de verlas como si fueran animales en un zoológico. —Kagura sonríe tranquila.

—Fue gracias a ti china, que aún estando mal, te preocupaste por el bienestar de esas chicas. —Sougo vuelve a sonreírle a la bermellón.

—Oi, Sougo, ya tengo las copias de los resultados, debemos irnos. —Okita rojo aparece apoyado en la puerta y apenas se digna a dirigirle una mirada a la pelirroja. Él siente que sobra en esa escena, y... no sabe qué palabras decirle a Kagura.

—¿Qué hay china? ¿Vas a hacerte la enferma como la vez pasada? —le pregunta e inmediatamente se arrepiente, porque ahora ella de verdad se veía anormalmente pálida y débil. Su corazón le gritaba ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡DILE UNAS PALABRAS QUE LA ANIMEN! NO QUE LA HAGAN SENTIR CULPABLE! su cerebro lo abofeteó mentalmente, pero borró cualquier atisbo de esto poniendo su orgullo de sádico de por medio.

—La vez pasada culpa tuya tuve mi funeral... Maldito bastardo... —la de cabellos anaranjados pronuncia apuntándolo con un dedo, con apenas fuerzas para demostrar su frustración.

Kagura empieza a toser fuerte y el trío de hombres abre sus ojos preocupados, Sougo celeste iba a reclamarle a su doble. Pero entra la enfermera al escuchar los gritos de Gintoki pidiendo ayuda.

—Señores temo que deberán retirarse por hoy, no pueden hacer que la paciente se altere por ahora. Pueden regresar en los horarios de visita. Ahora le inyectaré un calmante para que duerma un poco. —La enfermera toma de los hombros a la yato y la acuesta suavemente en la cama, la tos de ella cesa y lo último que ve saliendo mientras siente que le pinchan de nuevo el brazo derecho, es una mirada rojiza y otra celeste de preocupación.

—Souichiro-kun, sí vas a venir a alterar a Kagura, te pediré que dejes de hacerlo. —Sakata se ve serio y duro al decir esas palabras dirigiéndose al ojicarmín castaño.

—Perdón Danna, sólo quise hacerle una broma a la china... pero salió mal. Ya nos vamos con Sougo. —el ojirubí se excusa un poco agobiado, ver a su rival así no lo hacía sentir bien.

—Danna, regresaré a la tarde a visitar a la china. Nos vemos —el ojiceleste saluda al permanentado y se retira junto al otro Sougo.

El par sale del hospital, Sougo celeste preguntó a la enfermera de recepción los horarios de visita antes de salir. Sougo rojo lo esperaba en el coche patrulla.

En el hospital, a la yato sus seres queridos se aseguraron de visitarla unos minutos y darle ánimos para su pronta recuperación, lamentablemente, Kagura siempre estuvo apenas despierta. Las enfermeras le suministraban calcio y hierro vía intravenosa en pequeñas dosis, porque sino, corría el riesgo de colapsar. La ojiazul se despertó a la hora del almuerzo y su tutor Gintoki la acompaño a su lado, ella comió lentamente y preguntó dónde estaba Shinpachi, el peliplateado respondió que el chico de lentes se había ido a la Yorozuya para alimentar a Sadaharu, pero que para el horario de visitas iría con Otae. La bermellón sonrió a esto.

La mañana para el dúo de sádicos pasó sin más preámbulo, adjuntaron los resultados de los primeros estudios de Kagura al caso y al reporte de cada uno. Las últimas noticias fueron sobre las otras víctimas, todas se encontraban ya en sus hogares. En cuanto al barco, se había hecho una limpieza total de las drogas y de... el mar de sangre que habían dejado los Okita. Ahora se estaba viendo que pasaría con el transporte, estaba en buen estado por lo que lo más seguro era que sería vendido o dado al Kaientai como recompensa por su ayuda.

Ya a la tarde, el dúo de Sougos camina por las calles de Edo vigilando que no haya ningún altercado. No habían cruzado más que un par de palabras desde la mañana, pero ahora Sougo rojo observaba que su compañero vigilaba seguido la hora, pensó que al igual que él, este no veía los minutos porque terminara la jornada. Cuando esta terminó se dirigieron a la patrulla. Estando de piloto Sougo 2.0, arrancó el auto.

Había hecho un par de calles, mirando sin mucho interés el camino cuando el ojiceleste lo sorprendió.

—Uy, ya van a ser las seis. —dice Sougo mirando la hora en la radio.

—¿Qué pasa a la seis? ¿tenés que ir a ver porno? —pregunta desinteresado y burlón el ojicarmín.

—No, algo mucho mejor. A partir de las seis se puede visitar a los pacientes en el hospital, iré a visitar a la china. —responde sonriendo el uniformado de plateado.

—Ah, mira vos.

—Tú no vas a ir? Te noté preocupado cuando salimos de ahí...

—No estaba preocupado, es que... mira si se ponía peor y me culpaban a mí... —Sougo no quita la mirada del camino.

—Mmm, como digas... por cierto. Quiero llevarle algo a la china de presente ¿Qué opinas que la hará sentir mejor?

—Que se yo, no me interesa. —responde cortante el castaño ojicarmín.

—Mmm, ¿puedes parar ahí? —el policia de ojos claros le señala una tienda de conveniencia a unos metros del camino—. Ya decidí que le regalaré. —sonríe para sí mismo orgulloso.

—Tsk, que molesto. —Okita 2.0 paró el coche, el otro se bajó y entró en la tienda. Sougo rojo desde el auto veía que su par, estaba comprando varias cosas. El de ojos color cielo salió con una bolsa de la tienda, y sonriendo. Se metió al automóvil y suspiró.

—Ahhh, listo. Ahora llévame al hospital.— demanda.

—Te llevaré sólo porque no tengo ganas de regresar y qué pena me das si tienes que volverte caminando —responde el de rojizos orbes, un poco molesto emprende marcha al hospital.

—Ajá, sí.

—Y ¿qué le compraste a la china tragona? — suelta Sougo rojo.

—¿Te interesa? —pregunta enarcando una ceja el de plateado.

—No, pero ya que me preguntaste, quiero saber. —responde con rapidez.

—Le compré chocolates y sukonbu. Pero no se lo daré todo junto, no creo que le dejen comer mucho así que le daré un chocolate y una cajita de esas algas. —sonríe el de cristalina mirada.

—Ah, ya veo. —responde seco el ojirubí.

La conversación se corta ahí. Sougo ojicarmín maneja hasta el hospital. Ahí le dice que esperará en el auto hasta que el castaño ojiceleste regrese. Este sólo atina a asentir y se baja con el chocolate y la cajita de sukonbu en una bolsita.

Sougo rojo ya solo en el auto, se pone a pensar con respecto a la relación que lleva o llevaba con Kagura.

*Pov's Sougo rojo*

Estoy sentado en la patrulla, esperando a Sougo celeste. Y aunque quiero dejar mi mente en blanco, no puedo. Desde que apareció Sougo celeste, la "relación" que llevábamos con la china se enfrió. Ella parece cada vez más interesada en pasar tiempo con el otro Sougo, y no me refiero sólo a pelear... él dijo que vino porque tenía una misión, no sé qué sea. Pero si es el quitarme a la china como rival y hacerla algo más de él... lo está logrando, ya que yo no dejo de comportarme como un idiota.

La china desde hace unos días no ha salido de mi mente, pero con lo sucedido, esas imágenes de ella no dejaban de revolotear en mi mente. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sino contestaba la llamada de anoche... ¿Habría insistido más Sougo? me temo que si así hubiera sido no, el se habría aventurado a salvar la china solo, por muy lastimado que resultara.

Hoy cuando aparecí en la puerta de su habitación, la miré por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca la había visto así de pálida, parecía un papel de calcar (porque ella de por sí tiene la piel blanca) estaba ojerosa y apenas se escuchaba el ruido de su voz. El verla postrada en esa cama me recordó a aquella vez cuando fingió estar enferma, que enojo sentí cuando me di cuenta de que era mentira, porque de verdad me había preocupado cuando me enteré de su "enfermedad", los dolorosos últimos momentos que pasé con mi hermana regresaron a mí esa vez. Pero a la maldita le salió mal la jugada, y me vengué por hacerme decir lo que dije frente a todos pensando que de verdad se estaba muriendo y hacerme preocupar.

Pero ahora era distinto. Ella estaba débil culpa de esa puta droga que le inyectaron, su sangre no tenía la culpa, eran esos desgraciados hijos de puta la que la tenían, me confortaba mucho saber que ya sufrían en el infierno. Quería animar a la china, pero mi broma sobre que estaba fingiendo salió mal. Cuando empezó a toser me sentí peor, me recordaba todavía más a Mitsuba.

Ahora con todo esto, Sougo celeste aprovecharía para ganar aún más terreno en el corazón de la china. No puedo permitirlo, algo me dice que tengo que sino hago algo, me quedaré sin mi rival con quien pelear, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? no me animaba a ir a visitarla porque podía meter la pata otra vez y hacer que ella empeorara. Yo quiero que se recupere para que vuelva a ser la misma china bruta tragona.

Vi una ambulancia llegar y eso me despaviló, vi la hora y Sougo celeste ya había tardado demasiado, ¿qué tanto tenía que hablar con la china?, salí a buscarlo. Me dirigí a paso rápido a la habitación donde estaba la china, cuando doble a unas tres habitaciones de donde ella estaba, ralenticé mi caminar y llegando a su número podía oírse una tenue risita. No sé veía al Danna, al lentes o la gorila, así que... la china había quedado sola con Sougo celeste.

Abrí lentamente la puerta para darme con la escena de Sougo y la china.

Ella reía levemente sonrojada.

Porque Sougo tenía una de sus manos sobre una de ella.

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Por qué demonios él tiene su mano sobre la de la china? apreté mis puños sin pensar.

—Debemos irnos. Hijikata-san nos llamó y dijo que fuéramos urgente. —mentí descaradamente—. China, per... perdón por lo de esta mañana... No fue mi intención el que te alteraras... —suelto mirando a otro lado.

—No fue nada sádico 2.0... —responde.

—Bueno china, debo irme pero mañana regresaré de nuevo. Espero que descanses bien para que te recuperes rápido —le sonríe amable Sougo celeste. Saca ¡Por fin! la mano de la de la china. Se para y sale detrás de mí. Logro escuchar el agradecimiento de la débil voz de la china.

—Gracias por el chocolate y el sukonbu sádico...

Salgo disparado al coche. Siento los pasos de Sougo seguirme y los saludos que le hace a la enfermera que cuida de la china y a la enfermera mayor de recepción.

Apenas saliendo del hospital, el imbécil abre su boca.

—Pobre china, había quedado sola porque el jefe había regresado a la Yorozuya a bañarse y Shinpachi con su hermana no pudieron ir a verla...y él debe quedarse en la casa está noche... Espero que Danna no tarde tanto en ir...

No entiendo porqué empieza a hablar si nadie le preguntó nada.

—Ah, mira vos, pobre china... ¿cómo está? — dudé un segundo en preguntar pero lo hice.

—Viste que tenía mi mano sobre la de ella? Bueno, fue porque dijo que se despertó de la siesta y había soñado con lo de anoche. Le tomé la mano y le dije que ya todo había pasado y que no permitiría que nada malo le pasará. Y perdón, pero le dije a ti también te preocupaba la salud de ella... —agarro el volante con fuerza. ¿Quién se piensa que es para decir eso?. Pero me siento ce... celo... incómodo quiero decir, al saber que ella no tuvo problemas para que este imbécil dejara su mano en la de ella. Pero mi corazón me grita ¡MIENTES! ¡DESEARÍAS SER TÚ EL QUE HUBIERA TOCADO SU MANO!, no sé por qué, pero mi orgullo le contesta a mi corazón ¡MI CARA ESTUVO ENTRE SUS PECHOS! ¡Supera eso!. Mi corazón le responde ¡Sabes que no es lo mismo! ¡IDIOTA! Y ahí se callan los dos.

Tengo que hacer algo, no creo poder visitarla y que quedemos los dos solos... no sabría qué decirle ahora que no está al cien por ciento... aunque... podría hacer como Sougo celeste y llevarle algo... pero *¿Qué puedo darle?* No quiero que después ella se burle y quedar como un idiota (más de lo que ya lo he hecho).

—Deberías visitarla... y dejar tu maldito orgullo de sádico a un lado, ella... no está mejorando como debería de ser... tal vez tú al ser antiguos rivales puedas... —continúa hablando ahora dudando de sus palabras, mira por la ventanilla.

—Mmm, ya veré... —respondo vagamente.

Llegamos a los cuarteles y en la cena Sougo se veía realmente preocupado cuando le preguntaron por el estado de la china, dijo que al cuerpo le estaba costando el restablecer el número de glóbulos rojos y de células inmunitarias. Al parecer ese sería el mayor problema puesto que los exámenes de su cabeza dieron bien. Agregó que si no mejoraba, tendrían que contactar con alguien de su misma raza para que le done sangre... pienso de inmediato en el calvo de su papá o el idiota de su hermano... aunque la subcapitana del Kaientai también es una yato así que creo que si eso sucediera ella sería la mejor opción. Lo último que dice Sougo antes de que me levante de la mesa es que el médico y las enfermeras tienen la esperanza de que la china mejore con las vitaminas que le dan y con el apoyo de sus seres queridos.

Mentiría si dijera que dormí bien anoche. Tuve constantes pesadillas de la china enferma, creo que... mi subconsciente quiere que haga algo. Mi lado de bastardo no quiere aparecerse por el hospital pero, hoy Sougo celeste fue de vuelta a visitar la china para llevarle otro chocolate. Yo me quedé afuera y el entró, ella estaba con Gintoki pero él salió de allí. Me sentí incómodo, la vez pasada no dudé cuando me paré frente a ella y dije que ella no moriría hasta que arregláramos las cosas. Pero esa vez fue todo una farsa, ahora no. La había visto cuando pasé y le eché una mirada, su cabello no tenía brillo y estaba desparramado por la almohada. Sus azules ojos se veían cansados, tiene algunos cables conectados a sus brazos. No noté ninguna mejoría en lo poco que la pude ver.

Danna dijo que saldría a tomar aire, la enfermera llegó con la merienda para la china y esta consistía en una taza de té verde que es el que más energías aporta y unas galletas. Escuché a Sougo preguntar por qué le daban tan poco de comer cuando los yato se caracterizan por su apetito voraz. La enfermera le respondió que por ahora era lo mejor, tampoco podían recargarla de comida y que terminara vomitando.

Dijeron algo más pero no logré escucharlo, la enfermera salió y me miró ahí sentado. Me saludó y siguió su camino. Estuve un rato mirando el piso cuando sentí que me hablaron.

—Oficial buenas tardes, ¿vino a visitar a la paciente Kagura? —es la enfermera de recepción, una mujer de unos sesenta.

—Buenas tardes, ehh no, sólo estoy esperando a mi... hermano... él entró a ver a... Kagura — vaya, pronunciar su nombre me produce un cosquilleo raro, noto que mis mejillas se ponen tibias. Creo que la enfermera se dio cuenta de esto porque intenta no sonreír, se acomoda los lentes y me mira.

—Creo joven oficial, que usted también quiere ver a la joven Kagura —sus ojos buscan en mí algún cambio más allá de mis mejillas que se tornan más calientes—. le doy un consejo porque creo que lo necesita... No tenga miedo de demostrar lo que siente, porque si lo sigue haciendo... cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde. Yo vi su cara de preocupación el día que llegó la señorita Kagura y sus ojos mostraban lo que su corazón sentía... o siente. —ella me escruta por encima de sus lentes. Corro mi cara a un lado pero ella ya vió mi sonrojo y sonríe amable—. He visto que su hermano le trae lo que parece ser chocolate, usted también podría dar un paso y darle algo que la anime. Tal vez unas... flores... —la mujer piensa un momento sonriendo—. Bueno joven oficial, debo regresar a mis tareas... Pero no dude en pedirme ayuda si la necesita con la señorita Kagura —me guiña un ojo cómplice hace unos pasos cuando me paro y la llamo.

—Enfermera. —Dios! ¡¿qué me pasa?! ya fue, le preguntaré sólo para saber...

—¿Si joven Oficial? —se da vuelta a mirarme, estoy observando la puerta de la habitación de la china, escucho apenas su voz y la del otro imbécil roba rivales...

—Usted... ¿qué flores... le regalaría a... Kagura? —siento un tremendo calor en mi cara. Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? pero no puedo retroceder ahora que ya pregunté.

—Mmm, si fuera usted... le traería unas hermosas gardenias* blancas y rojas —ella sonríe como una dama enamorada al decirme lo de las flores—. Hay una florería que está en la zona este de Edo que vende las gardenias más hermosas que he visto, si las compra, hágalo ahí y dígale que lo mandó la enfermera de la recepción del hospital Oedo. —ella sonríe y las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos se marcan, me hace pensar que esa florería es especial para ella.

—Así que... gardenias blancas y rojas? — preguntó para asegurarme, guardo esa información aunque estoy muy dudoso de si la usaré o no...

—Gardenias blancas y rojas, no lo olvide. Bueno ahora sí me voy, usted ya sabe y es dueño de elegir lo que crea mejor...

—Muchas gracias enfermera por el consejo... lo... pensaré un poco sobre lo de las flores...

La mujer se va y logro escuchar que refunfuña "estos jóvenes en vez de vivir su vida se la complican más pensando, el amor verdadero sólo pasa una vez y estos malditos hombres orgullosos se ponen a dudar cuando su corazón sabe lo que quiere", quedé medio anonadado cuando me llamó maldito, pero reí para mí mismo porque supuse que también lo decía por otro.

Veo la hora y entro a la habitación donde está la china. Y vaya que quede sorprendido.

El bastardo le está peinando el cabello. Y ella está super sonrojada porque la bata de hospital deja su pálida espalda al desnudo. Sougo peina su cabello desenredándolo con cuidado con sus manos nomás. *¿Qué diría Danna si los viera?* lo que hace pensar que el ya se tardó en regresar adentro. Espero no se haya ido.

—Veo que están ocupados... lo siento por ti china pero con Sougo debemos regresar. — suelto áspero, creo que la molestia es evidente—. Espero que te estés mejorando china, todavía tenemos que arreglar quién es más fuerte. —ella gira su rostro hacia a mí y Sougo celeste.

—Sádico, ya está puedes irte, has hecho mucho por mí. Gracias por peinarme, pensé que podría quedar pelada pero trataste mi cabello con suavidad... a parte de que has sido uno de los pocos que ha venido a visitarme... parece que a Gin-chan no le gusta verme así y apenas conversa conmigo, Shinpachi ha tenido que encargarse de la Yorozuya y de cuidar de Sadaharu, y las demás chicas no regresaron más... siento que al único que le importo es a ti. —escucho como ella le agradece, sólo a él, como si yo no existiera ahí.

—No es nada china, quiero que regreses a ser tan hiperactiva como siempre, aunque vuelvas a ser la bestia violenta que sos. —él le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza—. Ya verás que pronto te recuperarás, tal vez... necesitas los ánimos de alguien más para tomar fuerzas. Debo irme china, pero mañana regresaré. —el bastardo se para y pasa su mano acariciándole la cara, ella se sonroja pero le sonríe, siento mi corazón partirse un poco.

Salgo dando un portazo, ¿qué es esto que siento? ¿son los llamados "celos"? Los odio.

"SÍ" me responde mi corazón "Lo que sientes maldito sádico son celos" ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN SER CELOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ SENTIRÍA CELOS?! le grito internamente. "¡PORQUE LA CHINA TE IMPORTA! ¡LA QUIERES! ¡NO TE GUSTA QUE EL OTRO SOUGO SEA CARIÑOSO Y QUE ELLA REACCIONE A ESO NO VIOLENTA! ¡ELLA YA NO ES UNA NIÑA DE CATORCE Y TÚ UN IMBÉCIL DE DIECIOCHO! ¡SEGUÍS SIENDO UN IMBÉCIL, PERO CON VEINTE! ¡ACEPTÁ DE UNA VEZ LO QUE SIENTES!" Me responde. ¡Dios debo estar loco para discutir conmigo mismo!.

Dando zancadas llego al auto y me subo. Me obligo a olvidar la discusión con mi "corazón", tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos. Bien, admito que me molestó ver al infeliz peinarle el largo cabello a la china, a ella parecía no incomodarle... *¿será suave su cabello?* pienso y... si es como la piel de ella...

Alguien se sube del otro lado.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Por qué actúas así? Si estas celoso dilo de una vez. —Sougo me empieza a reclamar, enciendo el coche—. A parte ¿desde cuándo te importa llegar temprano a los cuarteles? La china esta noche no sabía si Danna se quedaría a acompañarla, tú mismo viste que el se fue y no regresó. Quiero hacerle compañía ya que parece que soy el único que la va a visitar y no quiero que recaiga y se enferme. ¿Ya la escuchaste no? Ella está pensando en que no le importa a nadie.

—Ya si? Ya escuché toda tu sarta de reclamos... a diferencia de ti, sabes que a mí el comportarme como tú lo haces está fuera de mis parámetros. Sabes que intentó animarla a mi modo... —respondo con frustración—. A parte ¿por qué te comportas tan raro? Se supone que somos el mismo.

—Para cumplir con mi encomienda, debo ser distinto para obtener los resultados que quiero. Tú también deberías intentarlo... — responde cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí claro, como digas. Ya verás que para mañana con TODAS las atenciones que recibió de ti, va a mejorar. —mis puños se retuercen en torno al volante.

—Contigo no se puede. —mufa de molestia.

No emitimos palabra el resto del camino ni del día. En la hora de la cena, Kondo-san pregunta sobre la salud de la china y nos cuenta que espiando a la gorila violenta dijo que ella y el hermano se veían tristes porque apenas y habían podido ir a ver a la china. Dijo que Shinpachi hablaba de la Yorozuya que estaba teniendo trabajos y Gintoki los aceptaba para que cuando Kagura regresara, tuvieran algo rico para celebrar.

Estoy mirando el techo oscuro de mí habitación, recordando lo que dijo el idiota que duerme a unos metros. Maldición, esto no me gusta nada. La china piensa que sólo le importa al bastardo de Sougo celeste, y los demás no entiendo cómo no se dan cuenta que dejarla sola no va a hacer que mejore, sino lo contrario. La china según sé pasó bastante tiempo sola cuando su mamá falleció en ese planeta frío y gris, ahora debía estar sintiéndose igual.

Voy a hacer algo. Lo haré a mi modo, pero lo haré. Cierro los ojos para dormirme viendo el rostro de la china en mi mente.

Es de mañana, el día ha estado gris como si fuera a caer una tormenta en cualquier momento... o algo fuera a suceder. Hoy no pude ir con Sougo celeste a la mañana a visitar la china, aunque si hubiera ido no hubiera entrado... probablemente.

A la hora del almuerzo me crucé a Sougo y aunque no cruzamos palabras, su cara no anunciaba nada bueno.

Llamé en un momento en que andaba patrullando sólo al hospital y para mi suerte me atendió la enfermera de recepción. Ella reconoció mi voz al instante, parecía que había esperado mi llamada.

Pero mi suerte acabó ahí mismo.

La mujer me dijo en tono de lamento que la salud de la china a pesar de que le suministraban las vitaminas y medicinas no había mejorado más allá de eso, el médico teme que ella está decayendo. Lo peor era que gran parte de la falta de recuperación de ella se debía a la ausencia del jefe y los demás. Al parecer ella quería mejorar por "su amigo sádico" pero no podía. La señora me dijo que tal vez yo podría ayudarla, aunque más bien me mandó a que haga algo. Le dije que sí, que haría lo que ella me aconsejó, pero... en la noche.

Escuché que murmuraba "¡Al fin!", y que me esperaría hasta que me dignara a asomarme. Corté la llamada.

Involuntariamente, bueno no, lo hice porque me había decidido. Me dirigí a la zona este de Edo, esta era una zona humilde. Busqué la florería y no me llevó tiempo encontrarla. Bajé de la patrulla y me adentré en ella.

Me sorprendió ver tantas clases de flores distintas, todas se veían muy bien cuidadas y lindas. Estaba viendo si podía reconocer las famosas gardenias pero no, sólo conocía las rosas y girasoles. Un hombre algo mayor me atendió a los minutos.

—Buenas tardes Oficial, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —pregunta amablemente.

—Ehh, busco unas flores llamadas gardenias. —respondo.

—Gardenias? —me pregunta extrañado.

—Sí, gardenias. Rojas y blancas ¿tiene cierto? —me preocupaba que no tuviera por su expresión de extrañeza.

—Sí, sí tengo, ¿puedo preguntarle algo sino le molesta? —me mira de arriba a abajo pero no rebajándome, más bien analizándome.

—Sí claro.

—¿Por qué gardenias? —cuestiona.

—La enfermera de recepción del hospital Oedo me las recomendó... mire... yo no sé nada de flores y... ella amablemente me aconsejó y recomendó este lugar...

—Ah, ya veo... entonces ¿Cuántas quiere de cada una? —el hombre parece sonreír, como si fuera cómplice de la enfermera.

—Ehh, no sé... —respondo dudando.

—¿Quiere que yo le arme un ramo a mi gusto?

—Usted trabaja de esto, sí, por favor si puede ser, si la enfermera me lo recomendó debe ser de su confianza. —le pido.

—Esa mujer... —murmura mirando el techo—. Enseguida se las traigo.

—Bueno señor.

El hombre desaparece tras una puerta, yo me quedo observando las distintas plantas... tal vez regrese y compre unas para Mitsuba. Después de unos minutos el dueño sale contento. Ha preparado un hermoso ramo de lo que ahora sé son gardenias, de verdad son muy lindas, son parecidas a las rosas. Espero que esto ayude a la china a mejorarse...

—¿Quiere agregar un mensaje al ramo? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Ehh no, mejor no... tal vez la próxima. —digo.

—Así que la próxima... —me responde sonriendo—. De vuelta lo ha hecho... —murmura muy bajo para el mismo. Parece sonreír cálidamente recordando a alguien...

No pregunto nada acerca de lo que murmuró, él sabrá. Pago las flores que me las da envueltas con sumo cuidado para que no se rompan, mejor así pienso porque todavía falta hasta la hora que pienso entregarlas...

Lo saludo y agradezco por las bellas flores, estoy a un paso de salir cuando me grita.

—Oficial!

Me doy vuelta a mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede jefe?

—¿Puede decirle a mi esposa que deje de hacerse la consejera del amor? —me pide sonriendo irónico, a mi se me suben los calores a la cara. Le sonrío, ahora entiendo el "esa mujer" y el "lo ha hecho de vuelta".

—Claro, no será problema, muchas gracias de nuevo por tan hermosas flores. —me despido y ahora sí salgo. Coloco el ramo con sumo cuidado en el asiento trasero, ocultándolo para que nadie lo vea.

Llevé el ramo a los cuarteles y sin que nadie me viera lo escondí.

A la hora de la cena estoy comiendo en silencio con los demás cuando Sougo celeste aparece y su semblante se nota serio y triste. Esta vez es Hijikata-san el que nota su expresión y le pregunta si le pasó algo a la china. Él responde que hoy aunque fue a visitarla y a conversar con ella, por más que intentaba animarla no pudo. Y que la china hasta largó unas lágrimas diciendo que estaba sola. Al parecer el idiota del Danna y el cuatro ojos no habían ido, y aunque era porque estaban trabajando para cuando ella regresara, la china no lo sabía porque no le decían nada. Sougo dijo que les había dejado una nota en la puerta de la Yorozuya sobre esto y esperaba que mañana cuando fuera él, los Yorozuya estuvieran con ella.

Son más de las doce de la noche, todos están durmiendo. Afuera está lloviendo, me levanto sigilosamente para que Sougo no me escuche, me cambio y saco el ramo con sumo cuidado, por suerte las gardenias siguen estando hermosas. Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la patrulla que usé hoy.

Salgo despacio de los cuarteles y una vez fuera, manejo al hospital.

Llego y por la hora que es, apenas y hay movimiento, no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando una voz llama mi atención.

—Vaya, parece que al fin se dignó a venir joven oficial. —la enfermera usa un tono de reclamo—. Sabe que el horario de visitas es a las seis de la tarde ¿no? Pero bueno, veo que usted es bastante parecido a cierto terco que le cuesta demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos... —deja en el aire la última oración.

—Eh, señora no cuento con mucho tiempo... puedo... pasar a dejarle las gardenias a... Kagura —no me acostumbro a pronunciar el nombre de la china

—Vaya, vaya oficial. Yo me retiro, pero mañana espero verlo aquí. —la mujer se retira y el hospital parece un lugar abandonado, o tal vez es por la zona en la que estoy. Hay apenas luces por el pasillo.

Avanzo en silencio y llego a la puerta de la china, me paro frente a esta, todavía estoy con dudas pero las disipo, siento el corazón acelerarse un poco, es ahora o nunca. Abro con sumo silencio la puerta. Me introduzco en la habitación iluminada por los refucilos y relámpagos. La china está dormida pero su cara se ve triste.

Camino sigiloso y veo que la enfermera se adelantó y dejó un florero con agua en la cómoda del lado izquierdo que da a la ventana. Desenvuelvo el ramo y lo coloco en el florero, aún de noche las gardenias desprenden un lindo aroma y se ven hermosas.

Doy vuelta a mirar la china, su cabello está esparcido por toda la almohada y algunos mechones salen fuera de la cama. Se ve tan hermosa..., tranquila pero a la vez afligida. Me pregunto si estará soñando, veo de pronto que su expresión cambia a una más dolorosa, debe estar teniendo una pesadilla, empieza a susurrar algo entre lamentos... me asusto al pensar que puede despertarse y verme allí como si fuera un acosador. Suelta un "estoy sola" entre lágrimas aún soñando, me acerco a ella porque esa frase no quiero que la diga más.

Estiro una mano hasta llegar a su rostro y le saco las lágrimas que corren por sus níveas mejillas, le acaricio con suavidad el cabello y mandíbula. Acerco mi cara a la de ella y le susurro.

—No estás sola. Y nunca lo estuviste... ahora duerme y mejórate que a mí me importas mucho... y quiero verte siempre feliz.

Apoyo mi frente a la de ella y la china aún entredormida, me acerca a ella con sus manos en mis hombros para abrazarme. Siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho, si ella despierta todo se irá a la mierda. Pero no, ella actúa sonámbula, la apreto contra mí abrazándola y pasando mi mano en su cabeza. Ella necesitaba eso, y creo que yo también. Apenas logra articular un audible "gracias", y con cuidado me separo de ella y le acomodo la cabeza en la almohada. Se ha destapado y debe sentir frío porque... dos puntos se notan en su bata.

Trago profundo y vuelvo a taparla, no puedo dejar que mi Sadomaru me controle en esa situación.

Antes de irme, levanto los cabellos de su flequillo y... le doy un beso en la frente. Miro que ahora ella tiene una expresión más apacible, y sus labios se han curvado levemente en una sonrisa. Sonrió feliz y con un "que descanses y mejórate" salgo de su habitación. Todavía sentía la presencia de sus brazos alrededor de mí y sonreía como un idiota.

Anoche no dormí pero porque mi estúpido corazón no me dejó en paz recapitulando las flores, el abrazo y el beso en la frente. Me levanté de buen humor aún cuando no había podido pegar el ojo.

La mañana se me pasó rápido y estuve inquieto, quería ir al hospital pero debía esperar a las seis, lo bueno era que para esa hora ya estaría en mi ronda con Sougo celeste así que podría ir sin levantar sospechas.

Se hicieron las seis y estuvimos puntuales con Sougo en el hospital. Nos dirigimos a la habitación y para nuestra sorpresa encontramos a todos los conocidos de la china adentro con ella. Pasamos y me sorprendí gratamente al verla con su color habitual de piel y riendo. Las chicas conocidas de ella le habían llevado globos con las típicas frases que se le dan a los enfermos, también tenía una torta que Gintoki miraba con ganas, Sougo celeste le entregó de vuelta otro chocolate y sukonbu que ella agradeció feliz.

Todos conversaban alegres por la recuperación de ella, había mejorado mucho desde ayer, el médico pasó y dijo sonriendo para sorpresa de todos que mañana podría irse a su casa. Todos nos alegramos por la noticia. El médico salió y la sala quedó en silencio hasta que la ninja masoquista vi que miraba el ramo de gardenias aún hermoso como lo traje anoche.

—Kagura-chan ¿quién te trajo esas flores? Son preciosas —le preguntó.

—No sé Sacchan, cuando desperté hoy, las vi y pensé igual que son hermosas. Creo que ellas me ayudaron a mejorar... a mi también me gustaron mucho, espero que duren hasta mañana para llevarlas a casa. —ella mira las gardenias sonriendo y sus ojos tienen un brillo vivaz. También sonrió internamente con lo que dijo. Me hace feliz saber que le gustaron y que le sirvieron para su recuperación.

—Kagura, tal vez las flores te estén transmitiendo el mensaje de la persona que te las trajo. —añade la jefa del Hyakka.

—Tu crees Tsukki? —pregunta ella un poco sonrojada.

—Kagura ¿no será que te las trajo un chico anoche no? Porque yo hoy vine temprano y ya estaban... —Danna se ve celoso de su hija adoptiva. Y también preocupado, jaja si supiera.

—Tal vez Gin-chan... ¡fue mi ángel guardián! — comenta con inocencia—. Anoche recuerdo estar teniendo una pesadilla en la que quedaba sola porque a nadie le importaba y sentí una presencia consolándome diciendo que no lo estaba y que yo le importaba. Después aún entredormida sentí que abrazaba a alguien... o algo. Y antes de caer dormida del todo de vuelta, sentí los buenos deseos para que me mejore... -ella se ve tierna y feliz recordando su pesadilla que terminó en un buen sueño. Siento mi corazón repiquetear rápido. Me llamó (aunque ella no lo sepa) "su ángel guardián".

—Kagura... en serio lamento no haber podido estar contigo... te lo recompezaré —le dice Danna apenado.

—¿Me vas a pagar o dar vacaciones? —pregunta ella sonriendo interesada.

—Jaja, que graciosa Kagura, no... es una sorpresa... —le dice tocándose el cabello nervioso.

—Awww gracias Gin-chan, aunque si me estoy recuperando fue más gracias al sádico que vino todos los días y... a mi ángel guardián, seguro mi mami me lo mandó —ella sonríe cálidamente al nombrar a su mamá, yo trato de ocultar mi sonrisa y miro las gardenias.

La china debe haberme visto viendo las gardenias porque acotó algo que me dejó mudo.

—Hasta el sádico 2.0 me echó ánimos Gin-chan.

Todos voltearon a verme, Danna me mira sospechoso.

—En serio Souichiro-kun?.

—Es Sougo, Danna, pero sí, sólo porque tenemos que arreglar quién es más fuerte. Si la china se moría quedaba como una debilucha. —sonrío burlonamente.

—Ja! Debilucha yo? Te recuerdo que el otro día yo te pateé, hubieras visto tu cara de estúpido intentando ocultar que te dolió JAJAJAJA —ella ríe fuerte, y aunque es a costa de mí todos le seguimos la risa al ver que ella regresaba a ser la de siempre.

—Me dejé pegar china, eres una niñita tonta y fingí mi dolor... —le digo altanero.

—Ya no soy una niña! Tengo dieciséis imbécil!

—Uy sí, se nota taaaanto china. —le digo burlándome.

—Ay que lindo es verlos pelear como siempre! —dice la gorila enternecida por la escena.

La china está por decirme algo más, pero miró a Danna y se quedó en el molde. Mmm, creo que puedo suponer que quiso decirle lo de sus senos en mi cara. Pero mejor si no lo dijo porque el Danna me castraría aunque eso fue un accidente...

Una de las enfermeras que atiende a la china entró para decirnos que el horario de visita había terminado y que sólo el tutor en este caso podía quedarse un rato más.

Salimos todos después de despedir a la china, yo sólo le dije "Adiós china cerda" a lo que ella me gritó que iba a patearme la cara de niña cuando me viera. Sonreí a eso. Sougo celeste en cambio se despidió con "Adiós china, sigue riendo que así te ves mejor", no sé cuál habrá sido su reacción pero escuché clarito al jefe decirle "Sofa-kun ojito con lo que le decís a mi Kagura que te voy a castrar".

El caminaba detrás mío, llegando a la recepción miré a donde estaba la enfermera y ella me sonrió y levantó el pulgar, yo le asentí y sonreí de regreso.

Esa noche dormí bien porque sabía que había hecho bien al llevarle esas flores a la china, ella sin querer me había llamado su ángel guardián, y me sentí bien. No quería competir con Sougo celeste pero podía decir que estábamos iguales, él hizo gran parte en el secuestro y yo aunque nadie supiera lo que hice por ella, sentí que mis sentimientos de alguna forma habían sido transmitidos. Me sentí de verdad su ángel guardián. Tal vez Mitsuba me mandó un mensaje de que también que le regalará esas flores...

Hoy la china salió del hospital, y según Kondo-san que estaba acosando a la gorila hermana del cuatro ojos, habían preparado un pequeño festejo en la Yorozuya para darle la bienvenida. Dijo que la china se había llevado las gardenias con ella, que las cuidaría y vería con Shinpachi si podían conseguir otras para tenerlas en la casa. Sonreí internamente, ya sabía que haría.

No me molestó el no ser invitado, tampoco habían invitado a Sougo celeste jajajaja, sé que tendré otras oportunidades para burlarme o pelear con ella. A menos que siga dándole atención al otro imbécil.

Al otro día regresé a la tarde a la florería y estaban tanto el señor como la enfermera de recepción. Se sorprendieron primero pero después sonreían cómplices. Quise comprar gardenias de ambos colores pero la señora me dijo que mejor llevara mejor sólo rojas, así que le pedí que me pusiera dos en una maceta sin preguntar más. El matrimonio se miro cómplice. El señor trajo mi pedido y la señora me pregunto sonriendo amable si quería poner algún mensaje, le dije que sí. Pero que ella lo escribiera por cualquier cosa alguien reconociera mi letra. Ella aceptó gustosa y le dicté que pusiera "No hay gardenias blancas porque son para la gente enferma o en recuperación, las rojas van más contigo", ella tardó en escribir pero no le tomé importancia, metió la tarjetita y muy sonriente con el resultado colocó la maceta en un envoltorio con agujeros para que respire hasta que fuera abierto. El papel no me permitía ver la tarjeta ni la planta. Pero no me importó, salí después de pagar y agradecí a la enfermera y al dueño.

A la noche volví a escaparme, llevé el regalo a la china, se lo dejé en la puerta. Para mí suerte todos debían estar dormidos. Así que salí antes de que alguien notara mi presencia.

*Narrador Omnisciente*

*Esa mañana en la Yorozuya*

Unos lentes abrieron la puerta de la casa del samurái de la permanente y de una joven yato.

El samurái mayor seguía durmiendo pero la bermellón estaba despierta. Sentada esperando a que las gafas le prepararan el desayuno.

—Buenos días Kagura-chan ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? —le saluda el Shimura.

—Hola Shinpachi, bien, ya estoy bien. —le responde alzando un pulgar.

—Me alegro Kagura-chan, por cierto, en la entrada había lo que parece ser es un regalo... debe ser para ti. Aunque no tiene destinatario... —dice acomodándose los lentes.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ?! —exclama la pelirroja entusiasmada.

—Lo dejé a la par de la puerta de entrada.

Kagura en un parpadeo va y regresa con el obsequio. Lo pone en la mesa y le saca el envoltorio. Sus ojos azules se iluminan como estrellas al ver las gardenias.

—Mira Patsuan! ¡Son gardenias y son iguales de hermosas que las del hospital! —la chica (que por obra de la enfermera de recepción supo que eran gardenias) estaba feliz, le habían encantado las gardenias porque sentía de alguna forma que se las mandaba Kouka por medio de quien sea que fuere su ángel guardián—. ¿Por qué habrá sólo rojas Patsuan?

—Mira, aquí hay una tarjeta, tal vez sepamos quién es tu ángel guardián... ¿quieres que la lea yo? —pregunta el castaño.

—Sí Patchie.

—Bien dice "No hay gardenias blancas porque son para la gente enferma o en recuperación, las rojas van más contigo... Y con lo que siento." —Shinpachi se sonroja, eso había sido una especie de declaración hacia su compañera?—. Vaya Kagura-chan, parece que... tu ángel guardián está interesado en ti... de alguna forma...

—Ay que cosas dices Patsuan... —la joven recuerda su conversación con su amiga Mai-chan. Debería volver a juntarse con ella y contarle todo lo ocurrido.

—Bueno Kagura-chan ¿dónde las quieres poner a las gardenias?

—Mmm en la esquina del balcón, así todos las verán y ahí se lucirán —la chica sonríe.

Esa tarde el sádico ojicarmín pasó por ahí, sonrió cuando vio que las gardenias resplandecían afuera de la Yorozuya.

Si supiera lo que había agregado la enfermera en la tarjeta, la cara de Sougo 2.0 se hubiera tornado del color de sus ojos. La enfermera había dado en el clavo con las flores que había elegido para el orgulloso y terco policía.

 _ **Continuará...**_

*Gardenia roja: Uno de los significados de las gardenias más potentes esel amor secreto, por lo que el regalar gardenias rojas se traduce a declaraciones silenciosas de amor. Es decir, el significado de las gardenias rojas se basa en el amor y en el querer transmitir a una persona las emociones y sentimientos más sinceros de amor, admiración o respeto. Elegí entre las miles de flores las gardenias por esto, la enfermera se dio cuenta de lo que Sougo siente y por eso quiso transmitir que él quiere/ama a Kagura en secreto, pero ya saben como es el sádico 2.0 :v.

*Gardenia blanca: se le suele regalar a los que están enfermos o en recuperación, se dice que la rehabilitación médica se realizará con una mayor fuerza y una mayor pureza si el enfermo está rodeado de unas bonitas gardenias blancas.

NOTAS:

-Bueno, no pensé que el capítulo llegaría a las 9931 palabras, creí que sería de unas 5000-6000 :v. Perdón si hay algún error de ortografía o gramatical, les agradezco si me lo hacen saber para editarlo a la brevedad.

-Iba a añadirle el título real al capítulo al inicio para que les apareciera pero no lograría lo que realmente quería.

\- Bueno con este capítulo, Sougo rojo está comenzando a aceptar que la china le mueve el tapete xD. Y Kagura de algún modo sabe que también a Sougo rojo le importa porque aún siendo tan sádico y orgulloso le echó ánimos. (Si supieras chaina :'v)

\- Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que les esté gustando la historia :')

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Kagura irá a agradecerles a los dos sádicos? ¿se llevará alguna sorpresa?

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y PONER EN FAVORITOS!! En serio significa mucho para mí que lean, y más cuando comentan sus pensamientos o reacciones :').

Nos leemos!!

16/11/18

Flopy.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger. **Sólo la historia es mía.**

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- El fic irá "subiendo" de nivel con respecto al lenguaje subido de tono (lemon uwu), advertiré antes de todas formas.

\- cursiva para los pensamientos.

Este capítulo no contiene lo que sería "lemon" PERO tiene una escena no apta para todo público xD.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! :'D

CAPÍTULO 8

"Algunas veces planeas una cosa, pero te sale otra."

Narrador omnisciente*

Han pasado varios días desde que Kagura regresó a la Yorozuya, ya se había recuperado al cien por ciento. Volvía a ser la misma de siempre después de pensar que moriría sola en esa fría y solitaria cama de hospital. Todavía recordaba y sentía una especie de cosquilleo cuando a su mente venía la imagen del sádico celeste que la había ido a visitar y de su "ángel guardián", quería averiguar quién era. Ella sospechaba que era el sádico ojiceleste, pero algo en su interior le decía que no. Que se trataba de otra persona. Aunque... ¿y si todo había sido producto de un sueño vívido? pero descartaba ese pensamiento enseguida.

En la entrada a la Yorozuya estaba la clara señal de que no había sido un sueño, la duda era si la persona que le regaló las gardenias era la misma que su ángel guardián. Ella suponía que sí y por eso quería averiguar la identidad de esta. Pero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar ni a quién pedirle ayuda. Había descartado rotundamente a Gintoki porque conociéndolo, si ella decía algo y estaba la posibilidad de que fuera un chico, el de permanente natural pegaría el grito en el cielo y buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra al que se escabulló en la habitación de su hija para abrazarla y hablarle al oído.

También descartó a las gafas, Shinpachi todavía sentía culpa por no haberla podido visitar cuando estuvo débil, y por otro lado él era tan despistado que la joven Yato dudaba que pudiera guiarla en eso, después de todo Patsuan nunca descubrió ninguna de sus mentiras, sólo la enredaría más con sus intentos de análisis.

Ahora se encontraba divagando echada en el sillón, se escuchaba a Shinpachi haciendo de chacha limpiando, Gintoki se había ido a arreglar su Scooter con el viejo Gengai y seguro estaría un buen rato ahí.

—Ahhhh que aburrida estooooooy —se queja Kagura pataleando.

—¿Qué sucede Kagura-chan? —pregunta Shinpachi apareciendo.

—Estoy muuuuy aburrida Patsuan. —responde ella tapándose con su brazo la cara.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Sadaharu a caminar? —le tira de idea el chico de lentes.

—Sadaharu tienes ganas de salir a caminar? —pregunta la ojiazul a su perro durmiendo bajo el armario.

—... —el can no emitió sonido alguno a modo de respuesta.

—Ya veo Sadaharu, dormí tranquilo. —le responde su dueña. Ella se da vuelta y esconde su cara entre sus brazos.

La conversación se desvanece y Kagura intenta dormitar un poco para matar el aburrimiento. Con el ruido de Shinpachi limpiando de fondo. Lleva su mente de nuevo al secuestro.

La yato recordó el miedo que sintió al creer que la violarían entre tantos hombres, como la habían lastimado por intentar esquivar las manos de esos desgraciados, y... como le habían cortado su top junto al sostén... rayos pensó ella, aunque en ese momento poco le importó quedar con sus pechos al desnudo por lo débil que se encontraba, ahora sentía calor en sus mejillas y orejas. Ambos sádicos habían alcanzado a verla así y mientras más recordaba lo de esa noche, más calor sentía en su cara y orejas. Se sintió como una vulnerable princesa cuando el sádico la alzó como tal envuelta en la chaqueta de él, pero también protegida, él no lo había pensado dos veces y le había otorgado su abrigo del uniforme para tapar su desnudez.

Después estaba lo del hospital, primero él sádico le había tomado la mano para consolarla de su horrible pesadilla, se sonrojó al sentir su mano en la de ella, dándole calidez y confort, por su mente pasó el reflejo de qué sentiría si fuera él sádico 2.0 el que le tendiera su mano de esa forma más íntima, porque cuando peleaban apenas y lograban tocarse alguna parte del cuerpo, y si se daba, ni tiempo tenía para pensar en la sensación. Siempre se enfocaba en patearlo, golpearlo, humillarlo y no en lo que provocaba el roce de sus extremidades.

Al día siguiente recordaba que él se había ofrecido a peinarla porque tenía su cabellos desordenados y enredados por estar acostada. Su tacto fue delicado, trató con suavidad su cabello y aunque sintió como se le erizaba la piel de su espalda al desnudo frente a él, no quería parar esa muestra de afecto. Nunca ningún hombre la había peinado, sólo su mami Kouka cuando era pequeña, y por eso volver a sentir eso le causaba un extraño cosquilleo, las emociones eran un tanto distintas pero no dejaba de sentirse a gusto.

También el recuerdo del chihuahua 2.0 intentando animarla vino a ella, el idiota el primer día la había liado provocando que ella se alterara al no poder responderle con algún insulto fuerte por lo débil que estaba. Pero notó que cuando la enfermera les pidió salir porque ella tosía fuerte, el sádico 2.0 tenía un semblante de real preocupación. Primero le había extrañado esa reacción pero luego se acordó cuando Gin-chan les contó a Shinpachi y ella sobre la fallecida hermana del sádico, que la chica uno de sus síntomas era la tos acompañada con sangre. Tal vez pensó Kagura, verme así le recordó a su hermana y aunque seamos rivales, ninguno de los dos quiere que el otro muera por algo así. Después esa tarde el bastardo se había medio disculpado, le respondió que no importaba porque no tenía las fuerzas para discutir e insultarlo.

La joven pelirroja estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de pensar mucho las cosas ya que ella actuaba de forma impulsiva. Así que aprovechaba ahora el momento de reflexión que estaba aburrida hasta que se le ocurriera algo para hacer. De nuevo, regresó al segundo día que estuvo internada, esta vez el sádico 2.0 se había mostrado inexpresivo como siempre, pero algo le decía que él se había molestado cuando vio al otro siendo atento y que ella reaccionara de esa forma, podría preguntarle pero sabía que no recibiría la verdad de su parte.

El tercer día rememoró que el bastardo de ojos rojos se mostró molesto y no intentó ocultarlo al ingresar a la habitación y verla a ella siendo peinada y sonrojada por el toque de las manos del sádico celeste, pero ¿por qué le molestaría eso? él le dirigió apenas unas palabras de que tenía que recuperarse porque tenían pendiente arreglar quién es más fuerte. Sabía que eso sería lo máximo de palabras motivacionales que recibiría por parte de él, le molestó un poco que fuera tan orgulloso, ella en ese estado no se hubiera burlado de él si se mostraba más sentimental y empático, por eso cuando lo miró a él y al otro sádico, agradeció sólo al de ojos claros por acompañarla y darle su constante apoyo para su recuperación. Supo que le dolería al otro bastardo que ella pasara de él pero lo hizo para que se replantee su trato hacia ella. Ese día el chihuahua 2.0 salió dando un portazo, y Kagura pensó que su agradecimiento sólo al otro sádico le hirió el orgullo.

Pensó en el siguiente día, su recuperación no avanzaba y ella se sentía peor a cada hora que pasaba sola entre esas cuatro paredes, ni siquiera podía pararse para mirar por la ventana y la enfermera le había quitado los chocolates y el sukonbu que le llevaba Sougo celeste para que se los comiera una vez regresara a casa. Sintió un dolor en el pecho pero de la soledad que sentía, nadie exceptuando los sádicos (aunque el de rojiza mirada bastante la había arruinado) la habían ido a visitar, parecía que a nadie le importaba si ella se mejoraba o empeoraba y moría. Ese día sólo el ojiceleste la había ido a ver, en su estado letárgico se pregunto si el otro sádico estaría por ahí cerca o si no sé animaba a ir a verla (lo cual creía, porque en su situación sería muy incómodo para los dos el estar solos sin pelear). Se sintió desanimada, las enfermeras apenas y hablaban con ella cuando le llevaban la comida o la ayudaban a pararse para ir al baño, Gin-chan no se había aparecido desde hacía dos días, y los demás tampoco lo que habían hecho.

No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas al verse tan sola y vulnerable, ahí con Sougo celeste como su única compañía. La tristeza la rodeaba en ese momento y fue peor cuando el sádico se tuvo que ir. Sino mejoraba no sabía qué podía pasar con ella, tal vez se debilitaría como su mami Kouka pero quería evitar pensar en eso y en el fin de la vida de su mamá.

Kagura estaba medio adormilada sobre el sillón pero seguía reflexionando sobre lo sucedido. Sonrió pensando en lo que seguía después de eso. Esa noche se había logrado dormir después de mucho esfuerzo, había estado soñando que moría sola y que a nadie le importó ni dolió su muerte. De pronto había sentido las palabras de esa persona que ella llamó "ángel guardián" . Le dijo que no estaba sola y que le importaba mucho a esa persona, lamentaba ahora no poder reconocer si se trataba de alguien conocido o peor, si era el sádico ojiceleste, porque si era un chico debía ser él ¿no?. Pero algo le decía en su interior que si era un hombre no era el sádico ojiceleste...

En su búsqueda de reconfortarse había alzado los brazos y alcanzado a esa persona para abrazarla y que esta le devolviera el abrazo. Sintió que se enderezaba pegada a ese especie de guardián en un abrazo y que se destapó porque el frío de esa lluviosa noche le caló la espalda descubierta. Susurró apenas un "gracias" y cayó por fin dormida.

Esa mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa y esta creció más cuando vio las hermosas flores que reposaban al lado de su cama, desprendían un delicioso aroma. Se acordó de la flor favorita de su mamá Kouka y pensó que tal vez estas eran las de ella. Y que al igual que Kamui que siempre se las dejaba en secreto a su mami como el día que ella falleció, como en su tumba (aunque sabían que era él), ella también tenía a alguien que ahora según lo que decía la tarjeta que vino con las flores, la quería al parecer pero no tenía el valor para decirlo. Aunque eran sólo suposiciones... ya que no pudo leer la tarjeta ella misma porque Gin-chan llegó, se la quitó a Shinpachi, y después de hacer una cara de horror la despedazó y tiró. Le quedaban sus hermosas gardenias que regaba cada día y sonreía cuando las veía.

La yato se desperezó y se sentó en el sillón sonriendo porque recordó la felicidad que sintió cuando le dijeron que su cuerpo había tenido un repunte milagroso y que podía irse a casa esa tarde, y después todos habían llegado a saludarla lo que la llenó de alegría. Las chicas le habían llevado presentes y se habían disculpado por no haber ido a verla. Después el sádico de uniforme plateado le había dado un chocolate y otra cajita de sukonbu. Ella aprovechó para recriminarle a Gin-chan que hasta el sádico de rojiza mirada se había aparecido en su habitación y la había "animado".

Se río para sí misma recordando las palabras del chihuahua 2.0 cuando su tutor le pregunto si lo que ella decía era cierto y este respondió que lo había hecho porque tenían que arreglar quién es mejor y no quedara como una debilucha si se moría. Él había sonreído creído a lo que ella con sus ánimos elevados se le burló contando cuando le había propinado una patada y este había mostrado signos de dolor en su cara.

Él para no quedar humillado había respondido que se dejó pegar y que ella era una mocosa tonta con soberbia. Ella frunció su ceño y le gritó que ya no era una niña, Kagura se daba cuenta de los cambios de su cuerpo, ya estaba cerca de tener la hermosa figura de su mami, sus pechos habían crecido desde sus catorce y sabía que lo harían más, todo en ella estaba creciendo, ella adoraba su cabello largo porque se sentía parecida a Kouka, y sus piernas se habían hecho más largas y fuertes pero seguían siendo estilizadas. Y este idiota tenía que a propósito o por accidente había tenido su cara de imbécil entre sus senos también lo debería notar y cerrar su boca.

La bermellón estuvo a punto de decir sobre eso pero tal vez para la suerte no sólo del bastardo sino de ella le interrumpieron la pelea porque si decía sobre el episodio en la piscina, seguramente Gintoki haría un escándalo ahí mismo y estaba muy contenta con todos ahí. Sí hasta con el par de sádicos.

Después de eso, en la Yorozuya el trío del bar había organizado junto a Gin y Shinpachi una celebración por su recuperación. Esa noche la había pasado entre risas junto a todos, pero se sentía cada tanto culpable porque los sádicos que la habían ido a visitar no fueron invitados. Pero lo había olvidado hasta hoy. ¿Debería ir y agradecerles personalmente? pensaba.

Shinpachi estaba barriendo cerca de ella y observó las expresiones pensativas de Kagura. El Shimura se preguntaba qué tanto pensaría su compañera.

—Kagura-chan ¿en qué tanto piensas? Es muy raro de ti. —pregunta interesado.

La joven sale de su burbuja y un poco dudosa le dice al joven de lentes.

—Mmm, Patsuan tu crees que debería ir a darle las gracias a los sádicos? Porque aunque son unos imbéciles sobre todo el sádico 2.0, pero fueron a mi habitación y me animaron... a su forma obviamente... —la pelirroja no estaba muy segura de ir, aunque podía aprovechar y hacerle una broma a los dos.

—Tienes razón Kagura-chan, y creo que es una buena idea el de ir a agradecerle a los Okita-san ya que no los invitamos a la celebración por tu recuperación... —el castaño se acomoda sus lentes pensante— Eso sí, deberías ir pronto para regresar temprano... y procura no destrozar los cuarteles del Shinsengumi... lamento no poder acompañarte pero todavía tengo que lavar ropa y hacer algo para la cena...

—Mmm sí Patsuan, iré porque estoy aburrida... pero no te prometo no patearles la cara de idiota y... destrozar su cucha... —la pelirroja se para y aún un poco indecisa va a cambiarse el pijama (porque todavía andaba de pijama a esa hora de la tarde) por uno de los top que ahora usaba, su short con pollera abierta a los lados y sus botas cortas blancas.

—Me voy Patsuan, dentro de un rato regreso. Deseale suerte a los sádicos MUAJAJAJA. —la yato se retiró riendo malévola, si todo iba como lo estaba pensando.

Se fue caminando directo al cuartel de los chihuahuas del gobierno, no había salido afuera desde ese día con Mai-chan así que iba paseando tranquila.

No le llevó tanto llegar a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, no sé veía un ápice de movimiento a sus alrededores. Entró y buscó señal de que hubiera alguien, para su mala suerte Toushirou salía a fumar y la vió.

—¿Qué haces aquí chica de la Yorozuya? —le preguntó.

—Hola Toshi, ehh venía a... darle las gracias a los sádicos por todo lo que hicieron por mi en estos días... —contestó titubeando.

—Ahh ya veo, no me llames Toshi —le recrimina el ojiazul—. Por otro lado, ningún Sougo ha vuelto todavía, ¿quieres que los llame para que regresen? —le pregunta amablemente el azabache.

—Ehhh, no. No quiero que sepan que vine, me gustaría hacerles una broma y luego agradecerles, quería asustarlos... —Le comenta la bermellón.

—Está bien no les diré nada, ¿necesitas algo más chica Yorozuya? Debo continuar con el papeleo. —dice terminando su cigarrillo.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde es la habitación de los sádicos? Me voy a esconder ahí y los sorprenderé —dice riendo bajito pero maliciosa.

—Mmm no debería dejarte pero... está bien. Es a la vuelta de aquí la segunda puerta... Bueno, por favor no destrocen nada y espero que tu broma salga bien, regreso a mis tareas chica Yorozuya. —el de cabellos negros se mete nuevamente de donde había salido.

Bien pensó Kagura mientras se dirigía a la habitación de los Okita, su plan era sencillo. Consistía en esconderse, y cuando uno o los dos aparecieran ella saldría asustándolo. Era INFALIBLE. O eso pensaba ella.

Encontró con facilidad la recámara y pensó como haría para pasar sin tener que dejar sus botas a la vista, decidió que las escondería debajo del piso de madera. Se las sacó y con cuidado las colocó de forma que no fueran visibles para nadie, también dejó su parasol ahí. Ahora estaba lista.

Sólo tenía que pasar... pero una sensación de nerviosismo se depositó en su interior. Nunca había estado en la habitación de un chico (exceptuando Gin-chan) y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa, ingresó con cuidado y vio los dos futones puestos a una distancia considerable entre ellos. Buscó esconderse en el armario que se hallaba al costado izquierdo de los futones, se metió allí escondida entre las camisas, chaquetas y ropas de los sádicos. Los nervios volvieron a ella allí encerrada, su nariz captaba el aroma varonil de las prendas que colgaban y más inquieta se sentía. Sólo restaba esperar y podría irse.

*Pov's Sougo x*

Hoy me levanté de mal humor, anoche había soñado con la china y aunque no recuerdo muy bien de qué trataba el sueño, mi Sadomaru sí y se despertó antes que yo muy contento. Tuve que recurrir a mi mano puesto que debía cambiarme rápido para presentarme, estaba molesto con mi subconsciente por haberme hecho soñar eso y con mi entrepierna por reaccionar así.

En ningún momento del día estuve tranquilo, el sueño húmedo que había tenido con la china me hacía pensar en ella y empeoraba mi humor, ¡Maldición! debía controlarme para no tener una erección en medio de la calle. No veía las horas de llegar a mi habitación para... bueno... liberarme de mis fantasías pecaminosas de la china.

Cuando se hizo la hora no me interesó más nada. Me metí en el auto, me saqué la chaqueta y la tiré a un lado. Salí disparado a los cuarteles, mi miembro comenzaba a dolerme ¡MALDITO! ¡Debes esperar a que lleguemos!. Llegué y me bajé rápido, no sé veía a nadie así que supuse que era el primero en llegar, fui directo a mi cuarto, me saqué los zapatos y entré mientras me quitaba el pañuelo. Cerré para que nadie me molestara en lo que fuera que tardara.

Al fin me senté en mi futón, me desprendí el cinto y abrí mi bragueta. Sadomaru palpitaba hinchado ansioso porque jueguen con él, bajé lo necesario mis bóxers para dejarlo salir. Aunque no quiera hacerlo, tomo mi miembro duro con la mano, la erección duele bastante. Cierro mis ojos y dejo mi mente fantasear con el sueño húmedo de la china, las imágenes de sus pechos níveos me inundan. Empiezo a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo lentamente.

Mis fantasías alzan vuelo, parecen las de un preadolescente, pero, que más da. Nadie lo sabrá, una de ellas es la china frotando sus pechos en mi amigo Sadomaru, o bien haciéndome una "rusa", seguro lograrían tocarse con mi pene de por medio suspiro exitado ante eso y un "china" se escapa de mis labios, sigo soñando con lo perfectos que son en tamaño, forma y color. Desearía tocarlos y comprobar que son perfectos para mis manos, masajearlos y arrancarle gemidos a la china por esto.

Acelero el ritmo de mi mano y dejo escapar más "china", sigo imaginando a la china, ahora desnuda sobre mi futón, tiernamente sonrojada. Me maldigo por esto, pero... ya estoy en mi límite. A mi mente viene la china gimiendo completamente sudada y mostrando su cara de placer. Pronuncio una vez más su apodo y... con eso llego al orgasmo, aprieto mis párpados mientras siento como una gran cantidad de mi esperma se derrama por mi mano.

Agarro mi pañuelo y me limpio, Sadomaru volvió a su tamaño normal. Debo reportarme con Hijibaka-san así que me paro y acomodo mi bragueta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Voy a hacer como que estaba en el baño.

Salgo ahora tranquilo de mi habitación, al pañuelo lo llevaré después a lavar.

Llego a la sala donde se encuentra Hijikata-san y está con papeleo. Kondo-san hoy no estaba porque tenía que hacer unas cosas con el viejo Matsudaira. Pido permiso y noto un deje de extrañeza en su expresión.

—¿Recién llegas? —pregunta.

—Eh, fui hasta mi habitación a dejar mi pañuelo que se me ensució y vine aquí. —miento, bueno aunque una total mentira no era, mi pañuelo sí se me ensució pero él no debe saber con qué, lo mismo me extraña su interés por saber—. ¿Por qué? —pregunto.

—Por nada. —responde al instante—. Si no tienes nada importante que reportar puedes retirarte. Todavía tengo tareas que hacer.

—Mmm no, no tengo nada, tal vez los demás sí. Todavía falta que llegue el otro Sougo. Me retiro, buen trabajo. —saludo y salgo.

*Pov's Kagura*

Fue una mala idea el esconderme.

Estuve unos minutos escondida en el closet de los sádicos esperándolos para asustarlos. Asomaba uno de mis ojos por el hueco de la llave del armario, impaciente porque empezaba a sentir calor aparte de nervios. Creo que pasaron unos diez minutos cuando vi la figura de un sádico, este pasó y cerró. Me puse ansiosa por ver su cara cuando saliera del armario, pero a este se lo notaba raro... lo peor era que no tenía la chaqueta y en ningún momento levantó la cabeza para observar su alrededor.

Mierda, no podía saber cuál de los dos sádicos era el que estaba. Se sacó el pañuelo y se medio acostó en el futón que estaba más alejado del closet. Lo que sucedió después me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate.

El sádico se desabrochó el cinto y el pantalón, se bajó el cierre. Un bulto sobresalía en su bóxer negro. Tragué profundo, espero que no esté por hacer lo que pienso. Para mi MUY mala suerte parece que sí, el bastardo se bajó el bóxer un poco y... ¡Oh Santa María! Siento que mis ojos se saldrán (porque era como verlo con los dos), no quiero mirar pero no puedo evitarlo. El pene del sádico está a metros de mí.

Me siento sumamente acalorada ahí dentro, los nervios porque me descubran están al cien, veo que él lleva su mano a su miembro... Dios... no sabía que podían ser tan... grandes esas cosas... a este se lo nota erecto y parece hinchado...

El bastardo empieza a mover su mano de arriba a abajo y tira su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Demonios, no puedo saber cuál de los dos es y eso me inquieta todavía más. Veo como se masturba y me siento incómoda ahí con mis piernas juntas, puedo percibir el olor de las prendas colgadas y es... tan varonil, que me es imposible no aspirar su perfume con fuerza. El gruñe y murmura algo que no logré oír... Me pregunto con quién o qué estará fantaseando. El ritmo de su mano subiendo y bajando acelera, y ahora pongo más atención por si repite lo de recién. Alcanzo a escuchar algo.

Es "china".

Y si tenía dudas, él lo repitió varias veces para que me quedara claro.

Pensé que me prendería fuego, sentía toda mi piel caliente, mis mejillas quemaban y respiraba entrecortada. Estaba asustada, incómoda, impaciente por salir corriendo de allí mismo. Nunca se me pasó por la mente que yo provocaría que un hombre se pajeara pensando en mí. Pero allí estaba, en ningún momento saqué mi vista del gran miembro del sádico ni de su rostro, el aumentó la velocidad de su mano y dijo otra vez el apodo por el que me llamaban.

Cerró sus párpados con más fuerza, creo que llegó a lo que le dicen "orgasmo", el semen sale de la punta de su pene en grandes cantidades ensuciándole su mano y parte de bóxer, siento cosquillas en mi interior al ver eso. Después vi que su miembro se había bajado y estaba más chico... a continuación él tomó su pañuelo del uniforme y se limpió. Se acomodó el bóxer y se levantó. Mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse, todas mis alarmas de miedo se activaron. Mi plan había fracasado por completo. Y ahora rezaba porque se fuera de allí mismo ya.

Y gracias a Dios, él se terminó de acomodar su bragueta como si nunca hubiera hecho... eso. Y salió dejando el pañuelo, supongo que volvería pronto.

Como un rayo, salí de esa habitación a la que nunca debería haber entrado. Y espero no tener que regresar nunca. Me cercioné de que no hubiera nadie y no. Como pude me coloqué las botas escondidas debajo del piso y alcé mi parasol. Salí corriendo, fui y salté por detrás para escapar de ahí. No había nadie cerca así que me detuve un momento para recuperar el aliento. Mi corazón palpitaba y parecía salirse de mi pecho.

¿Ahora como haría para no ponerme nerviosa cuando viera a alguno? pensé, porque encima no sabía cuál de los pervertidos había sido. Y aunque lo supiera, el responsable no debía saber NUNCA, por nada del mundo que estuve allí, espero que a Toshi no se le ocurra decir algo sobre mi visita "sorpresa", tal vez él piense que me cansé de esperar y me fui... Lo peor del caso... es que quiero saber de alguna forma cuál sádico fue, me carcome la cabeza la curiosidad de saber eso...

Una vez mi respiración se estabilizó un poco, caminé rápido hasta la Yorozuya. Tenía que hablar con alguien de esto, los chicos por obvias razones estaban excluidos de esto. Y... las chicas... no, no me animaba, reaccionarían igual o peor.

*Narrador omnisciente*

La pelirroja mientras caminaba, buscaba entre sus conocidas alguien a quien pudiera contarle. Ya sé! se dijo mentalmente, su amiga enamorada Mai podría darle un consejo. Tenía mucho que contarle desde ese vienes pasado, recordó su conversación con ella sobre "el primer beso", a ese tema se le presentó ahora la imagen de ambos sádicos. Y del que se masturbó pensando en ella. Sintió calor nuevamente en su cara a lo que se tapó con su sombrilla, ¿en serio estaba viéndolos como prospectos para su primer beso? debía estar loca, lo que vio le estaba afectando demasiado, esperaba no soñar con eso.

Mañana la llamaría para quedar de juntarse a la tarde. Ahora intentaba borrar a toda costa lo que había visto, pero el "china" saliendo sensualmente de los labios del sádico en suspiros la erizaba de sobremanera. Rayos, pensó, ni siquiera podía diferenciarlos por la voz, el bastardo nunca levantó sus ojos para saber quién era y no traía su chaqueta que podía haberle servido también para marcar diferencia.

Llegó a la Yorozuya y antes de entrar rozó los pétalos de las gardenias, sonrió y entró. La recibió Sadaharu con un "Woof", lo acarició y fue a la sala principal. Estaba Shinpachi viendo tele.

—Ya llegué Patsuan.

—Bienvenida Kagura-chan ¿cómo te fue? —la recibió.

Kagura abrió sus ojos con susto, no sabía qué decirle, no había pensado en una mentira para cuando le preguntara el gafotas. Se hizo la desentendida y respondió en tono aburrido.

—Los sádicos no habían llegado, el mayora me dijo que los esperara si quería... Y los esperé pero me aburrí y regresé aquí antes de que se hiciera tarde.

La joven de ojos azules se sienta en el otro sillón quedando frente a Shinpachi, debía disimular que había quedado medio traumada por lo que vio, quería meterse en su armario y dormir aunque eso le haría volver a sentirse en la misma situación... sin querer se puso colorada, cosa que notó su compañero.

—¿Estás bien Kagura-chan? Estás roja... —le pregunta observándola detenidamente.

—Tengo calor, no quería llegar y que Gin-chan me regañara si él ya había llegado así que me vine casi corriendo. —se excusa rápido—. ¿Gin-chan todavía no regresó?

—No, pero pronto llegará. Por ahora se ha portado como un padre responsable... veremos cuánto le dura... —responde el castaño reacomodándose los lentes.

Y como dijo el Shimura, el de permanente natural llegó en un par de horas, cenaron bien ya que habían juntado bastante dinero con los trabajos que habían hecho para cuando Kagura regresara se alimentara aunque sea unos días bien.

Vieron la tele y se rieron de Gin que contaba molesto que el viejo Gengai le cobraba mucho por arreglarle su scooter, y claro, el inventor le cobraba lo que le debía.

La ojiazul avisó que mañana posiblemente se juntaría con su amiga Mai-chan porque tenía muchas cosas que contarle —y vaya que las había de su parte— Gintoki le aconsejó que se juntaran ahí en la casa, Kagura se negó diciendo que tenía que hablar "cosas de chicas" y para que se tranquilizara le dijo que haría que se reunieran en el parque al que iba siempre. El peliplateado suspiró no muy convencido, propuso la condición de que él la iría a buscar pero la chica no aceptó diciendo que seguro él estaría por ahí oculto escuchando la charla, ella quería desahogarse y necesitaba tener suficiente tiempo para eso.

Después de mucho discutir entre los tres, porque los lentes también acotaban sobre la salida, quedaron en que si ella no regresaba al cabo de cinco horas, le comería los chocolates que ella tenía escondidos que gracias a su sentido del olfato super desarrollado para los dulces sabía que tenía. Kagura refunfuñó como niña pequeña haciendo puchero, pero terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

Shinpachi una vez terminada la discusión y la comida, se despidió hasta el otro día y se retiró.

Gintoki se fue sorprendentemente a dormir a los minutos y Kagura hizo lo mismo.

Ya en su futón, miraba el techo. Una vez más recordó el hecho de esa tarde y se volvió a sonrojar, uno de los sádicos por muy incómodo y asqueroso que fue, pensaba en ella como la chica adolescente de dieciséis en desarrollo y no la loli de catorce plana. No sabía cómo tomar eso porque no dejaba de preguntarse cuál de los dos era. El sádico de ojos celestes le tiraba indirectas y algunas con un poco de doble sentido... pero también fue el que más preocupación mostró desde el momento en que lo vio en el barco y después en el hospital cuando fue siempre a visitarla, la trataba bien aunque pelearan. Era caballeroso y atento con ella.

Se sonrojó recordando la sensación de su tacto contra su piel. Después estaba el otro bastardo sádico 2.0... bueno, sacando que últimamente no había peleado con él y que el idiota la arruinaba la mayoría de las veces que hablaba... él imbécil había tocado sus tetas con su cara... eso para un hombre debía ser suficiente para fantasear. De todos modos ambos lamentablemente la habían visto con sus senos al aire en el buque... la chica se tapó la cara con la almohada, Dios pensó ella dos chicos me vieron semidesnuda y yo le vi a uno de ellos el miembro y tocarse diciendo el apodo por el que me llamaban.

Ahora dos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza: el primero era que no sabría cómo mirarlos a la cara cuando se los encontrara y no pensar quién era el que tenía el pene así de grande, y que se había jalado el ganso pensando en ella. Imaginarse a cualquiera de ellos haciéndolo era demasiado bochornoso. El segundo era una pregunta que le rondaba... ¿los dos la tendrán igual? O... ¿uno la tendrá más chica o... más grande que el otro?. No sabía nada de ese tema de los tamaños de los falos...tal vez Mai-chan sabría algo... no podía esperar a mañana.

Kagura con muuuuucho esfuerzo, logró dormirse. Pero ni siquiera en sus sueños se salvó de soñar con penes, sádicos y su primer beso, fue su primer sueño de ese tipo, su cuerpo se sintió raro por esto toda la noche.

Esa mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que su ropa interior estaba húmeda. No sabía el por qué. Pero esa tarde esperaba reunirse con su amiga.

Continuará...

NOTAS:

-Este fue el capítulo de esta semana! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

-Kagura quedó medio traumada con el "espectáculo" que sin querer presenció y le dedicaban a ella :v

-Disculpen si hay algun error de ortografía o coherencia, les agradezco si me lo hacen saber para corregirlo a la brevedad.

¿Qué le aconsejará Mai-chan a Kagura? ¿ella le contará todo? ¿cómo será el próximo encuentro entre Kagura y los sádicos? ¿alguna vez sabremos cuál de los dos sádicos se mas* pensando en ella?

Las respuestas a estas incógnitas en los próximos capítulos!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR !! Les estoy inmensamente agradecida


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: Charlas y Planes

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger. **Sólo la historia es mía.**

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- El fic irá "subiendo" de nivel con respecto al lenguaje subido de tono, insinuaciones y posteriormente lime-lemon 7u7, advertiré antes de todas formas.

\- *cursiva* para los pensamientos.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y DEJAR UN CORAZÓN :')

Espero que les guste el capítulo!!

CAPÍTULO 9: "Charlas y Planes"

*Pov's Kagura*

Esta mañana desperté de mi "sueño de belleza", aunque más que sueño fue... una especie de pesadilla, creo que lo que presencié ayer me traumó de alguna forma porque soñé que me besaba con uno de los sádicos, entre medio no recuerdo que pasaba pero el "sueño" terminaba con una imagen del pene que ví a centímetros de mi rostro. No sé cuál de los sádicos era el que besaba, sólo su típica sonrisa sádica fue lo que alcancé a ver, lo que quedaba de su estúpida cara estaba borrosa. Mierda, hasta mi inconsciente me juega bromas de ese tipo.

Por alguna razón mi calzón estaba húmedo, no creo que se deba a mi "sueño" ¿o sí?, admito que cuando vi la escena en vivo y en directo me sentí sumamente incómoda, pero ¿eso es obvio no? Ya no soy una niña, y aunque he visto a Gin-chan y el gorila en bolas no es lo mismo, los dos son unos viejos y el gorila me provoca repulsión y asco... diuh... creo que vomitaré. Pienso que tal vez lo que me produjo más incomodidad no fue ver el miembro de unos de los sádicos... sino lo otro que hizo y para completarla nombrar el apodo por el que ellos me llaman...

Me despavilé y fui al baño, todavía el virgen de Shinpachi no había llegado y Gin-chan dormía. Corroboré que efectivamente, mi braga de conejitos estaba mojada, tuve que bañarme y lavarla yo misma en el proceso porque el que se ocupa de lavar la ropa es Shinpachi y no quiero que vea mi ropa interior en ese estado, sería muy vergonzoso para ambos.

Hoy debía juntarme con Mai-chan, porque aunque las dos somos inexpertas en los temas del amor, ella tiene otras amigas que tienen o han tenido novio... así que puede aconsejarme algo. Ya imaginaba su cara de loca enamorada cuando le contara sobre las flores y la tarjeta... lo que no podía era adivinar la que pondría cuando le contara sobre lo otro... seguro se sonrojaría igual que yo cuando le cuente.

Todavía me costaba creer mi súper actuación cuando le mentí a Shinpachi... debería ser actriz. Me apuré a terminar de ducharme para salir a buscar mi ropa y cambiarme antes de que llegara el cuatro ojos o se levantara Gin-chan, salí envuelta en una toalla y tiré mi panti —ahora mojada pero por la lavada que le di— en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Busqué un sostén y braga más la ropa que usaría para ese día. Me cambié en el baño y peiné, cuando salí Gin-chan estaba esperando afuera de este todavía entredormido.

—Buenos días Gin-chan.

—Buenos días Kagura, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? Siempre te molestas si te intentamos despertar porque según tú, necesitas de tu sueño de belleza. —Gin-chan me mira entrecerrando sus ojos de pescado muerto.

—Me levanté a bañarme para después llamar a Mai-chan y quedar con ella, y Gin-chan, no necesito dormir tanto, yo ya soy hermosa. Sólo me falta perfeccionarme para llegar a ser como mi mami. —le sonrío con altanería.

—Ah cierto que vas a juntarte con tu amiga... recuerda en lo que quedamos ayer señorita. —me dice serio y entra al baño.

Me fui a sentar en los sillones, esperando al otaku de Patsuan para que venga a hacernos el desayuno, a menos que Gin-chan lo haga hoy... en estos días ellos se habían ocupado de la comida, se negaban a que yo metiera mano en la cocina porque siempre salgo con arroz con huevo. En un futuro iría a clases de cocina y cuando cocine manjares no les daré ni las sobras ¡MUAJAJAJA!.

Patchie llegó y se puso a hacer el desayuno, yo aproveché y regué mis gardenias. Me gustaba mirarlas y pasar mis dedos por sus pétalos, eran tan bonitas. Sonreí y entré, Gin-chan estaba con su cara de pez muerto sentado, me senté al frente, Shinpachi apareció con las tazas de té, galletas, arroz y otros bocadillos.

—Ya era hora Shinpachi, ya me rugían las tripas. ¡Buen provecho! —dije para lanzarme a comer y tomar el té.

—Gracias por el desayuno Patsuan —dijo Gin-chan para hacer lo mismo que yo.

Comimos más o menos tranquilos, siempre nos hacemos bullying entre nosotros pero sobre todo a la persona que cargan los lentes. A mí como ya he crecido un poco no se burlan de mi pecho plano ni de mi falta de curvas. ¡JA! ¡Toménsela por desestimar mi belleza de loli!.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, Gin se fue a ayudar a la vieja con unas cajas de bebidas para el bar, seguro piensa que así se salvará de pagar la renta. Shinpachi se puso a lavar ropa y yo aproveché para marcar el número de Mai-chan, espero que esté.

El tono del teléfono suena un par de veces, y me atienden.

*Llamada a la casa de Mai-chan*

—Buenos días, habla con la familia Mayusawa.

—Buenos días, ¿estará disponible Mai? —habló con cortesía.

—Sí, ella habla. ¿Quién me habla? —me responde igual, Mai-chan no se ha dado cuenta de que soy yo.

—Mai-chan, soy yo, Kagura de la Yorozuya. —ahora mi tono ya es el mismo de siempre informal.

—¡KAGURA-CHAN! ¡TANTO TIEMPO! ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? ME ENTERÉ LO QUE TE PASÓ Y LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO —dice alzando la voz, su tono parece de culpa y preocupación.

—No te preocupes Mai-chan, ya pasó y estoy perfectamente bien, no fue culpa tuya. —respondo tranquila, y era cierto, no fue culpa de ella sino de esos malditos desgraciados—. Los sádicos me salvaron, ellos dos nomás. —agrego en voz baja.

—¿¡En serio¡? Awww, aunque es su trabajo... ¡que tiernos que hayan acudido ellos dos a rescatarte! —podía ver desde aquí su sonrisa de enamorada. A ella estas cosas le debían parecer de novela.

—Sí, ehhh a propósito... te llamaba para que nos juntemos, tengo... mucho que contarte... —me sonrojo recordando.

—Ni que lo digas Kagura-chan! Yo también tengo algunas cosas para contarte —lo último lo dice bajito, mmm puedo sospechar que debe ser algo que tiene que ver con el vecino que le gusta.

—Sí eh, no es sólo sobre lo del secuestro... hay más y... necesito que alguien me escuche... Y tienes que ser tú. —siento mis pómulos calientes.

—Wow! Entonces quedemos, ya quiero saber sobre qué o QUIÉNES se trata Kagura-chan —bien Mai-chan, has captado la indirecta, pero apuesto a que no te imaginas de qué se trata.

—¿Te parece que nos encontremos hoy en el parque a las cuatro? —propongo como tenía planeado.

—Sí, por supuesto! ¡Ayyyy estoy ansiosa con lo que tengas que contarme Kagura-chan! —acepta risueña.

—Jaja, debes dejar de ver novelas Mai-chan... —respondo tratando de reírme.

Escucho que alguien llama a mi amiga desde el otro lado.

—Kagura-chan debo ir a ayudar a mi mamá pero esta tarde nos vemos! ¡Hasta entonces! —se despide.

—Está bien Mai-chan, nos vemos. —sonrió y ella corta.

*Fin de la llamada*

El resto de la mañana traté de no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, tenía que enfriar mi cabeza hasta que llegara la hora de juntarme con Mai-chan, debía ser neutra. Esperaba no encontrarme con ninguno de los sádicos por ahora, no sabría a donde mirar... ¡Y no lo digo en el doble sentido de que les miraría la entrepierna!... sino que no podría mirarlos a su estúpida cara sin que se me venga a la mente la expresión que tenía el que se tocaba y no intentar averiguar cuál fue.

Había pros y contras fuera quién fuera, el sádico 2.0 era un imbécil orgulloso que nunca admitiría nada, se me imposibilitaba verlo siendo cursi. Me imagino lo que le costó intentar animarme y no tratar de celebrarme un funeral. Nunca mostraba sus emociones... pero yo las comprendía de algún modo. Los pros de él eran... eran... que no había dudado en acudir a mi rescate? Como dijo Mai-chan es si trabajo como policía pero por la ropa que tenía esa noche puedo deducir que estaba fuera de servicio... pero lo mismo había acudido cuando podría haber mandado a otros... supongo que le importo un poco.

Después tenía al sádico... ay, maldita Mai-chan que culpa de ella que lo veía como un tipo de príncipe yo también comenzaba a tener preferencia por él... y es que... de verdad se comportaba como uno. Estuvo pendiente de mí en todo momento, me trataba mucho mejor que el otro ogro, me regalaba comida (algo muy importante para mí), podía pelear con él, era cariñoso... ¡YA KAGURA! me abofeteé mentalmente, también era un pervertido, se me insinuaba. ¡Un momento! ¿podría ser él al que vi? mmm, encajaba bien con su perfil de pervertido, ¡Dios! ¡Esto sólo lo empeoraba más porque si de verdad había sido él, cuando lo viera me pondría colorada pensando en su paquete!

Lo peor era que este idiota también notaba mis cambios, si me veía sonrojada y me preguntaba no le podía decir "Es que quería asustarlos y me metí en el armario de tu habitación, pero la asustada resulté ser yo al ver que te manoseaste tu cañón Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong pensando en mí, ¿qué tal el clima?" quedaría como una acosadora pervertida y ese papel ya lo cumple Sacchan y el gorila. Y era suficiente con ellos dos...

Lo que resto de la mañana fui al bar de la vieja y conversé con ella, la gata ladrona de Catherine y Tama, a Gin-chan lo tenían de burro de carga. La vieja me preguntó que si no sabía nada del que me regaló las gardenias (se enteraron por el chusma de Shinpachi y los celos sobreprotectores de Gin-chan), eso me hizo pensar en que también debía investigar eso, espero que pasen rápido las horas para juntarme con Mai-chan de una vez y conversar.

Pasaron las horas y cuando tuve que irme Gin-chan me gritó que ya sabía que pasaría sino regresaba en el lapso de horas acordado. Le respondí gritando que si cuando volviera me faltaba un chocolate, le tomaría todas sus asquerosas leches de fresa y le rompería la figura de Ketsuno Ana. Patsuan dijo que tuviera cuidado y me deseó que la pase bien platicando con Mai-chan.

Estaba llegando al parque y vi que mi amiga también llegaba.

—Hola Mai-chan, ¿cómo has estado? —la saludo sonriendo. Nos dirigimos a sentarnos en uno de los bancos donde suelo sentarme cuando voy.

—Kagura-chan, hola!, yo he estado bien... pero ¿y tú? ¿cómo la pasaste? ¿Sentiste miedo, te lastimaron? Estuve preocupada pero mi mamá no me dejó ir a verte al hospital porque me castigó, lo lamento mucho Kagura-chan —me dice apenada.

—Ya pasó Mai-chan, ninguna tuvo la culpa. Y sí sentí miedo, me habían drogado y no podía usar mi fuerza para defenderme ni nada. Me lastimaron en algunas partes del cuerpo pero ya no me duele nada y gracias a mi raza no me quedaron cicatrices. Pero sí, los siguientes días fueron duros, sino fuera por él sádico celeste que fue a verme todos los días y el otro que por ahí hacía acto de presencia, tal vez todavía estaría en el hospital... estuve muy débil y parecía que todos se habían olvidado de mí, me sentía mal y el que estuviera gran parte del día en soledad no me ayudaba a mejorar. —le cuento resumiendo.

—En serio, lo lamento Kagura-chan. Mira te traje algo, no es mucho pero espero que te gusten... —Mai-chan me da unos bombones de chocolate. Se los acepto al ver su cara de culpa.

—Ya te dije Mai-chan que no te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa ni mía, sino de esos bastardos que trafican o mejor dicho traficaban, porque los sádicos y mi papi se encargaron de exterminarlos, ¿sabes? había chicas como de nuestra edad encerradas en jaulas en el barco a donde me llevaron. Pero todas ya están en su país o planeta con sus familias. —le sonreí aliviada—. Esto que me pasó con el tiempo me quedará como un mal trago.

—Tienes razón, y me alegro mucho por ti que lo tomes así —ella sonríe—. Dijiste que los oficiales Okita te visitaron... ¿cómo estuvo eso eh? —enarca sus cejas sonriendo cómplice.

Me sonrojo levemente.

—Bueno ehhh, en resumen, el sádico de ojos celestes me visitó todos los días y me llevó chocolates y sukonbu... Y... el primer día me sentía triste porque estaba sola y él puso su mano sobre la mía para consolarme. —miro el piso sonrojada.

—¡Ay que tierno Kagura-chan! Dale, ¡sigueme contando! —me anima sonriendo, esto le debe parecer una de las novelas que ve.

—El segundo día... él se ofreció a peinarme... acepte porque tenía el cabello hecho un desastre. Me sentí incómoda al quedar de espaldas, no recordé que la bata tenía una abertura atrás y mi espalda quedó al desnudo a sus ojos... por otro lado el sádico trató mi cabello con suavidad, sentía un cosquilleo cuando sus manos se rozaban con la piel de mi espalda. —seguí contándole, la miré y parecía tener dos corazones en sus ojos.

—¡¡Kyyyya me muero de la ternura Kagura-chan!! Esto está mejor que mi novela de la tarde! Dale, dale sigue amiga —dice emocionada.

—Bueno, ese día cuando estábamos en eso, el otro sádico entró y después de que le agradecí al de ojos celestes, el sádico 2.0 salió dando un portazo, seguro le molestó que lo ignorara... el había ido el día anterior pero culpa de él me alteré al querer pelear y no poder porque el muy imbécil me preguntó que si no fingía de nuevo. —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Awww, seguro se puso celoso! ¡La pinta lo vende de que es tsundere! Me muero! —dice risueña.

—No, no te mueras Mai-chan! que todavía no termino de contarte todo... —le respondo abriendo los ojos.

—Es una forma de decir Kagura-chan, ¡dale sigue por favor!

—El tercer día sino fuera por él sádico celeste y... mi ángel guardián... estuve sola ese día. Ya me preparaba para despedirme... —le digo medio triste.

—¿¡Cómo que ángel guardián?! ¡Explica ya eso! —me demanda entusiasmada.

—Sí, verás, esa noche me pasó algo súper raro... recuerdo estar teniendo una pesadilla y la noche no acompañaba porque estaba con tormenta y el estar sola sólo me recordaba mi antiguo planeta... bueno, la cosa es que en medio de esa pesadilla sentí que susurraba que estaba sola y que no le importaba a nadie... pero alguien me consoló diciendo que no lo estaba, que yo le importaba mucho... Y que me mejorara pronto... yo entredormida lo abrazé y bueno... me quedé dormida del todo. Al otro día cuando desperté no sólo me sentía recuperada casi por completo sino que me habían dejado unas flores preciosas que se llaman gardenias. —terminé de contar eso con una sonrisa. De verdad quería encontrar a esa especie de ángel guardián. Debía agradecerle correctamente.

Observé a Mai-chan y estaba que se le salían los corazones hasta por las orejas...

—AHHHHHHH ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESTO ESTÁ MIL VECES MEJOR QUE MIS NOVELAS! KAGURA-CHAN DIME QUE SABES QUIÉN FUE EL QUE TE VISITÓ Y REGALÓ ESAS FLORES!! —grita fangirleando como loca.

—Mai-chan baja la voz que van a pensar que estás loca —le digo avergonzada.

Mai-chan ve mi cara y se detiene.

—Oh, no me digas que no sabes...

—Lamentablemente no... pero... todavía hay más que contar... —le digo colorada.

—Prosigue por favor. —pide burlonamente imitando un tono aristocrático.

—Ay Dios, está bien. Esa tarde me fueron a visitar todos y sí, fueron los dos sádicos, el sádico 2.0 me molestó como siempre lo hace pero esta vez si pude responderle, dijo que quedaría como una debilucha si me moría y que seguía siendo una niña tonta, le dije que ya le había pateado el trasero, podía hacerlo de nuevo y que no era una niña... Anego nos interrumpió diciendo que qué bueno que peleáramos como siempre y todos reímos... hasta él... fue incómodo. Después cuando se despidieron el otro sádico me dijo sonriera que así me veo mejor... —ella me escuchaba atenta y sonriendo como enamorada.

—Awww los dos son tan tiernos a su manera... tenemos a un idiota orgulloso con complejo de tsundere que se preocupa por ti y el otro que sería el típico galán de telenovela, ¿hay más que contar Kagura-chan? —pregunta.

Ufff, todavía falta la peor parte. Me sonrojo al pensar que ella da por sentado que le gusto a los dos. No sé qué pensar... siento un enjambre de abejas y mi corazón se acelera.

—Sí Mai-chan, hay más. El siguiente día ya en mi casa cuando desperté, Shinpachi dijo que había un regalo y ¡era mí! Eran gardenias rojas en maceta y tenían una tarjeta que no llegué a leer porque el tonto celoso de Gin-chan se la quitó a Shinpachi pero él ya la había leído en voz alta y decía textual "No hay gardenias blancas porque son para la gente enferma o en recuperación, las rojas van más contigo... Y con lo que siento." ¿Tú qué piensas Mai-chan? ¿Sabes algo sobre el significado de las flores?, Shinpachi estaba anonadado ya ves que es virgen y esas cosas no le pasan pero dijo que al parecer le interesaba a mi "ángel guardián"... —cuento sonriendo sonrojada, no podía negar que me gustó mucho ese detalle y me sonrojaba pensar que significado quería enviar él que me las regaló.

—NO TE PASES! ESO ES OBVIO KAGURA-CHAN! Y por lo de las flores no te preocupes, que de eso me encargo yo. Te avisaré para que nos juntemos cuando lo sepa. —me guiña un ojo, está super emocionada. Bueno, por lo menos voy a saber qué significan, sonreí.

—Oh, muchas gracias por eso, ¡me ayudará mucho a saber quién es Mai-chan!

—¿Crees que los oficiales Okita tengan algo que ver con las flores? Yo si fuera tú pensaría en el Okita celeste, él haría eso... pero el otro como es orgulloso y tsundere también podría ser... me lo imagino haciendo eso a escondidas para no quedar como un sádico cursi jiji —me toma las manos y ríe al decir eso.

—Mmm no sé, podría ser... todavía falta la cereza del pastel Mai-chan... hay algo que me queda por contarte y después necesito tu consejo. —digo sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas y orejas. Me sentía super nerviosa recordarlo para contárselo a ella. Pero para eso nos habíamos juntado.

—¿Qué es Kagura-chan? Parece que te pasó de todo en estos días... Suelta la sopa que me pones nerviosa amiga —me observa como buscando alguna pista.

—Jaja, verás... el día que regresé a mi casa, los chicos me hicieron una especie de celebración y bueno estuvieron las chicas, las mujeres del bar y el gorila acosador colado... la cosa es que a los sádicos no los invitaron, ni siquiera al sádico celeste que estuvo siempre... y bueno, ayer pensé que sería bueno agradecerles a ambos personalmente... Shinpachi estuvo de acuerdo. —toco un mechón de mi cabello y lo peino nerviosa.

—Sí en eso tienes razón Kagura-chan, quedabas mal sino ibas a darles las gracias por muy idiotas que sean... ¿los fuiste a ver? Cuenta, cuenta —me anima a seguir, me pongo más nerviosa aún.

—Bueno... salí rumbo a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi, cuando llegué me encontré a Toshi.

—¿Toshi? ¿quién es? —pregunta interesada.

—Ah, es el subcomandante del Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou, yo en broma le digo Toshi...

—Ahh, bueno sigue... esto se pone interesante... —ella me hace el ademán de que siga.

—Tenía la idea de hacerles una broma a los sádicos en modo de disculpa... ya sabes siempre molestándolos...

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Eh le pedí a Toshi que me dijera donde quedaba la habitación de los sádicos para meterme y cuando regresaran yo saldría y los asustaría y ahí les daría las gracias... pero...

—No me digas que fuiste vos la que terminó asustada? ¿Te descubrieron? —dice ella burlona. JA si supieras...

—No, no me descubrieron gracias a Dios... Y... más que asustada terminé... traumada, sorprendida, pensé que se me saldría el corazón, nerviosa... —enumeré más o menos las emociones, demás está decir que trataba de mantenerme tranquila.

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASÓ? Me va a dar algo si sigues contando por parte! —dice colocándose una mano en el pecho.

—Pero si tú eres la que me interrumpe... ¿estás bien sentada? Por las dudas... —le pregunto intentando bromear.

—Sí, ya mujer, termina de contar. —ella se acomoda mejor quedando ambas de frente.

—Toshi dudó, pero como estaba ocupado me dijo donde estaba la habitación y regresó. Bueno, fui allí y escondí antes de entrar mis botas y parasol, entré y me escondí en el armario de ellos...

—Ay que nervios, nunca entré en la habitación de un chico y tú lo hiciste de dos! ¿Cómo olía? ¿estaba desordenada? —pregunta emocionada.

—Eh, estaba ordenada y olía que se yo Mai-chan, ¿olía a hombre? —le respondo sincera.

—Awww, que nervios debes haber sentido... sigue, sigue

—Estuve unos minutos escondida y vi que uno entraba apurado a la habitación... no traía su saco del uniforme y nunca levantó la mirada... se sacó el pañuelo...

—OH POR DIOS! —Mai-chan abre sus ojos sorprendida—. No me hagas caso, tú sigue.

Empecé de nuevo a sentir palpitar mi corazón rápido y calor en mi cara.

—El sádico se acostó en uno de los futones... se desabrochó el cinto y bajó el cierre de su pantalón... y... ay me da vergüenza seguir contándote Mai-chan —le digo tapándome la cara con las manos, roja como mi cabello.

—No, ahora que empezaste ¡tienes que terminar que mi cara está igual que la tuya! —me dice y me destapó la cara para ver que sí está un poco sonrojada.

—Bueno... el sádico tenía un bulto de... considerable tamaño en sus bóxers y... se los... bajó ¡AH ME MUERO DE LA VERGÜENZA DE TAN SÓLO RECORDAR QUE ME QUEDÉ MIRANDO EN VEZ DE TAPARME LA CARA! —¿Qué pensaría Mai-chan? ¿que soy una pervertida por no quitar la vista y mirar todo? me tapo de nuevo el rostro avergonzada, trato de tranquilizarme al ver su cara esperando ansiosa a que termine, lo siguiente lo digo a toda velocidad y sin aire—. EL SÁDICO SACÓ SU CAÑÓN ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG, SE PUSO A MASTURBARSE Y SABES QUÉ DIJO? SUSURRÓ "CHINA" Y VARIAS VECES!!! AHHH ¡QUIERO MORIRME DE LA VERGÜENZA MAI-CHAN! —la muevo efusivamente de los hombros.

—Kagura-chan, puedes repetir un poquito más lento lo que dijiste, entendí algo de un cañón y que te querías morir... —me toma de los hombros intentando calmarme.

—Ufff, escucha con atención porque no lo diré de nuevo... El sádico sacó su cañón Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong...

—¿Qué es eso? ¿te refieres a su pene?

—Sí a... eso.

—Termina y te pregunto porqué el apodo...

—Bueno, él sacó su miembro... y... se empezó a tocar... ya sabes a... subir y bajar su mano...

—Wow.

—Y... él... suspiraba excitado mientras pronunciaba "china".

—¡¿Queeeeeeé?! ¡¡Ese es el apodo por el que te llaman!!! —su mandíbula parece que va a caer al piso.

—Después de unos minutos... él se tiró para atrás cerrando sus párpados con fuerza pronunciando mi apodo y... bueno, vi bastante cantidad de... semen saliendo de su pene... me dio un poco de asco porque se limpió con el pañuelo del uniforme y después se acomodó todo... eso en su pantalón y salió como si nunca hubiera llegado... —suspiro aliviada de terminar de relatar mi desventura.

Veo que Mai-chan tiene una expresión de lejanía.

—Mai-chan no te quedes en blanco, ¡reacciona, dime algo! —le exijo zarandeándola.

—Estoy asimilando lo que acabas de contarme... por Dios, con razón te urgía tanto que nos viéramos... Kagura-chan ¿no sabes que Oficial Okita fue? —pregunta.

—NO! Eso es lo peor! En ningún momento levantó la cabeza para saber cuál era! Y no traía su chaqueta que tal vez eso me ayudaba a diferenciarlos!

—Ya veo... y tú ¿qué hiciste después de eso?

—Salí corriendo antes de que llegaran los otros policías! ¡Escape saltando por detrás! ¡Quería desaparecer y olvidar lo que vi! —cuento.

—Ahhh sí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... Y dime Kagura-chan ¿cuál piensas que fue?

—No sé Mai-chan, por eso acudí para que me aconsejes algo...

—Bueno, yo no tengo mucha idea en eso... pero haber, a ti ¿te gusta alguno de ellos dos?

Temía que hiciera esa pregunta, lo peor es que no sé cómo me siento al respecto de eso.

—No lo sé, emmm puede... puede que me sienta un poco atraída hacia... el sádico celeste... —me sonrojo.

—¿Y el otro Okita? Aunque los dos son iguales con él has pasado más tiempo...

—Mmm, la verdad es difícil saber porque aunque creo que le importo como rival... eh, es un maldito orgulloso y aunque se mostró enojado o celoso como dices... no creo que me respondiera si le pregunto... —digo con una mano en el mentón pensando.

—Tienes razón en eso... bueno y si llegas a saber cuál es... ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No sé, no quiero encontrarme a ninguno por ahora por... obvias razones... tengo miedo de cruzarme a uno y... mirarle sin querer la entrepierna... —me tapo con el parasol el rostro.

—Y... hablando de ese tema... Kagura-chan ¿Qué te sorprendió más? El tamaño de su amigo, lo que hizo o que... tú eras en la que pensaba mientras lo hacía? O el saber que uno te piensa de esa forma? —Mai-chan pregunta titubeando, también está sonrojada.

—Mmm todo, nunca me esperé ver eso... Y menos de uno de los sádicos... el que fuera yo sólo me incomodó más...

—Y... Kagura-chan perdón por la curiosidad pero... la... ¿la tenía grande? —Mai-chan mira hacia abajo avergonzada.

—¡Ay Mai-chan! Que se yo!! Pero... creo... que sí... ¡no me preguntes esas cosas que me haces recordar todo y pensar estupideces! —le respondo rápido.

—Jajaja, vieras tu cara, no se diferencia de tu cabello!

—No me digas eso! ¡Vine para que me ayudes o me aconsejes algo! —le recrimino porque se ríe de mi cara caliente por vergüenza.

—Está bien, bueno sabes que yo no tengo mucha idea en temas del amor... por cierto ahora converso más con mi vecino, ¡creo que le gusto! —me comenta emocionada.

—Me alegro Mai-chan, pero continúa por favor. —pido.

—Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es saber qué sientes por cada uno, o por cual sientes más cosas...

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —pregunto.

—Mmm, recuerdo que Yui-chan una vez contó que ella sentía que le gustaban dos chicos y los dos se le confesaron —recuerda—. ... pero a ti uno te tira indirectas y es cariñoso y el otro es un idiota celoso y encima orgulloso... creo que aquí tú vas a tener que dar el primer paso... —me mira directo a los ojos, yo abro los míos nerviosa.

—Mai-chan, tú amiga Yui ¿cómo supo por quién sentía más? —pregunto dudosa, no quisiera saber la respuesta.

—A Yui-chan ambos chicos la besaron, y así supo..., por uno no sintió nada en el beso y por el otro dijo que sintió las famosas mariposas en el estómago. —responde.

—Ahhh...—respondo, pero siento como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría—. Espera un segundo... ¿me estás diciendo que yo debo besar a los sádicos? ¿te has vuelto loca?

—Tú quieres saber quién es tu "ángel guardián" ¿cierto? —pregunta seriamente.

—Sí, eso creo...

—Bueno, yo creo que es alguno de ellos dos..., no veo tan difícil el que beses por lo menos al oficial Okita celeste... el otro ya es caso aparte... pero si dices que te gusta un poco, esto puede servirte para aclarar tus sentimientos... pero de alguna forma deberás besarlos a ambos... eso opino yo Kagura-chan... —dice con semblante pensativo.

—Y cómo puedo hacer eso? Nunca besé a nadie y tú quieres que bese no sólo a dos hombres sino que A LOS SÁDICOS! ¿Cómo llegué a esto? —pregunto mirando al cielo buscando una respuesta.

—Ahí sí que no sé, tal vez en alguna de sus peleas, te haces la tonta y ¡BAM! te haces como que te caes y lo besas! ¿qué opinas? —dice emocionada—. Creo que serviría para el Okita rojo de esa forma...

—Opino que te está afectando el sol... Y tus novelas románticas... ¿de verdad crees que eso funcionaría? —enarco mis cejas preguntándole.

—Era sólo una idea, sino no sé, deberás ver como marcha todo cuando te los cruces... mientras que no dirijas tus ojos a su bragueta... creo que para el oficial Okita celeste, una charla casual como la del otro día puede servirte... o ¡lo besas y le dices que es su premio de agradecimiento por haberte visitado y estado contigo en el hospital! —me grita entusiasmada, sus ojos brillan emocionados como niña con juguete nuevo.

—Mmmm, esa idea suena mejor... ya veré. Voy a sacar un bombón, ya me dio hambre. —respondo abriendo la caja, saco uno y mientras lo meto a mi boca pregunto—. Oi, Mai-chan, tu amiga Yui-chan ¿sigue estando con el chico?

—Sí Kagura-chan... el otro día te conté que había llegado a tercera base... —responde nerviosa.

—¿A qué te refieres con "tercera base"? No sé qué significa esa metáfora... —pregunto, estoy entretenida comiendo otro bombón, restando importancia a la pregunta.

—Tercera base es... que Yui-chan le... le... le hizo sexo oral al chico... —musita colorada.

Me atraganto con el bombón, pero me recupero rápido.

—Qué?! Con razón no te sorprendiste tanto cuando conté que vi el pene del sádico y que se masturbo... —respondo comprendiendo su expresión de antes.

—Ehh sí, y hay más... hace dos días estuve un rato con ella y... me contó que había pasado a la cuarta base con ahora su novio... —cuenta ella, todavía más colorada.

—En español Mai-chan que de béisbol y metáforas no entiendo... —respondo.

—Yui-chan me contó que había tenido relaciones sexuales por primera con su novio, perdió la virginidad con él... ¿ahora captas? —me responde sonriendo dada por vencida.

Mi quijada debe llegar al suelo.

—Ella lo hizo? ¿y qué más te contó? —pregunto, estoy entre estupefacta e interesada.

—Sí, contó que... le dolió un poco al principio porque según ella su novio la tiene de buen tamaño, pero que después se sintió bien...aunque no duraron mucho por ser la primera vez... pero dijo que estaba ansiosa por la próxima vez y que había buscado información para que los dos la pasen mejor... —contó murmurando para que sólo yo la escuche.

—Wow, se ve que le gustó... por eso me preguntaste sobre el tamaño del amigo de abajo del sádico?

—Sí, sentí curiosidad porque Yui-chan lo contó con cara de orgullo la vez que dijo que le había hecho sexo oral... pero tu cara parecía que habías visto...ese cañón no sé cuánto... —dice Mai-chan medio riendo porque recuerda lo que dije del miembro del sádico—. Kagura-chan ¿tú has pensado en cómo será tu primera vez?

—No. —respondo rápido. Me meto otro bombón a la boca.

—Yo tampoco. Pero creo Kagura-chan que tú darás ese paso primero... —me codea.

—Qué?! ¿Por qué piensas eso? —pregunto con las orejas calientes.

—Porque tienes a dos chicos interesados en ti, a ti también te atraen... porque estoy segura que los dos te atraen —me guiña un ojo cómplice—. Y a uno le viste el paquete... y lo que hizo lo hizo pensando en ti... si después de besarlos, avanzas con uno más allá de eso?

—Vamos a la sombra Mai-chan. Creo que te afecta el sol más que a mí.

—Kagura-chan no seas tonta, son cosas de la vida, ¿no te gustaría hacerlo con uno de ellos? No puedes negar que son lindos amiga... por lo menos con uno —me codea nuevamente y me guiña divertida, yo estoy que mi cara se prende fuego como ayer.

—Mai-chan, estábamos hablando de que no he dado mi primer beso y ¡¿tú quieres que entregue todo?! Encima con los dos!?

—Bueno Kagura-chan! Es que harías tan linda pareja con uno de ellos! Seguro el oficial Okita celeste debe ser del tipo cursi, te haría sentir segura y que disfrutes de todo! El otro bueno... creo dentro de todo lo haría parecido pero debe ser más salvaje... mmm —ella pone una mano en su barbilla pensando y me mira, roja obviamente—. Tú ¿qué opinas?

No puedo evitar sentirme incómoda, debo cambiar de tema... digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

—No sé Mai-chan, cuando lo haga te cuento.

—KYYYYYA!!! Entonces ¿si piensas en ellos para hacerlo?! ESA ES MI AMIGA! VA POR TODO! ¡HIJA DE TIGRE! —me grita como perra loca, me pego una cachetada mental. Maldita lengua, maldito cerebro que piensa tarde.

—Ja, ja, ja —no sé dónde meterme, trágame tierra—. Por cierto Mai-chan... puedes contarme... si es que sabes... pero ¿Cómo fue que Yui-chan llegó a hacerle sexo oral a su novio antes de pasar a cuarta base? —dudo en preguntar porque seguro va a pensar que estoy pensando en hacer eso...

Mai-chan levanta y baja sus cejas mirándome burlona.

—No es lo que piensas! Sólo siento curiosidad! —agrego sonrojada.

—Sí como digas... ya te caché Kagura-chan, picarona! JAJA —dice riendo.

—Mira quién lo dice! La que pregunta los tamaños de los penes! —la acuso.

—Sí, pero yo no vi ninguno y a vos parece que te causó DEMASIADA curiosidad —dice resaltando la palabra demasiada y arqueando sus cejas.

Está bien, creo que me causó mucha curiosidad... pero estoy en la edad ¿no? Mis hormonas de yato se alborotan... Y con mi amiga imaginando como sería si lo hiciese con alguno... me hace imaginar cosas... recordar mi sueño...

—Ya cuéntame, a parte ¿qué tiene de malo si quiero saber? —digo rodando mis ojos.

—Tienes razón, a parte estamos en la edad. Bueno, Yui-chan contó que se estaba besando con el chico y que el calor le iba subiendo, y que en un momento se pegó más a él y sintió que tenía un bulto en su pantalón y ella quería demostrar que no era tan inocente... y dijo que le empezó a tocar la bragueta y después de besarse apasionadamente, se arrodilló, le bajó el cierre y sacó su pene, lo tocó un poco y después se lo metió de a poco en la boca y bueh... empezó a chuparlo... Y eso me contó Kagura-chan... —termina ella sonrojada. Lo que me contó me hace pensar en mi sueño... ¿acaso había soñado que le chupaba el miembro a uno de los sádicos? Dios.

—Wow, creo que al chico le quedó claro que no es tan inocente... pero... Mai-chan al relato de tu amiga le falta algo... —digo recordando el semen que largó el pene del sádico...

—Lo dices por la leche que largan los hombres cuando llegan al orgasmo o después? —me pregunta y yo abro mi boca sorprendida por los términos que usa, parece tan inocente y sabe más que yo...

—Sí. Sobre eso...

—De eso no contó nada, supongo que el chico se corrió donde fuera que Yui-chan lo hizo... —dice pensativa.

—Sí puede ser... bueno Mai-chan, ya está atardeciendo. Gracias por escucharme y... aconsejarme. Creo... en conclusión tu consejo fue que me lanzará a ellos, los besé y según lo que sienta, que pase lo que tenga que pasar ¿No? —le resumo.

—Sí, más o menos... tú sabrás qué, cómo, cuándo y con quién hacer, yo me ocupo de averiguar lo de las gardenias! Cuando lo sepa te aviso para juntarnos! —me dice sonriendo feliz.

—Mmm, espero no ser tan estúpida para mirarle de una el paquete a esos idiotas... aunque no creo que se dieran cuenta, Toshi no debe haberles dicho... y tampoco quiere decir que justo al que vea si llego a ver a uno solo sea el que se jaló el ganso... —pienso en voz alta y ella me mira raro.

—¿Jalarse el ganso? JAJAJA esa nunca la había escuchado, ¿dónde la escuchaste? Después soy yo la de las metáforas —dice llorando de la risa.

—Ahh seguro que a Gin-chan o Shinpachi... pero no digas así, es muy desubicado... yo lo dije porque estoy contigo y cómo hablas de la leche y chupar...

—Sí ya entendí Kagura-chan. —me detiene con la mano—. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el parque antes de irnos? Así retiramos las piernas. —propone levantándose del banco.

—Claro.

Me pongo de pie junto a ella y salimos caminando tranquilas. Es un atardecer hermoso. Digno de un beso de película con ese fondo. ¡¿Qué cosas dices Kagura?! me pego mentalmente una bofetada.

—Oye Kagura-chan, ese que va allá no es uno de los oficial Okita?—dice Mai-chan señalando a la distancia. Y parece que la suerte me olvidó, porque es uno de los sádicos... Gracias Dios por escuchar mi deseo de que no quería verlos... y por si no te diste cuenta, estoy siendo sarcástica.

—Sí Mai-chan es uno de los sádicos, creo que es el sádico de ojos celestes... no logro distinguir su uniforme pero por sus ojos que apenas se diferencian deduzco eso... —digo maldiciéndome, espero que no nos vea.

—¡OFICIAL OKITA! ¡OFICIAL OKITA! —escucho que le grita Mai-chan para llamar su atención. Gracias Mai-chan, justo iba a hacer eso... maldita.

El bastardo para mi buena suerte *sarcasmo* se dio vuelta en nuestra dirección, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sonrió, esa sonrisa que con todo lo que había hablado con Mai-chan, me hizo sentir nerviosa y que mi corazón empezara a palpitar más rápido. Esto no me debería estar pasando...

El idiota pervertido se va acercando a nosotras, y yo quiero evitar mirarle el amigo de abajo o recordar lo que vi. Tarde. Me sonrojé al recordar la expresión de placer y pensar que podría ser él. Seguro Mai-chan lo llamó para que aproveche y lo bese... maldita, me entrega en bandeja de plata. Bueno... haré lo mejor... no puedo creer que estoy pensando en besar a un chico y es el sádico, si Gin-chan se entera, me va a encerrar de por vida, va a castrar al sádico y le hará juicio al Shinsengumi para sacarle hasta la mayonesa a Toshi.

—Kagura-chan, aprovecha y sácale conversación.., yo diré que me voy a casa para dejarlos solos y no sé como pero bésalo ¿si? así sabrás si te gusta más de lo que piensas. O no.—me susurra Mai-chan y me codea sonriendo para animarme.

—Eres una maldita, ¿por qué tiene que ser ahora? no es como si no lo cruzara nunca...—le respondo murmurando.

—Porque si apareció ahora, debe ser por algo ¿no? una señal o algo así, y piensa que es mejor que el primero sea él que es super tierno y lindo, seguro le va a gustar que seas tú la que dé el primer paso y no reaccionará mal... tú hazlo, ya escuchaste el dicho "el que no arriesga no gana", ¡no pierdes nada! —dice animándome.

— Pierdo mi dignidad Mai-chan si todo sale mal... pero... tienes razón en que puede ser una "señal" y mejor si es él, porque con el otro sádico no sé si podría de esta forma... seguro si le gritabas, saludaba por respeto y me hacía "Fuck you" a mí para seguir de largo... —respondo reflexionando. El sádico está a metros de nosotras así que dejamos de susurrarnos cosas, agarro el último bombón y me lo como, para tirar la caja.

El sádico llega a nosotras, y me limito a mirar detrás de él o a su cara de idiota para no guiar mis ojos a ninguna otra parte...

—Buenas tardes señorita, china.—saluda él atento con una sonrisa ladina.

—Buenas tardes Oficial Okita.—saluda Mai-chan.

—Hola sádico. —musito.

—China, parece que te encanta andar tarde con tu amiga. —comenta mirándome.

— ¿Para qué sos policía?—le respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Tienes razón, estoy aquí para cuidarte que no te suceda nada y... si algo te sucede te rescataré las veces necesarias.—responde sonriendo sincero, me sonrojo un poco. esto me recuerda a mi "ángel guardián" ¿será él?.

—El oficial Okita tiene razón Kagura, ya se nos hizo tarde de nuevo... por eso me iré.—Mai-chan hace una expresión de concordar con el sádico. Yegua. —Oficial Okita, le encargo a Kagura-chan, ya me contó todo lo que hizo por ella y se lo agradezco mucho. —sonríe, malditaaaa, mándame al frente, no hay problema.

—Con gusto señorita, usted vaya nomás.—le sonríe el sádico. Claro hagan como que no estoy.

—Mi casa queda a un par de cuadras, adiós Kagura-chan. —me saluda sonriendo, su sonrisa es lobuna, maldita. Seguro se esconderá para verificar que lo haga.

—Adiós Mai-chan... —respondo sonriendo falsamente.

Mai-chan se retira caminando un poco y veo que dobla a la izquierda, ella vive para el otro lado.

Quedamos solos con el sádico y siento mis nervios aumentar, más cuando sé que están vigilándome. Ya está, que sea lo que Dios quiera me digo dándome por vencida. Yo también debo irme o sino me comerán los chocolates.

—China, ¿ya estás del todo bien? Han pasado unos días desde que te vi... —me pregunta observándome. No me mires maldita sea, no quiero pensar en si al que vi fue a ti.

—Sí, ya estoy al cien por ciento...—respondo esquivándole la mirada .

—No sabes cuánto me alegrochina, no me gustaba verte postrada en esa cama en ese estado... —dice sonriendo alegre. Pero, mi cabeza toma en doble sentido lo de "postrada, cama y ese estado", putas hormonas...

—Ah sí, eso fue en gran parte gracias a ti que fuiste a visitarme... a tus atenciones conmigo... —le digo mirando hacia abajo nerviosa, uff, debo despejar mi mente para hacerlo...

—No sé qué hubiera hecho si empeorabas... Creo que hubiese llamado a tu padre... o el idiota de tu hermano... —comenta.

—Ya no importa, ya estoy bien... —le sonrío nerviosa—. Oye sádico, ehh... te quería agradecer... por haber estado al pendiente de mí... —levanto mi rostro y nuestras miradas azul y celeste se cruzan, siento que mi corazón se saldrá del pecho.

—No hace falta china, me gustó que dejaras que te peine, tu cabello es hermoso y suave como seda. —me sonríe, siento un cosquilleo en mis entrañas—. Espero que me dejes tocarlo otra vez. —ahí está su sonrisa lasciva, idiota pervertido. Podría ser él al que vi...

—Ahh sí... gracias, son los genes de mi mami. Ella tenía un cabello precioso... —sonrió melancólica recordándola.

—Es una lástima que no la conocí... Me hubiera gustado agradecerle por haber tenido una hija tan hermosa y fuerte. —sonríe y pone una mano en mi cabeza acariciandola. Esto no lo esperaba. ¿Por qué este sádico se comporta tan fuera de su personaje? Aunque, tal vez así se me hace fácil lo que tengo que hacer. Es ahora o nunca, puedo sentir la mirada de él intensa sobre mí y la de Mai-chan detrás de los arbustos.

—Sádico, siento que debo agradecerte de alguna forma... —digo mirándolo directo y él mira con expresión de duda, ja, ni yo me creo lo que haré...—. Así que... lo haré de la forma que creo te va a gustar... —*espero no quedar como una lanzada* me digo y él me mira sin comprender. Seguro pensará que le daré un golpe o algo parecido...

—¿Qué piensas hacer china? —pregunta.

No contesto. Estiro mis manos a su cara y la acerco a mí para pegar mi boca a la de él. Cierro los ojos y muevo mis labios sobre los de él, un poco tímida porque ni puta idea de cómo besar. Espero no morderlo.

Pero él... me corresponde. Y despacio va recorriendo mi boca, lame mis labios y recuerdo que había comido bombones de chocolate. Tengo un huracán en mi mente y mi corazón con taquicardia, Mai-chan tenía razón, el sádico me besa lentamente, tomando mi boca de a poco, siento su mano en mi cintura y decido separarme de él.

Me separo lentamente y mi cara está roja como un tomate. Él sádico me mira sonriendo, y no sé qué decir, todavía puedo sentir la sensación de sus boca sobre la mía. Suelto tropezando nerviosa con mis palabras lo primero que se me viene.

—Eh... ese... ese fue... mi... mi regalo... en... en forma... de agradecimiento. —quiero salir de allí, no puedo sentirme así...

—Mmm, así que mi regalo ehh, perdón china pero tus labios tienen un sabor a chocolate que se mezcla con el tuyo que necesito probar de nuevo. —me dice tomándome de las mejillas calientes y acercando su boca a la mía de nuevo.

Delinea mis labios con su lengua y siento mis rodillas flaquear, necesito tomar aire. Pero al abrir mi boca apenas él se lanza a besarme, lentamente pero ay, me gusta muchísimo, introduce su lengua en mi cavidad bucal y toca la mía. Es tan delicado al besarme pero tan pasional, inconscientemente pongo mis brazos en su cuello, necesito estar segura de que lo que siento por él es más que atracción. Creo que pude escuchar a Mai-chan fangirlear desde su escondite... pero... estoy más ocupada en besarme con el sádico ojos celestes...

Nunca pensé que mi primer ni segundo beso sería así. Y menos con el sádico, que él me fuera a besar de esta manera, su boca sabe a menta y se mezcla con el chocolate de la mía.

Nuestras lenguas intercambian sabores y se entrelazan despacio, el sádico lleva una de sus manos a mí cintura y me apreta más a él, profundizando aún más el intercambio de saliva. Me siento en las nubes, el bastardo sabe como llevar el beso sin volverlo salvaje pero haciéndome desear más. Pero... empiezo a sentir la falta de oxígeno, y nervios porque siento que alguien además de Mai-chan nos observa... espero no sea alguien conocido porque lo último que quiero es que Gin-chan se entere... por ahora.

Con mucho pesar, porque el beso del sádico me gusto más de lo pensado... voy separándome de él. Debo regresar a la Yorozuya y reflexionar sobre esto, por ahora puedo asegurar que sí, el sádico este me gusta. Pero... para estar más segura, todavía debo besar al otro idiota 2.0. Eso sí estará difícil...

Me separo por completo y no sé donde mirar, podría asegurar que este sádico es el que me dejó las gardenias... pero algo muy en el fondo me dice que no. Pero si no es él ¿entonces quién? no veía posible que fuera el sádico 2.0... tal vez si me hubiera dejado unas flores marchitas con un cartel que dijera "China estúpida, mejórate o terminarás como estas flores".

—¿Te gustó china?—pregunta el sádico acariciándome una mejilla sonriendo, su sonrisa es ladina pero tierna. Bajo la mirada al piso nerviosa por la respuesta que le daré y sonrojada. Me pregunto si Mai-chan ya se fue o sigue espiando.

—Sí... creo que probaste de más sádico... pero... me gus... gustó —le respondo bajito pero lo suficiente como para que escuche.

—Lo siento china, pero no pude resistirme a besarte de nuevo, no pensé que ibas a agradecerme de esta forma, me sorprendió y tenía que comprobar que no era un sueño...—responde.

—Lo entiendo, soy la reina de Kabukichou, nadie se resiste a mí.—le sonrío altanera, me sorprende lo bien que estoy manejando la situación. ¿Dónde está mi premio?, de pronto veo que el sol ya casi se escondió, debo irme o Gin-chan me comerá los chocolates o me preguntará que tanto estuve haciendo... y no creo que le guste que le diga "Estuve teniendo una conversación para mayores de dieciocho con Mai-chan, y luego pintó besarme con el sádico para comprobar si me gusta más que como rival"... y quería evitar mentirle.

—Jaja, que graciosa china, eso quiere decir que me consideras un posible rey para ti? "El rey de los sádicos con la reina de Kabukichou, que además también es una sádica" —dice riendo. Frunzo el ceño.

—Te dije que sólo fue mi forma de mostrarte mi agradecimiento, no te lo tomes tan a pecho sádico. Y... debo irme sino Gin-chan me comerá los chocolates que me diste.—respondo intentando sonar seria.Ya no siento que me observan por lo que intuyo que Mai-chan se fue a su casa.

—Está bien china, como digas... Si quieres practicar besar a alguien u... otras cosas... me ofrezco voluntario —sonríe malicioso—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta.

—No gracias sádico, seguro querrás besarme de vuelta. —lo miro de reojo. El ríe. Pero lo que dice me hace pensar en si el susodicho fue al que vi masturbarse... y a su amigo de abajo...

—No me culpes por eso, ¿qué tiene de malo desear besarte de nuevo? —me mira directo, una sonrisita juguetona se dibuja en su rostro. Me sonrojo más, él es bastante directo con sus insinuaciones, y para alguien inexperta como yo me resulta difícil responder.

—Ehh... te dije que era sólo una recompensa a modo de agradecimiento. —respondo dudando, en realidad... No me importaría que me besara otra vez... pero no sé cómo decirlo—. Tal vez... si me invitas algo... lo considere...¡PERO TIENE QUE VALERLO! —le digo en voz alta exigente.

—Así que lo considerarás ehh... ya pensaré en algo. —responde sonriendo de lado, pensativo—. ¿En serio no quieres que te lleve? El auto debe estar por ahí... creo que Sougo 2.0 lo tiene...

—Estaré bien, no me detendré hasta llegar a la Yorozuya. —le respondo pensando en que fueron demasiados sádicos por hoy... una parte de mis dudas estaban respondidas. Pero en cuanto a las demás... No sé cuánto me tomaría...

—Bueno, entonces ve de una vez para no preocupar a Danna, Shinpachi-kun ni a mí. Te vigilaré desde aquí. —dice. Una sonrisa sádica asoma en su cara.

—Entonces, adiós sádico. —me despido y tomo mi parasol que había quedado tirado a un costado cuando me lancé a besarlo.

—Adiós china, que descanses. Espero verte pronto. —me saluda.

Y emprendo mi viaje de regreso, no quiero darme vuelta a mirarlo por lo que me largo a correr, por suerte la Yorozuya no queda lejos, sólo a unas cuadras. Espero que nadie más a parte de Mai-chan nos haya visto...

*Pov's Sougo rojo*

*Minutos antes*

Ese pedazo de infeliz... odio tener que salir de ronda con él. No sé en qué momento pero desapareció de mi vista, andamos por los alrededores del distrito Kabuki... espero que... no se haya encontrado a la china. Hace varios días no la he cruzado, pero puede ser porque Danna y el cuatro ojos no la han dejado salir. Me pregunto si ella querrá saber quién le regaló las gardenias... o acerca de su "ángel guardián"... mmm tal vez algún día se lo diga.

Busco al bastardo por varios lugares, ya se nos pasó la hora y debemos regresar, no quiero escuchar los reclamos de Hijikata-san. Seguro el imbécil se escapó al parque porque... eso haría yo. Camino hacia allí, la patrulla la dejé ahí cerca. Vaya, hace bastante no pisaba el parque, las últimas veces que había ido no habían salido nada bien para mí. Todo culpa de ese bastardo y también de la china por ignorarme. Si la estúpida estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mal... lo estaba logrando, parecía que había borrado de su mente cada batalla por la que pasamos y... todo lo demás.

Lo peor de todo era que el bastardo este a parte de pelear tan bien como yo, tampoco dudaba en insinuarsele o ser directo con sus palabras y/o acciones. A mí, eso me costaría horrores... aunque había dado un paso... aunque lo hice con ella dormida, le dije que me importaba mucho y besé su frente. ¿Eso era algo no? lo malo es que ella pensaba en algún tipo de ángel... pero lo bueno es que eso la había hecho sentirse acompañada y feliz.

Sin embargo él avanzaba más rápido que yo... y si le decía que había sido él, el que le regaló las flores y la visitó a media noche? No, no creo que lo haga. Debía hacer algo, ahora mis pensamientos se estaban aclarando de a poco, la china me atraía más que como una rival fuerte, me costaba verla ahora como la inmadura marimacho que era. Mis terminales nerviosas reaccionaban distinto, pero no sabía a qué se debía... o tal vez sí y no lo admitía todavía.

Recorrí un poco el parque, por alguna razón, sentía que no debía estar ahí. Y cuando miré a en dirección a la puesta de sol, supe que algo no andaba bien.

La china estaba conversando con Sougo y se la notaba nerviosa, él otro por su parte estaba con expresión rara... de no comprender algo. No alcancé a preguntarme qué sería.

La china estiró sus manos y lo tomó de la cara, lo besó. Sentí algo partirse dentro de mí. El pensamiento de que ese era su primer beso me dolía, ¿por qué justo a él? ¿por qué ella fue la que dio ese paso?. Estaba a un par de metros y ellos no sé habían percatado de que los veía, vi como Sougo celeste delineó los labios de la china y deseé saber a qué sabrían, su beso parecía de película con el atardecer de fondo. El beso fue lento y cuando él puso su mano en la cintura de la china, ella fue separándose de él. Su cara no sé distinguía del color rojo de la tarde, vi que miraba cabizbaja y dijo algo que por la distancia no logré escuchar. El bastardo también le dijo algo.

Y como si mi el imbécil supiera que estoy ahí, toma a la china de las mejillas y se acerca a besarla de nuevo. No comprendo por qué no me muevo de ahí, pude ver como ella abrió su boca y él se lanzó a esta. Me quedo mirando como se besan, a ella debe gustarle porque pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de él, de seguro recorren la boca del otro con sus lenguas. Su beso se intensifica y siento un dolor en mi pecho más agudo, esto no debería estar pasándome a mí. Sougo aprieta a la china más contra él, hijo de puta. No sólo me la estás robando como rival sino que tienes la maldita suerte de ser besado por ella y devolverle el beso sin temer a recibir un golpe o patada por parte de ella.

El beso se hace interminable para mí, me abstengo de ir e interrumpirlos aunque es lo que más quiero. Podría jugársela y decirle a Danna pero más allá de la castración que podría hacerle a Sougo, los besos ya se los habían dado y no se borrarían de mi memoria. Me pregunto si de casualidad habrá un porqué del accionar de la china, tal vez... está buscando a su "ángel guardián" o comprobar algo... tal vez después podría averiguarlo.

Su intercambio de saliva se hizo más extenso que el anterior, pero parecía que ninguno quería separarse del otro. Él era delicado al besarla y eso debía gustarle a la china, me pregunté como podría hacer para besarla sin morir en el intento... Debía de alguna u otra forma hacerle comprender lo que sentía... porque las palabras no me funcionaban bien a mí.

Al fin se separaron y vi como él la observaba sonriendo, maldito, como lo envidio. Le preguntó algo y ella respondió cabizbaja y sonrojada. Me gustaría escuchar qué es lo que dicen porque ella después sonríe con altanería a lo que el idiota se ríe y le responde. La china mira el sol esconderse, supongo que debía regresar... Sougo debe haberle preguntado si quiere que la acompañe a lo que ella niega y le dice algo con cara seria. Él la mira directo y no sé qué le dijo pero ella se sonroja y siento arder mi interior.

Después ella dice algo mirando el horizonte para después decir en voz alta "¡PERO TIENE QUE VALERLO!" ¿a qué se referirá? No quiero ponerme a imaginar... eso me hace sentir peor. Él idiota le responde sonriendo ladino, conozco esa sonrisa... seguro debe pensar en besarla la próxima vez que la vea. O avanzar más allá... *¡No! ¡Borra ese pensamiento!* me grito internamente. Sí lo mejor es hacer eso.

Ellos se dicen algo más pero gracias al Dios de los sádicos, la china se va, menos mal que en otra dirección así que no me vio... El bastardo se queda observando como se va, desgraciado seguro le debes mirar las piernas, recordar sus pechos cuando los vimos e imaginar su trasero. Cuando ella desaparece de la vista de ambos, Sougo se da vuelta y me ve parado ahí casi en el medio. Sonríe triunfante y se acerca a mí. Hijo de puta, podría golpearte hasta que no hay rastro de similitud entre nosotros.

No dice nada pero su expresión sí, seguro a la hora de dormir alardeará sobre el beso. Siempre hace eso y después termino soñando con la china.

En el camino al Shinsengumi se la pasó sonriendo... yo apretaba mis puños en torno al volante. Quería estrangularlo.

En la cena cuando Kondo-san le preguntó por su expresión de felicidad el bastardo respondió "sólo tuve una gran recompensa a mis servicios" *¿Qué carajos había querido decir con eso?* pensé, quería saber pero nadie más le pregunto nada... pero después seguro me diría algo.

Y así fue. Cuando estábamos por irnos a dormir el habló.

—Oi Sougo, tú... ¿qué tanto viste en el parque? —pregunta neutral. Está mirando el techo con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza. No quiero responderle. Me duele recordarlo.

—Lo suficiente como para decirle a Kondo-san e Hijikata-san que besaste a una menor y te suspenda. —le respondo. Sí, se me ocurrió después de que Kondo-san preguntó.

—Ja! Entonces ¿no viste cuando la china se abalanzó sobre mí a besarme? —pregunta sonriendo soberbio. Maldito, obvio que lo vi, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

—Así que fue ella... vaya. —respondo inmutable.

—Sí y a propósito... me dijo que era su forma de agradecer por haber estado con ella y visitarla en el hospital. —agrega. Oh, así que así agradece la china... tal vez... entonces pueda hacer algo para obtener mi recompensa...

—Ahh, mira vos. —respondo en tono inexpresivo.

—No pude resistirme a besarla de vuelta, sus labios sabían a chocolate y se mezclaba con su sabor... Me fue imposible no probar de nuevo su boca. —dice, maldito bastardo, apreto mis puños debajo del fusuma, lo odio por hacerme desear besarla, también quiero comprobar a qué sabe ella.

—Mmm si tú lo dices... —No puedo dejar que él note mi enojo, mis... celos. Eso lo hará sentir que me sigue ganando.

—Ya estoy ansiando besarla de nuevo. Ella dijo que le gustó y a mi también me gustó sentir nuestras lenguas entrelazadas. Fue... un gran paso... —No respondo, me hago el dormido porque tengo temor de enloquecer, estoy que exploto de la ira, envidia a él por ser el primero de nuevo, Y DE LOS PUTOS ce... celos.

Pero el bastardo antes de darse vuelta y darme la espalda dice para sí mismo pero dirigido a mí que me deja mudo.

—Si no reaccionas pronto... No sólo seguiré besándola, sino que también seré el primero entre sus piernas.

NO, ESO NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO. Me decidí ahí mismo. Solo debía verla espero que cuando lo haga no esté estorbando el parásito de mi lado.

Me dormí enojado, dolido, me está costando demasiado aceptar lo que siento. Por ahora sabía que... quería a la china y que me importaba... pero... lo que vi hoy me dolió más que cuando mi hermana hablaba con el bastardo de Hijikata. Porque el que besó a la china era como yo pero a la vez no, ese hacía las cosas bien y directas, en cambio yo, a escondidas por ser un maldito orgulloso y cobarde.

Soñé con la china de nuevo. Esta vez que la besaba, que descubría qué gusto aguardaban sus labios.

Continuará...

NOTAS:

-Uff, bueno aquí tienen el capítulo de esta semana!.

-El capítulo cuenta con 10208 palabras.

-Espero que les haya gustado, si hay algún error de ortografía o de redacción, agradezco que me lo hagan saber.

\- ¡Esto cada vez se pone más tenso!

¿Qué hará Sougo rojo cuando vea a Kagura? ¿Kagura llevará a cabo su plan de "agradecer a los sádicos" con Sougo rojo? ¿Mai-chan averiguará qué significan las gardenias rojas? ¿Le servirá esto para aclarar sus sentimientos? ¿Dejará de pensar en nepes xD? ¿Sougo rojo le partirá la cara al otro? ¿Avanzará más la relación de Kagura con Sougo celeste?

# ¡No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de "Dos Sádicos"!

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN Y PONEN FAVORITO!! Me alegro que les esté gustando la historia :')

Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos.

30/11/18 (Wattpad) 1/12/18 (Fanfiction)

Flopy.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: Palabras mudas

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, es de kwonrugger. **Sólo la historia es mía.**

Aclaraciones/advertencias:

\- Semi-au

\- Los personajes pueden tener Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- El fic irá "subiendo" de nivel con respecto al lenguaje subido de tono, insinuaciones y posteriormente lime-lemon 7u7, advertiré antes de todas formas.

\- cursiva para los pensamientos.

~~

CAPÍTULO 10: "Palabras mudas"

Pov's Kagura*

Estoy en casa, gracias a Dios llegué justo a tiempo para atrapar a Gin-chan sacando uno de mis chocolates, ahora está golpeado en el piso, espero que la paliza que le di le sirva para que reflexione.

Shinpachi me preguntó cómo me había ido, porque cuando llegué parecía que "algo bueno me había pasado", porque traía una sonrisa, si supieras Patsuan...

Dejé todo lo que había hablado con Mai-chan y hecho para reflexionarlo cuando fuera a dormir. No quería aturdir mi cabeza de pensamientos. Ni mostrar algún cambio que pudiera notar Gin-chan o Shinpachi, demasiado bien venía llevando mi actuación de que no pasaba nada, y así era mejor.

Estoy mirando la pared del armario, la casa está en silencio porque se supone que estamos durmiendo, bueno tal vez Gin-chan y Sadaharu lo estén... en mi caso, me era imposible, todas las imágenes de mi besando al sádico y después de los dos haciéndolo regresaban a mí. Sentí las supuestas mariposas en mi estómago... el beso del sádico me había dejado inusualmente feliz, deseando más. Su beso había sido lento, como si anhelara descubrir el sabor de mi boca, pero también intenso, lo que me provocaba querer más. Pude entrelazar mi lengua a la de él, degustando la menta y mezclándola con mi sabor a chocolate que tenía en ese momento.

Estaba segura que el sádico celeste me gustaba. Pero... todavía faltaba la peor parte. El otro sádico. Tengo dudas sobre él aún, Mai-chan dijo que estaba celoso del otro y puede tener razón, me había mostrado arisca a pelear con él pero el bastardo también tenía culpa, no tenía porqué decirme que usaba relleno para mi pecho después de que como fuera que sucedió me los tocó con su cara. Sin embargo... había demostrado que le importaba... no sé en qué sentido, pero lo hacía. Y... la verdad hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Cuando nos tocaba pelear contra un enemigo hacíamos equipo por mucho que nos "odiaramos", supongo que somos más bien rivales-amigos.

El sádico 2.0 ha tenido conmigo esos momentos en los que me deja sin habla, mi falsa enfermedad fue uno crucial, se había parado frente a mi cama y dicho "ella no se va a morir", "tenemos que arreglar quién es más fuerte" y para cereza del pastel, en mi funeral dijo su estúpida frasecita rencorosa de "Si te aman, lo notarán" porque los idiotas con los que trabajo nunca se dieron cuenta de nada, ahora pienso que podría haberle contestado "Tú te diste cuenta bastardo, ¿estás admitiendo que amas a la gran Gura-sama?" "JA! El desgraciado ama a la loli" o algo así, pero tenia catorce y en ese entonces no diferenciaba o conocía los tipos de amor, ahora con dieciséis sabía que el cariño que sentía por Gin-chan o Shinpachi era un amor fraternal, casi como el de papi y el idiota de Kamui. Por Soyo-chan o Mai-chan era cariño de amigas muy cercanas, y estaba ahora el "cariño" que sentía por el sádico o... los sádicos.

Pienso en qué haré si llego a saber quién era al que vi... O si coincide con mi "ángel guardián", Mai-chan dice que avance con la relación... sé a lo que llama "avanzar" pero, ¿estaría lista para eso? me llenaba de curiosidad ahora pensar en ello. Mi sueño de hoy debía ser lo que llamaban "sueños húmedos" no veía otra posibilidad, me incomodé, ¿por qué justamente tenía un sueño así y con uno de ellos?. Demonios, todo esto pasó por querer ir a agradecerle a ese par de estúpidos, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando cuando me escondí en su armario? Podía haber esperado sentada afuera...pero nooo, yo y mis grandes ideas.

Me comentó Gin-chan que mañana tenían que seguir a un marido el cual, su esposa presumía le era infiel, voy a ir con ellos. Ya me había recuperado y no quería quedarme sola, espero no encontrarme al sádico celeste porque no sabría cómo actuar frente a él con Gin-chan y Shinpachi, si lo insultaba o golpeaba a modo de saludo, el bastardo podía decir "Prefiero que me beses como lo hiciste ayer para saludarme" y su estúpida sonrisa ladina de ganador porque Gin-chan no podría decirle ni hacerle nada porque fui yo. De todas formas... No quiere decir que de un paso afuera y ¡PUM! lo voy a encontrar.

Ya siento sueño y mañana debemos trabajar, así que me voy quedando dormida. Recuerdo la sensación del beso del sádico, para ser mi primer beso no estuvo mal... también me enorgullecí de no mirarle el paquete y mantenerme calmada. Gracias a Díos, el beso no había pasado a mayores... aunque estábamos en el medio del parque, no debía pasar a mayores. Me toqué los labios recordando el tacto de de la boca del sádico sobre la mía y me dormí.

Al otro día*

Estoy de mal humor, no pude dormir bien anoche por mis estúpidos sueños con esos infelices. Me desperté a mitad de la noche toda sudada, y húmeda ahí abajo. Había soñado que pasaba a "tercera base" después de un apasionado beso con uno de los sádicos, seguro fue culpa de lo que Mai-chan me contó. Lo peor era ¡que seguía sin saber a cuál de los dos era al que se lo hacía!Me enojaba también que YO, o sea, la reina de Kabukichou era la que hacía eso. ¿Por qué no ellos a mí? Ah!? Ah!? ¡Basta Kagura! ¡Deja que tus hormonas se tranquilicen! me digo, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos e intentar dormirme de nuevo. Y con mucho esfuerzo después de ir al baño a cambiarme las bragas mojadas, logré dormir un poco.

Shinpachi me despertó y lo insulté por despertarme de mi sueño de belleza. Gin-chan alegó diciendo "Ya se olvidó lo que dijo ayer sobre que era hermosa y blah blah blah", refunfuñé contestándole "Por eso estás solo maldito permanentado, porque no entiendes a las mujeres". Me levanté molesta y desayuné, después al propósito para hacerlos rabiar al par de idiotas, me vestí y peine a velocidad tortuga y además saqué uno de los chocolates para restregárselo a Gin-chan MUAJAJAJÁ ¡tomá ricitos idiota!.

Ahora vamos caminando al lugar donde trabaja el hombre para comenzar a seguirlo. Gin-chan está chantajeándome para que le comparta de mi chocolate.

—Oye Kagura, si te comes todo el chocolate te saldrán granos y quedarás horrible. —dice intentando parecer desinteresado. Se le ve la baba.

—Mmmm pero es que está TAAAAAN rico Gin-chan, ni modo, le pediré a Anego alguna crema si me salen granos. —respondo inocentemente enfatizando el "tan". Gin-chan muestra una cara inexpresiva, pero sé que está ideando una forma para engañarme y quitarme el chocolate.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, pero Gin-chan no despegó sus ojos de mi chocolate, lo iba comiendo lentamente para hacerlo sufrir más. Pero se hartó de eso.

—KAGURAAAAA POR FAVOR! DAME CHOCOLATE! RECUERDA QUE SOY TU TUTOR MOCOSA! ¡Tienes que compartir! ¡Yo no te crié así! —dice regañándome, se cree que me voy a dejar chantajear.

—Mira, maldito permanentado, nos tienes de esclavos a Shinpachi y a mí. Eres un adulto, compórtate como tal. —le respondo seria—. Ahora... veamos —digo pensando y sonrío sádica—. Sí me ruegas y dices que soy la reina de Kabukichou tal vez te comparta.

Gin-chan me mira rendido. Pobre, parece un niño.

—DALEEEEE KAGURA, DAME UN POCO MALDITA MOCOSA SÁDICA!

—Di las palabras mágicas Gin-chan. —le muestro el chocolate a centímetros de su cara.

—Por... por fa... por favor, dame chocolate —musita en voz baja.

—Mmmm cerca... no escuché bien ¿qué querías decir? —enarco mis cejas sonriendo malévola.

—Reina de Kabukichou ¿puede darme un poco de su chocolate? Por favor. —pide.

Así es como deberían tratarme imbéciles. Sonrío complacida y parto el chocolate.

—Toma maldito permanentado. —le digo a Gin-chan dándole el dulce. Me lo saca de las manos.

Se come el chocolate sin decir nada. Frunzo mi ceño.

—Se dice gracias, maldito cerdo malagradecido. —digo enojada.

—Gracias Kagura. —murmura con la boca llena.

—Jum! Sólo te di porque me daba lástima la cara de idiota que ponías. —respondo mirando a otro lado.

Después de eso nos la pasamos esperando afuera de la empresa al hombre hasta el horario del almuerzo. Ahí salió y comenzamos a seguirlo sigilosamente, el tipo se encontró con una mujer bastante más joven que él.

—Ey Patsuan —habló Gin-chan mirando a la chica—. Si esa señorita abre las piernas para un viejo como ese, debería abrirlas para mí ¿no?

Patsuan le respondió sin dudar.

—Gin-san, el señor tiene dinero y tú no, no creo que esa señorita estuviera interesada en ti.

—Tal vez al viejo no tiene disfunción eréctil como tú Gin-chan, capaz que a la chica le gusta cojer... —comencé a decir pero no me dejaron terminar. El permanentado me interrumpió.

—Kagura ¡¿qué es esa manera de hablar niña?! —me reta Gin-chan poniéndose una mano en la boca simulando estar sorprendido.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tengo dieciséis, Shinpachi a mi edad traficaba revistas porno y no sé si recuerdas a Eromes... —digo con cara sin expresión.

Shinpachi se puso colorado de la vergüenza.

—Ay Kagura-chan no digas eso...

—Kagura tú eres una niña pura e inocente y no debes hablar así, ¿qué va a decir tu calvo padre? —dice Gin-chan nervioso.

—Gin-chan no seas idiota, papi no puede decir nada, él no está aquí. Aparte... No voy a ser "pura e inocente" para siempre, algún día... también coj...

—CÁLLATE KAGURA POR FAVOR! ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?! ¿¡ACASO TE GUSTA ALGÚN CHICO?! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES NOVIO?! ¿¡QUÉ ES AHORA?! ¿¡UN GOBLIN, UN SHINIGAMI, UN NINJA?! —grita dolido tapándose la cara. Ruedo los ojos.

—Gin-chan no seas exagerado, muchas chicas de mi edad ya lo han hecho. Que tú ni Patsuan tengan sexo nunca quiere decir que a mí me va a pasar igual... —les digo arqueando una ceja. A los lentes se les quiebra Shinpachi y Gin-chan quedó blanco. Idiotas. Si supieran lo que vi... y lo que hice ayer...

Gin-chan estuvo a punto de decir algo pero las gafas lo detuvieron.

—Gin-san estamos llamando mucho la atención y el señor nos va a descubrir, después en casa hablaremos contigo Kagura-chan... —dicen los lentes acomodándose la persona.

—Tsk tienes razón Patchie, aparte, por este trabajo nos pagarán bien salga el viejo siendo infiel o... fiel. ¿Tienes la cámara Patsuan? —Gin-chan chasqueó su lengua y un poco molesto todavía.

Nos pasamos todo el día siguiendo al viejo ese, Shinpachi le sacaba fotos a la pareja tomados de las manos, al viejo tocándole el trasero a la chica, Gin-chan hacía comentarios irreverentes sobre la chica y yo tenía hambre, sueño y estaba aburrida. Me molestaba la situación, maldito viejo, si no quieres más a tu esposa, separate de ella. La señora parecía cuando fue muy triste, ella no quería creer que su esposo le era infiel pero... Ahí estaba el infeliz.

Ahora íbamos caminando por la zona donde estaban los moteles, la pareja iba muy acaramelada más adelante. En una la chica le sonreía al viejo juguetona y se metieron a un callejón. Gin-chan y Shinpachi les sangraba la nariz Hombres pensé. Nos fuimos a asomar para ver que hacían y vi como la pareja se besaba apasionadamente, me puse nerviosa, ni en las novelas había visto algo así... ¿Qué se sentiría que te besen así? sin querer dirigí mis pensamientos años sádicos... Y recordé lo que dijo Mai-chan "Seguro el Oficial Okita rojo sería más salvaje" mi cara instantáneamente se puso colorada.

Vi como el hombre iba bajando a besarle el cuello a la chica, a ella parece gustarle porque tiene sus párpados cerrados... Shinpachi saca algunas fotos pero parece que se le va salir el alma, más virgen de lo que ya es queda actuando de esa forma. Yo quería evitar imaginarme la situación conmigo de protagonista y al otro bastardo, ¿Por qué justamente pensaba en él?.

Y entonces la chica dirigió su mano al pantalón del hombre. Pero, ahí terminó mi visión, Gin-chan me tapó la cara.

—Contenido no apto para menores de edad Kagura. Como tu padre de la tierra no puedo permitir que sigas viendo. Me daría algo si después sales con que quieres hacer lo que pienso que va a hacer la señorita. —dice Gin-chan serio.

Me intento quitar sus manos de los ojos.

—Gin-chan, quita tus manos. No es para tanto sólo le tocó el pen...

—Kaguraaaaa! Deja de decir esas cosas por Dios! —Gin-chan levanta un poco su voz.

—¡Pero si nuestro anime es un noventa por ciento de chistes sobre penes y pelotas! ¡No sería nada nuevo! —le respondo subiendo mi tono.

—¡Eso es distinto! ¡Tú la arruinaste diciendo hoy que algún día vas a tener sexo! ¿¡Qué clase de heroína dice eso?! —me regaña Gin-chan.

—¡¿Y qué problema hay con eso?! —le grito molesta.

—Kagura-chan, Gin-chan ¡¿pueden callarse?! —intervienen los anteojos.

—Tú no te metas virgen! —le respondemos al unísono Gin-chan y yo.

—¿¡Pueden dejar de decirme virgen!? —grita Shinpachi.

Sentimos ruidos raros, la pareja paró para mirar en nuestra dirección, el hombre estaba colorado y se tapaba la entrepierna, la chica se rió y lo agarró de la mano. Nosotros nos escondimos detrás de unos tachos de basura y vimos pasar la pareja. Después de unos segundos salimos también de nuestro escondite Gin-chan salió siguiéndolos, seguido de Shinpachi y yo al último.

Vimos al par entrar en uno de los moteles. Fuimos hasta allí y observamos que el lugar se llamaba "Love and SM", Gin-chan se rió.

—Oi Shinpachi ¿Crees que el viejo sea masoquista? —le pregunta.

—Mmm —Patsuan se acomoda los lentes—. Ella no tiene cara de ser masoquista, así que sí. —concuerdan los dos.

—Vamos a averiguar si van ahí seguido. —propone Gin-chan sonriendo. Maldito permanente pervertido.

—Yo también voy. —digo siguiéndolos.

—Claro que no, eres menor y ya eres demasiado sádica, seguro saldrías con ideas raras. —asevera Gin-chan.

—Tsk. —chasqueo la lengua frustrada.

—Kagura-chan tú vigila por si ves algo raro. —agrega Shinpachi.

—... hagan lo que quieran. Ojalá los aten. —les sonrió falsamente.

—Kagura, a mí no me van a atar, soy sádico, pero Patsuan... ya le viste la cara.

—¿Pueden dejar de opinar sobre mí frente de mí? —interfiere Shinpachi.

—Ya, ya, entremos Shinpachi, y tú Kagura no hagas nada fuera de tu personaje ¿correcto? —me señala Gin-chan.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, esperaré aquí.

Los idiotas entraron. Me quedé apoyada afuera, con mi parasol tapándome. No quería pensar en nada. Pero... mucho me había pasado para que no lo hiciera, rebobiné el beso de ayer con el sádico, inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mis labios. Se había sentido bien, no fue como el show que había visto de la pareja que seguíamos porque esos parecían comerse el uno al otro pero el sádico sabía besar bien, me había hecho desear más.

No me di cuenta que me quedé mirando a la nada con la mano sobre mi boca hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

—China, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás buscando alguien con quien entrar? —dijo una voz, me despavilé, era el sádico ojiceleste sonriendo, me agarró desprevenida y me sonrojé. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro.

—Ehh, ¿qué dijiste sádico? No escuché. —Y era cierto, no había oído bien lo que dijo.

—Te pregunté que si buscabas entrar con alguien allí china. —dice con su sonrisa ladina.

—Ahh, no, Gin-chan y Shinpachi entraron, los estoy esperando. —respondo.

—No sabía que eran de ese tipo. Vaya. —dice pensativo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto extrañada.

—No, de nada. Pero dime china... ¿te gustaría ir a uno de estos lugares conmigo? —pregunta sonriendo pervertido.

—Eres un pervertido! ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? Soy menor idiota! —le digo, mis mejillas empiezan a calentarse. No recuerdes, no recuerdes lo de ayer ni anteayer Kagura, me digo internamente.

—No te acordaste de eso ayer cuando me besaste. —me sonríe altanero. Malditooo. Me sonrojo.

—Ya te dije que fue mi agradecimiento por todo lo del secuestro y del hospital. —respondo mirando a otro lado. Quiero evitar cruzar sus celestes ojos.

—Pero después no me golpeaste cuando te besé de nuevo. Dime algo, si te beso ahora ¿me corresponderías o no? —pregunta sonriendo de lado arqueando las cejas.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a tu trabajo? Toshi se enojará. —pregunto esquivando la pregunta. Porque creo que sí, le correspondería.

—Así que esquivas mi pregunta eh? Está bien, por hoy te dejaré china, piensa bien en lo que haces... —dice rozando sus dedos por mi mejilla, me erizo. Él sonríe—. Adiós china.

—Adiós sádico pervertido. —lo saludo apenas.

El sádico se fue dejándome sola, me sentí nerviosa con lo último que dijo, ¿qué habría querido decir con "piensa en lo que haces"? acaso no le gustó que no aceptara besarlo? no, eso lo dijo en broma... sabe que Gin-chan y Shinpachi podrían salir en cualquier momento, y lo hizo para desafiarme... menos mal que no había insistido porque tal vez... de nuevo nos hubiéramos besado. No era el momento... aunque había aceptado ayer que me gustaba, todavía había cierta tarea que cumplir, Dios ¿en qué momento había cambiado tanto mi situación?. Todo se había revuelto con la llegada de él, ahora al parecer tenía uno o dos chicos interesados en mí, había intercambiado saliva con uno, otro era un imbecil que según Mai-chan estaba celoso, y si lo estaba a parte de ser porque lo dejé un poco olvidado... debía ser porque sentía algo por mi ¿cierto?, lo veía un poco difícil a eso... pero de todas formas, debería comprobarlo... después de todo, uno de ellos se había pajeado pensando en mi... tragué profundo recordando la escena, después de eso, había tenido sueños raros.

Maldecía profundamente el haber estado ahí, culpa mía era el soñar ahora que hacía sexo oral y... con el miembro que había visto. Mis hormonas se alborotaban, sabían lo que mi subconsciente sentía y yo no admitía. Recordé el beso apasionado que se daba la pareja, *¿llegaría yo a estar en esa situación? ¿el estar a punto de tener tener sexo en un callejón culpa de las hormonas o la calentura? ¿sería capaz de hacerle una mamada a uno de los sádicos si me dejaba llevar en algún lugar así? ¡KAGURA! ¡¿TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO PENSAR?!* sacudí mi cabeza, esto me pasa porque me dejan sola y pienso en puras cosas pecaminosas... creo que mi sexualidad se había despertado del todo.

No me había dado cuenta que de nuevo, no estaba sola. Todavía tenía mis dedos sobre mi labio inferior, los saqué. El sádico 2.0 me miraba, estaba a un par de metros de mí, su mirada era una mezcla entre enojo y creo que tristeza... vaya a saber Dios qué le pasaba. Le saqué la lengua y cambio su semblante al típico sádico, se acerca a mí.

—¿Estás esperando a tu masoquista china? —dice mirando el cartel del lugar y luego a mí.

—Sí, me hace falta una mascota, tal vez un chihuahua. ¿Querés ser tú estúpido chihuahua? —le digo altanera sin pensar.

—Ahora me tienes en cuenta, estúpida china marimacho ¿por qué no buscas al otro bastardo para que sea tu mascota?Seguro aceptaría encantado. —dice en un tono que denota molestia. Vaya, parece que Mai-chan tiene algo de razón.

Sonrío y me miro las uñas con expresión de desinterés.

—Porque te apareciste tú, pero puedo buscarlo, debe estar cerca de aquí. —respondo neutra—. Al parecer siempre lo encuentro...

Él frunce el ceño.

—Si ¿no? al parecer SIEMPRE se encuentran, ya escuché de su boca que ayer le "diste las gracias" por todo lo que hizopor ti. —pronuncia en tono venenoso, me pongo nerviosa, espero que no le haya contado mi forma de "agradecimiento".

—Ah sí, le di las gracias, porque a parte él no es un imbécil como tú. —respondo cortante.

—Así que es cierto... —murmura para sí mismo y me preguntó a qué se refiere.

—¿Qué es cierto? —pregunto.

—Que eres una idiota.

—Y tú un estúpido.

—Horrible.

—Bastardo.

—Marimacho.

—Cara de niña. —digo furiosa, el bastardo y yo nos lanzamos balas con la mirada, no me había dado cuenta que elimbécil está demasiado cerca de mí.

—China cerda. Sabes algo... estúpida? —dice sonriendo sádicamente. Frunzo el ceño molesta, ruedo los ojos, antes de responderle bruscamente, este bastardo me saca de quicio, ¿y se supone que debo besarlo?, su acercamiento me pone los pelos de punta, maldita Mai-chan pienso.

—¿Que cosa maldito sádico 2.0? —logro pronunciar mirándolo directamente, él desgraciado tiene una de esas sonrisas que podrían matarte. Mis entrañas se revuelven.

—Yo también estuve contigo en el hospital y ayude en tu rescate. Te lo recuerdo porque tu atolondrada cabeza parece no recordarlo. —dice molesto y dándome un golpe en la cabeza con sus dedos. Me molesto y me corro a un costado, quedo en la entrada a otro callejón. No sé a donde quiere llegar con esto, pero siento una mezcla de enojo y nervios.

—¿Y qué con eso? Si lo recuerdo estúpido sádico. —digo enfrentándolo. Estamos a centímetros, soy casi de su altura pero él mira levemente hacia abajo, sonríe. Maldito bastardo.

—Voy a cobrarme yo mismo la recompensa que le diste al otro imbécil.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle. El bastardo en un pestañear tomó mis labios entre los suyos violentamente.

Intento separarme poniendo una mano en su pecho, pero él toma mi muñeca y la que sostiene mi sombrilla con una sola mano, llevándolas arriba contra la pared del callejón. La otra la tiene en mi cuello, me niego a responderle el beso, pero... mis ojos se cerraron inconscientemente, y... de a poco... muevo mis labios, me dejo llevar por su beso, todo en mi mente queda en blanco, siento que mi corazón va a estallar, me besa salvajemente, odio que mi amiga tenga razón, él suelta mis manos lentamente y yo las coloco en su cuello, tomando su cabello para intensificar el intercambio de saliva. El sádico con la mano que quedó libre me toma de la cintura posesivamente. No siento nada a mi alrededor, sólo somos nosotros dos. El me muerde el labio inferior y yo abro mi boca en queja, a lo que él introduce su lengua. El beso se profundiza más, entrelazo mi lengua a la de él, su sabor es... único, no sé si sabe a menta, a chocolate, o a qué.

Recorre cada milímetro de mi boca, y yo de la suya. El bastardo nunca ralentiza su ritmo, siento que si alguien nos viera, diría que somos una pareja de adolescentes calenturientos. Él bastardo recorre mi espalda lentamente y su toque me eriza la piel. Yo acaricio y tiro de su cabello, es suave y entrelazo mis dedos en él. Empiezo a sentir la falta de oxigeno, y siento que él también porque sus labios se mueven más lentos, parece no querer soltarme. Y me sorprendo a mí misma pensando que... tampoco quiero que lo haga. Él me besó sin preguntar, y ahora... no quiero despegarme de sus labios y pensar que desearé más.

Pero, por otro lado, me molesta esto. Se supone que yo debía besarlo, no él a mí, y estoy odiando al otro sádico, seguro le dijo sobre lo del beso de ayer. Esto me hace pensar... ¿por qué se molestó tanto? Me dice marimacho, horrible, estúpida ¿y luego me besa? No hay correlación en sus palabras. Maldito sádico orgulloso, lo maldigo, lo maldigo mientras seguimos luchando por quién aguanta más antes de separarse del otro. Él me tiene agarrada con fuerza y yo no suelto su cabello, una de mis manos baja a su espalda. Aún por encima de su chaqueta se notan sus músculos. Maldito.

Sin embargo, sus acciones y palabras me molestan de más, me había dejado sin aliento, el chihuahua me besó de tal forma que perdí la noción del tiempo y de lo que me rodeaba. Pero aquí se terminó.

Le mordí fuerte el labio inferior y él me soltó.

—¿Qué te pasa sádica de mierda? —dice escupiendo sangre.

Lo golpeo. Es un idiota.

—¡¿Qué te pasa a ti imbécil?! —le grito. Siento mi boca hinchada a causa del beso—. ¡¿Por qué me besas sin mi permiso?!

—¡Sólo te besé porque al otro bastardo lo besaste para agradecerle, yo también ayudé a rescatarte, y fui al hospital con el otro infeliz! ¡Me lo merecía maldita desagradecida! —grita, todavía se sostiene el labio. Sonrío soberbia pero estoy enojada.

—¿¡Por qué no admites que estás celoso?! ¡¿O es que acaso tienes fantasías conmigo bastardo?! —respondo gritándole, tal vez así sepa algo sobre el que estuvo cuando fui.

—¿¡Yo, celoso?! ¡Tal vez sí he tenido fantasías pero con tus tetas, no contigo estúpida china! —responde, vaya, me enfurece pensar que fue él. El pene que vi... fue de él... o por Dios... me sonrojo. No puede ser. Lo siguiente que digo fue por impulso y porque mi recuerdos y pensamientos se enredan.

—ENTONCES FUISTE TÚ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! TU FUISTE AL QUE VI!—lo acuso.

—¿¡DE QUÉ HABLAS?! —pregunta enojado.

—Sabes, maldito imbécil... Él otro día, más bien anteayer, fui a la cucha que llaman cuartel, fui para agradecerles a los dos, ¡SÍ A LOS DOS! Quería asustarlos y... Me escondí en tu asqueroso closet a esperar a alguno de ustedes dos! A los minutos, llegó uno, no sabía cuál era porque no traía su chaqueta y nunca miró a su alrededor, y no me dio tiempo de salir porque el pervertido se tiró en el futón y... y... —maldición, esto no debería estarlo contando, menos si creo que es él. Miro a otro lado para no guiar mis ojos a su pantalón—. Y SE PUSO A TOCARSE EL AMIGO DE ABAJO DICIENDO "CHINA" ¡AHORA SÉ QUE ERAS TÚ! —termino diciéndole furiosa. Tiene que aceptar lo que hizo y lo que siente.

El tiene su ceño fruncido pero su semblante muestra extrañeza, seguro debe estar recordando lo que hizo ese día, maldito idiota pervertido.

—Sí fui yo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿te gustó que dedicara mi paja? ¿Viste el tamaño de mi Sadomaru? —pregunta sonriendo orgulloso. Aprieto mis puños. Quiero matarlo.

Pero la puerta del motel se abre y sale Gin-chan y Shinpachi. Nos miran raro.

—¿Qué sucede? No comiencen a pelear aquí. —dice Gin-chan.

—Hola Danna, no sucede nada, ya me voy pero le recomiendo que no deje a la china sola afuera de un motel, algún pervertido podría pensar mal y querer entrar con ella. Adiós. —dice el sádico, quiero patearlo. Me dejó con los insultos en la punta de la lengua.

—Está bien Souichiro-kun, adiós. —responde Gin-chan.

—Adiós Okita-san rojo. —saluda Shinpachi.

El sádico se retiró de ahí por donde había venido, estoy frustrada, enojada porque quería insultarlo pero si lo hacía Gin-chan y Shinpachi se enterarían. Ellos después de que se fue el sádico quisieron preguntar qué había pasado pero obvio mentí. Les dije que vino a molestarme y burlarse por verme fuera del motel. No preguntaron más y de ahí nos regresamos a la Yorozuya, Gin-chan dijo que al parecer hacía como dos meses que el hombre iba con esa chica a ese lugar. Y que efectivamente él era masoquista. Reí junto a él.

Lo que quedó del día la pasé rebobinando el beso con el sádico, maldito infeliz, lo odiaba por besarme de esa forma pero también porque al igual que el otro imbécil me dejó deseando más. Sus labios se sintieron suaves pero a la vez posesivos, había sido un beso bastante apasionado... Pero todavía tenía dudas sobre qué mierda sentía el sádico 2.0.

Bueno, por un lado me ahorré mi actuación de hacerme la que me caía para besarlo, por otro lado... creo que... inevitablemente siento cosas por el imbécil. Deberé hablar con Mai-chan, porque me es difícil procesar todo, uno me besó tiernamente y no dudaba en insinuarse o decir lo que sentía, pero el otro me besó apasionadamente y me dejó la mente en blanco, sin embargo se jactaba de que lo había hecho por que "se lo merecía", y era un maldito orgulloso. Si dijera las cosas como el macho que dice ser, todo sería más fácil.

Espero pronto juntarme con Mai-chan y que ella haya conseguido la información de las gardenias.

*Pov's Sougo rojo*

No puedo creer lo que hice, besé a la china.

La había observado desde un punto donde ninguno podía verme, con el otro bastardo, este le acarició una mejilla y vi que después de que este idiota se fue ella puso los dedos sobre sus labios. Pensé en lo que dijo el desgraciado anoche, seguro él le había dicho algo sobre el beso y sobre porqué estaba ahí, afuera de un motel para sádicos y masoquistas. El horrible pensamiento de ¿Acaso su relación había alcanzado ese punto de que irían a un motel? se incrustó y sentí una punzada en mi pecho, los dichosos celos hacían acto de presencia.

Ella se había quedado en blanco ¿tanto le había gustado besarse con ese imbécil o lo que le decía él? Mi sangre hirvió, debió sentir mi punzante mirada sobre ella porque me miró. Me sacó la lengua y cambié mi expresión a la imperturbable y sádica de siempre. Decidí que era momento de cobrar la recompensa que le había dado al otro. Ella no sabía que yo era su "ángel guardián", y aunque no lo fuera, de todas formas había dado mi intento de apoyo en el hospital y en el rescate. Me lo merecía ¿no?.

Me había aproximado a ella con sonrisa maquiavélica y la molesté diciéndole que sí esperaba a alguien, ella sonrió altanera y respondió que si no quería ser yo su mascota. Los celos que intentaba dominar no me dejaban y por eso le dije que por qué no buscaba al otro imbécil, ella para mí sorpresa y disgusto respondió que yo había aparecido pero podía buscar al otro sádico porque siempre se lo encontraba ¿hacía falta que me lo recordarás? El bastardo presume a diario de eso pensé.

No medité mucho mis palabras y le solté impulsivo *celoso querrás decir* —me dice mi voz interna— que parecía que sí, que siempre se lo encontraba y que había Sougo me había contado sobre el agradecimiento por parte de ella. Ella respondió un simple "ah sí, le di las gracias porque él no es un imbécil como tú", murmuré para mí que era cierto y otra punzada sintió mi orgullo y corazón. Me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, de sus hermosos ojos azulados.

La insulté envenenado de celos, y ella respondió a cada insulto. No dejamos de intimidarnos con la mirada, veía sus labios rosas cada vez que repasaba su cara. Me convencí de cobrarme yo mismo el beso que le dio al otro maldito suertudo. Le recordé que yo también había estado en lo todo lo sucedido y ella sádica como es respondió un "¿Y qué con eso? Sí lo recuerdo".

No pensé en mis palabras, sólo en lo que haría, respondí lo primero que pasó por mi mente. "Voy a cobrarme yo mismo la recompensa que le diste al otro imbécil".

Y la besé. Tomé sus labios posesivamente, los ansiaba. Antes de que ella reaccionará del todo tome sus manos y las apoyé en la pared del callejón, agradecía el que ella se hubiera corrido para evitar mi cercanía pero no le valió de nada. Me gustaría apoyarla más a la pared, la otra mano la tengo en su cuello aferrándola a mí, me dedico a conocer la forma y el sabor de su boca. Ella empieza a rendirse y a seguir mi ritmo violento, y no siento tensión por liberarse por lo que voy soltando sus manos. Siento sus dedos en mi cabello, tirando de él para profundizar más el beso, no puedo creer que ella me esté correspondiendo, llevo la mano a su cintura y la pego más a mí posesivamente, muerdo su labio inferior tenuemente y al abrir su cavidad para quejarse, introducí mi lengua a ella.

El beso se vuelve más intenso, la china entrelaza su lengua a la mía en una guerra que no quiero perder. Recorro cada milímetro de su boca ferozmente, ella también lo hace igual. Parece que lo hubiéramos deseado hacer desde hace mucho... lamentablemente me estoy quedando sin aire, no quiero dejar sus dulces, suaves pero a la vez traviesos labios. Paso mis manos por su espalda y cintura, delineando casa curva de ella por encima de su ropa, la beso más lento pero sin dejar de ser posesivo con ella. Me niego a soltarla.

Pero... algo debe haber cruzado su mente. Porque me muerde sacándome sangre del labio. Maldita sádica, no puedo creer que haya cortado el beso así. Me enojo porque mi labio me duele.

Le pregunté casi gritando que qué carajos le pasaba y después de darme un golpe que por suerte no fue tan fuerte, pregunto de igual forma qué me sucedía a mí y que no la besara sin su permiso. Me dolió eso, porque no quería separar mi boca de la de ella. Sabía tan bien, adictiva.

Le respondí reclamándole que sólo lo había hecho porque si besó al otro imbécil para agradecerle, yo también me lo merecía. Estaba dolido y celoso, ella me preguntó justo eso. Que si tenía celos, o que... si fantaseaba con ella, no admití los celos, pero cometí el error de decirle que tal vez sí había fantaseado con sus senos... era en parte cierto. Pero lo siguiente que dijo me descolocó.

Ella me acusó de que era yo, que a mí era al que había visto ¿qué había hecho yo? No podía ser que supiera lo del hospital... era algo distinto por las palabras que había dicho. Le pregunté furioso de qué hablaba.

Y lo que contó me dejó mudo. Ella había ido al Shinsengumi para agradecernos a los dos Sougo, Hijikata-san la había dejado pasar a mí habitación y ella se había escondido, y vio que el Sougo que entró, se masturbó pensando en ella. No puedo creerlo. Era a mí al que había visto? No podía ser.

No reflexioné mucho lo que dije después, le pregunté sonriendo sádicamente que sí, que había sido yo, que si no le alegraba que me hubiera pajeado pensando en ella, que qué opinaba del tamaño de mi Sadomaru.

Ella se veía furiosa pero no pudo contestar porque Danna y el cuatro ojos salieron del motel.

No dije mucho, sólo que no dejara a la china afuera de un motel sola, alguien podría insinuarle algo... bueno yo podría ser uno.

Me despedí y salí de allí, tenía que preguntarle a Hijikata-san, porque yo ese día que fue la china...

Llegué después del otro Sougo.

Terminé mi ronda rápido ese día para ir y encontrar a Hijikata-san solo y que pudiera preguntar sin ojos curiosos.

Llegué y como tenía planeado no habían llegado los demás. Me dirigí a la sala donde estaba el bastardo de Hijikata. No había dejado de pensar en eso después de que me lo dijo la china. Estaba con unos papeles y en cuanto toque me miró extrañado. Ja, si, nunca llego temprano, siempre me quedo paveando por ahí. Me deja pasar con un asentimiento.

—Que raro verte aquí tan temprano.

—Ah sí, terminé temprano aunque te cueste creerlo Hijibaka-san. —respondo neutral.

—¿Algo relevante que reportar? —pregunta mirándome.

—No pero quiero preguntarte algo. —respondo, aunque no cambio mi expresión de afuera, siento un poco de nervios por la respuesta que puedo recibir.

—Pregunta que tengo que terminar el papeleo.

—Hijikata-san... la china vino hace un par de días?

—La chica Yorozuya? Sí, vino aquí porque quería darles las gracias dijo. Pensé que se había ido porque se aburrió de esperarlos. Sougo celeste se reportó después de ir a su habitación porque dijo que se había ensuciado su pañuelo. —cuenta.

—Ahh ya veo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Ehhh, hoy me la encontré y dijo que había venido... voy a preguntarle a Sougo. Era eso nomás Hijibaka-san.

Maldito hijo de puta.

Era el bastardo celeste al que la china vio.

Pero iba a preguntarle. Tenía que terminar de atar cabos.

Esa noche tuve la oportunidad cuando estábamos acomodando la ropa para el otro día.

—Oye bastardo, tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué hiciste el miércoles pasado cuando te regresaste temprano aquí? —le pregunto de una.

—Haber... qué hice... ya recuerdo. —dice haciéndose el pensativo—. ¿Enserio lo quieres saber?

—Sí, necesito saberlo para comprobar algo. —respondo seco.

—Bueno pues, me masturbé. Eso hice ¿por qué? —relata. Quiero lanzarme a matarlo.

—Porque me encontré hoy a la china y me dijo que había venido el miércoles aquí a darnos las gracias y se escondió para asustarnos pero uno de nosotros llegó y eras tú y se masturbó. Dime ¿en quién pensabas cuando lo hacías? —pregunto haciéndome el interesado.

—Já! Lo hice pensando en la china. En quién más? Me vas a decir que tú no lo has hecho? —responde sádicamente—. O sea que... la china me vio el Sadomaru? Wow. ¿Y no sabe que fui yo?

—Maldito bastardo, no, no sabe que fuiste tú, piensa que fui yo. —le contesto tosco, quiero acuchillarlo. Como es que no reacciona ¿no se da cuenta el imbécil?

—Jaja, ¿por qué piensa eso? No me digas que le hiciste algo... —pregunta divertido.

—No te incumbe. —respondo. Termino rápido de acomodar la ropa. Voy a dormir. Necesito pensar.

Estoy acostado, pienso en el beso que le di hoy a la china. La maldita sabía dar lucha, me poseyó la boca tanto como yo a ella. Quería volver a besarla así, besar sus mejillas, su cuello delicado, peinar su sedoso cabello. Pero... lo veía difícil. Ella era orgullosa y yo también. No me era fácil aceptar lo que sentía por ella. Podía hacerlo para mí mismo, sé que la quiero más de lo que podría admitir. Pero otra cosa era decírselo de frente. No quería ser humillado. Ella había respondido a mí beso pero no sabía si fue porque yo le gustaba o lo hizo pensando en el otro Sougo.

Decía decírselo.

Me dormí pensando en ella, en sus labios, su sonrisa, su cabello. Me había transformado la vida.

Continuará...

NOTAS:

\- Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy (ayer) xD.

\- El capítulo cuenta con 6716 palabras en total.

\- Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Perdón si hay alguna clase de error.

¿Qué hará Sougo rojo ahora? ¿Seguirá de orgulloso o le dirá lo que siente a Kagura? ¿Kagura sabrá diferenciar qué siente por cada uno de los sádicos? ¿Avanzará la relación con alguno? ¿Se viene el lemon? 7u7

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR DEJAR SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS!!

Pdta.: Si todo sale bien, estaré publicando los primeros capítulos de dos fics distintos que estoy escribiendo . Espero que también sean de su agrado.

Es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos.

7/12/18 - Wattpad

8/12/18 - Fanfiction

Flopy.


End file.
